Save me
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: I have what you called a 'horrible life'.I have a murdering rapist after me,a brother in a mental hospital and this blonde that hid under my bed...Lifes great isn't it? Rape,boyXboy,pedophiles and possibly a character death, REVIEW PLEASE! Sasukes POV!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

His pen's resting on his bottom should so be illegal to suck the top of your pen.

"Sasuke do you have a fever? Or is Naruto what your blushing so deeply at?", a voice from ahead of me asked.I snapped my attention to the front of the class where my so called english teacher sat smilng behind the_ rag_ he wore over part of his face. Laughter erupted within the room and I saw Naruto blush glancing at me .. My eye twitched.

"Well Sasuke?", a voice from behind me sniggered"which is it?". I recognised the voice as Kiba Inuzuka, a dog-loving shaggy guy my age. He was Naruto's friend. More laughter erupted when I opened and shut my mouth again.

Kakashi smirked walking over to me then rested his hand on my head.

"Now now Sasuke, I'm only messing!",he laughed then leaned closer to my ear"Though by the look on Naruto's face, I think he wishes I wasn't".

He walked away leaving me there red in the face.I dared take a look at Naruto,who was smiling nervously at his friends who were laughing and joking about it.

Our gazes met and we both blushed looking away...why..?..

"Alrighty, we have three weeks till christmas holidays", Kakashi said beginning our class. "I'm assigning a project to two people in this class

to be the ones to create the poster for our Christmas dance thing". The class immediately began buzzing was just going to be another one of those things where annoying girls asked me to go with them and I rejected.I heard giggling from behind me and forced myself not to drop my head full force onto the desk.

"Okay class", Kakashi intrupted silencing everyone" I think the fairest way to do this is to vote".Immediatly I could hear

Sai's name being whispered by practically everyone.I spared a glance back towards him. He sat in the back with that fake smile of his plastered on his face."But here's the greatest part!",Kakashi exclaimed. Oh Kami,this should be good...

"I'm not fair!So I choose who's making the poster!". Groans were heard all over the room and I smirked .This was one of the few reason he was my favourite teacher...He extended his arm and shut his only visible eye."And the magic finger chooses....Sasuke Uchiha!".I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"I'm not making a goddamn poster!", I grunted glaring at him

.He looked at me innocently.

"Oh Sasuke..sasuke...sasuke", he tutted shaking his head"Don't worry,just to make you happy I'll choose Naruto Uzumaki to help!".

I think your right...I do have a fever....

* * *

My next class was maths.I didn't mind maths really,it was just our teachers equasions usually equalled to somebody crying.I walked silently through the hall,suddenly somebody grabbed my arm.I looked down to a head of pink hair.

"Hi Sasuke kun!!", Sakura Haruno exclaimed,she was like my number one fan or smiled sweetly up at me."Please tell me you don't have a date fore the Christmas dance!". I sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura...but-", i was cut of when her eyes narrowed pointedly at me.

"Why Sasuke Uchiha!?I'm the prettiest girl in this school!", she exclaimed.I noticed we'd stooped outside my maths class by now.

"Because",i said opening the door"Your annoying".I didn't see the look on her face 'cause I shut the door,but it was definately not as

pretty as she thought.

"Ah,Sasuke Uchiha!", Anko said grinning"I'm sooo glad you came late!".I looked round finally noticing the faces of my classmates looking up at me.

I knew what late people were made do...They were used in Anko's so called equasions...I was NOT looking forward to this.

"Okaay!Can I have a volunteer to help Sasuke and I in our little equasion!?",Anko asked after she finished writing a load of jibberish and numbers all over the ,I was a very good student and I excelled at all my subjects,but this..this...whatever this was!was waaay to hard.

No hands surprise surprise...

"Shikamaru", she said finally motioning towards a very tired looking teen who raised his head from where he had laid his arms and stood lazily.

He was handed the marker.I was handed one too. He closed his eyes and yawned before rubbing his temples. We must have stood looking at the board for about fifteen minutes while Anko watched us closely.

"Anko sensei", he finally muttered"The so called equasion on the board was cleverly thought out to make sure nobody got equasion purposly makes no sense...............can i sit down now?".Silence hung in the air,then Anko flung her head back and laughed.

"Your a smart kid Naara!But can I asked why you only answered now?You had gotten it the moment you lifted your head", Shikamaru shrugged and sauntered back to his seat.I rolled my eyes and began walking back to my chair when the bell rang.

"Okay good work today,just finish pages 37-39 for wednesday,see you then",she said grinning.I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the cafateria...Lunch time.

* * *

I would rather I sat alone at lunch,but of course being me,that's highly impossible....

"Uchiha", a pale boy with long raven hair and pale purple eyes sat across from by his cousin,the nervous wreck.

"Sasuke s-san", she literally whispered.I nodded in aknowledgement.

They began chatting about random Hyuuga crap while I took my time watching the dumb blonde across the room.

He laughed with his friends,occasionaly getting slapped on the back and hugged.I life could never be that joyful....never be that...happy.I turned my head feeling something boil within me...jealousy...he had great friends,people who loved him...a real home.

I had no friends,those who loved me were murdered and my home?Ha! I live with some creepy bastard whom loves it when I fight back against his attacks!Say's he feels the danger and excitement...the thrill...I shuddered

No wonder I'm messed up...physcho brother,abusive guardian=anti social emo...

My eyes drifted back to the blonde and his friends....I knew them all, I've just never spoken to them ,Kiba,Shikamaru,Temari,Gaara,Rock Lee,Ino and of course Naruto in the middle of them. The corner of my lips upturned.

"Uchiha?Why are you not listening?w And why in Kami's name are you _smiling_?!", Neji Huuga exclaimed.I could feel the eyes of Naruto and his gang on me.I stood.

"I'll see you later,Neji,Hinata san", I muttered then left the cafateria.

* * *

I didn't have long before my next class began.I walked,hands in pocket,around the hallways,where random people got books from their lockers and chatted among themselves.I began walking up the really came up these stairs anymore,not since the incident two years ago.A senior was last seen coming up these stairs by a teacher and three didn't think anything of it,well that was until they couldn't find her later that teacher remembered that she had went upstairs and had went to had searched the few classrooms up there until,finally he heard something...a was only one grand piano in the school,so he headed towards the old music room.

The senior was sitting at the piano,she was playing it lightly not missing a key when the teacher noticed the blood covering them. He had went to check if she was alright only for her to slump over onto it. He screamed in horror backing away,running down the stairs not stopping until he got to the staff room. He was in hysterics,yelling about a piano and blood and the dead girl...he was only a young teacher...had a life ahead of him...he commited suicide three days later.

I didn't notice I was in the music fingers traced over the keys of the grand piano.I stepped back when I played a was definately a beautiful piano,but something about it...scared me.I jumped when two arms wound around my waist.

"_Uchiha"_,somebody whispered close to my ear.I recognised the voice.I spun round only for me to be pushed against the piano and landed on the chair.

"G-Gaara!?",I exclaimed recognising the red head straight smiled a bit like Orochimaru did when he...when he..touched me...

Gaara began coming closer."So,you like coming to the places people have been murdered in?".

"S-She killed herself!",I said cringing away from his touch."W-Why did you follow me?".

He ignored my question."No Sasuke kun",my heart began beating way to was _way_ to familliar for my touched my chest."I know for a fact she was killed".I gasped when his hand moved to my stomach."I know this...because-".

"STOP!Gaara stop!Can't you see he's already scared!?", I jumped at the sound of Naruto yelling in the door and all his friends all stood there,concern and guilt written all over their faces.I finally came to realisation.T-they were playing a trick on me...they thought it was....funny?...

Anger boiled within me.I shoved Gaara out of my way,he stumbled backwards but kept his balance. I headed towards the door,Naruto looked genuinly upset, I felt tears come to my eyes as I stormed past without a word.

Suddenly,I stopped.I didn't turn back,but I knew everyone was looking at me.

"You know",I growled"I get enough of this shit at _home_!Why don't you all just Fuck the hell off!".I then stormed all the way down the stairs,through the half empty hall ways,to the front entrance,stuck my finger up _nice _and high for the CCTV cameras then left.

I needed to loose myself,distract me from life.I knew exactly where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Flashbacks in slanty print)**

**Chapter two**

I stood outside the two gates they were black but rusty. Locked, keeping the past within them not letting them escape.

The sky was bright, yet coated with dark grey clouds, threatning rain. I walked forward, slowy reaching up to touch the gate, memories flooded back into my head.

_"Sasuke,welcome home", my older brother smiled down at me as I entered the Uchiha estate. I reached my short arms up towards him, then pouted when I couldn't laughed,reaching down and lifting me onto his back._

_I nuzzled my face into his neck._

_"I missed you", I whispered into his skin. He looked round at me._

_"What do you mean,Sasuke?", Itachi asked. I felt myself blush._

_"Well...um...I", Itachi smiled and continued walking towards our home. All around us people laughed and chatted to eachother. Every Uchiha had raven hair and black eyes. I frowned as we came to my house. Itachi tensed as our father exited._

_"I-Itachi?", I whispered when he began putting me down. Itachi stood infront of me._

_"Itachi get inside now!", our father didn't move. I stared up at him wide eyed and tried to nudge him forward. He didn't budge._

_Our father came right up to us, red with anger. Suddenly he lifted his hand and hit Itachi full force. I stared in horror and began crying as Itachi stumbled sidewards. Our father kept coming at me. I gasped as he lifted me with my collar and threw me at the ground. Passerbyers kept there eyes to themseles, knowing too well not to interfere when it came to Itachi and my father. I tried to stand but my body ached. I only watched as he began beating Itachi to a pulp. A single tear left my eye as I lost consciousness._

My eyes stung as I climbed the gate into my nightmares.

"...home.." I was back in the Uchiha estate. All the memories flooded back ; "_Itachi i miss you"._

Rain fell almost instantly washing and mixing with my tears. I looked around. The houses were deserted, dark... haunted by the faces that once lived there. I staggered along the lonely roads casting my eyes in every direction, searching for my _old_ home.

_I ran through the streets of Kohoha, I stayed late at school helping the teacher and practicing football. I needed to get to the Uchiha estate before nine. I ran quickly, feeling the wind whipping my hair around my face. It felt good to know Itachi would be there when I got back. I blushed at the thought. I couldn't think of Itachi __that__ way. I shook my head and continued along the road until, finally, I stopped out outside the gates. It was unusualy dark for nine o' clock, no lights were lit in the estate._

_"W-what's going on?", I whispered into the darkness .I walked slowly through the deserted streets, that were filled with bustling crowds just yesterday. I made my way round the corners listening and watching for any sudden movements. Nothing. I stopped outside my house .Darkness within each window, daring me to come and explore. I bit my lip unsurely. Breathing in I took one step towards the house._

_A scream from within made me jump. M-mother? I ran wildly towards the front door and reached for the handle._

I looked at my old home. _Pathetic. _How could one man, a teenager to be precise, take down what's suppose to be the most powerful clan in Konoha. He was strong, they on the other hand weren't.

_The door handle was cold, unwelcoming. A shiver ran up my spine. I pushed it open to complete darkness. Stepping inside, terrified._

_I ran through the hallways following the putrid smell of...blood. Not in the kitchen, sitingroom? Deserted._

_"Ahggga", I heard mumbling making my eyes widen._

_"Ita-chi?", I whispered.A small thud came from the room before me. My parents bedroom. I choked a terrified sob, before reaching for the door handle. All hell was revealed. Two bodies lay in the middle of the floor ,lit dimmly by the moon. Blood puddled beneath them. I gasped in horror._

_"M-Mother??!Father!", I went to run towards them when a shadowed figure stepped out from behind them causing me to stumble backwards._

_"I-Itachi!?", he had a knife in his right hand. My eyes widened in shock when he stepped over the bodies._

_"Don't be scared Sasuke kun", his voice was different. Colder. I ran from him, from the bodies ... I ran from the darkness. Out in the streets it had begun to rain. Tears made their way to my eyes, falling slowly but flowin freely. A strong hand gripped my shoulder making me swerve around. Itachi stood on the shadowed road before me. Slowly Itachi fell to his knees, still holding my shoulders. He looked up at me, tears rolling down his cheeks.._

_"W-why?", I choked out dropping to my knees too. The rain fell silently around us._

_"I did this...for...you", he whispered hugging me to his chest. I shook in his arms tears soaking into his top. We were silent then. "He would have done it to you too...he would have hurt you and I couldn't live with that". Sirens were wailing in the distance, making me look at him alarmed._

_He smiled down at me and smoothed down my wet hair. "I've called the police, they'll be here any minute".I looked at him with wide tear filled eyes." I want you to pretend that you weren't here, You need to run in after they arrive." I tightened my grip on him._

_Suddenly police cars surrounded us. Armed men surrounded us, blue and red lights flashed. I shut my eyes tight but felt Itachi being dragged away from me._

_"Nee-SAN!", I screamed. A blanket was draped around my shoulders and I was lifted into a police car. Tears streaked down my face and I cried. I cried so hard._

That was the last I'd seen of Itachi. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I fell to my knees before my blood tainted house.

Could life suck anymore?

My new home with my so called adoptive father was dark when I got home. His car wasn't in the drive way. I sighed in relief and made my way towards the door. I opened it slowly and stepped into the cold unwelcoming house. It wasn't a huge house, but it was big enough for two people. I had my own room upstairs, Orochimaru's was across from mine. He said he liked it that way, so I wouldn't be able to do anything he didn't know about, like lets say invite a girl over. _hated _when I had girls over, so I made sure never to bring them again.

I was twelve. In school we were assigned a project in two's ,we had to research a city sommewhere in the world. Me and my partner Haruhi.

_"Hey,Sasuke kun!", Haruhi exclaimed running up to me. I looked at her smiling slightly."Can I come to your's so we can start the project?"._

_I looked at her unsurely but nodded._

_"Great!",s he exclaimed"I'll be over at four!". She ran off laughing to her friends. I raised an eyebrow... little girls are weird._

_I didn't want Orochimaru to be there when I got back. He didn't like it when I brought company. Ever._

_The day went by quickly and I was relieved when Orochimaru wasn't there when I got home. I started by cleaning up a bit. I didn't want her coming into a pig stye. Just when I finished, my door bell rang. I ran excitedly to the door and flung it open. Only, it wasn't Haruhi. _

_"Hey Sasuke kun", a tall silver haired teenager said smirking down at me."I'm Kabuto, Orochimaru sent me over to mind you while he's out. We're gonna have lots of fun!". I blushed at his tone of voice and ran upstairs. Kabuto laughed._

_"No need to be frightened Sasuke kun, I don't want Orochimaru to get angry at me so come on down so I can fulfill his needs."_

_I hid in my closet and cuddled in behind the coats. I heard Kabuto coming up the stairs._

_"Sasuke, Oh Sasuke come out and play!", he whispered coming closer to my room. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I shut them tightly. I held my breath as his hand reached for the door. That's when doorbell rang. He withdrew his hand and narrowed his eyes._

_"Frick'n door...", he mumbled. I sighed in relief and felt tears spill over the lids of my eyes._

_Suddenly I remembered. HARUHI!! I jumped to my feet and ran as quickly as I could,to the front door, where Kabuto was talking to the girl._

_"Sasuke isn't here at the moment", he was saying. I growled._

_"HARU-!", I yelled only for the door to slammed. I thought I saw Haruhi's eyes widen in concern but I wasn't sure._

_Kabuto turned and hit me into the wall. I gasped choking on my breath._

_"What do you think your doing? Inviting a little girl inside and to Orochimaru's home!?", he hissed. He lifted me and pulled me upstairs. I screamed. And that wasn't the last time that night._

I shivered at the memory. Then made my way to my room. It was a neat room adouble bed, bookcase, desk with a black office lamp. Quite a plain room I guess. I sat on my bed and checked the time on my watch. Five thirty five. I lay back on my bed shuting my eyes. Diiinnggg dooonngg!

I jumped at the sound of the door bell then stood. It went once more as I was half way down stairs.

"I'm coming", I growled angrilly. I opened the door and my eyes widened in surprise.

"N-Naruto?".

**A/N: **Please review! I love y'all who do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I was lost for words when I opened the door. There stood none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Sasuke", he said smiling sheepishly. "Could I possibly come in". I nodded. He smiled and walked in past me.

We walked in and stood in the hall in silence.

"So...", I muttered. He smiled at me...again.

"Look Sasuke... About today in the music room.. It was only a joke. I didn't expect it to turn out this bad!".

I turned making my way up the stairs. He sighed following me. When we got inside Naruto grabbed my arm and swung me round. We glared at eachother. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry!Stop being so stubborn teme!".

"Well, this wouldn't of happend if you weren't such a dobe!".

"Will, you listen to yourself! Your acting like a little kid!".

"No Dobe! Your acting like an immature little bastard!".

"Can't we just forgive and forget?!".

"You sound like Tsunade!".

"Well at least I'm trying to get somewhere!".

"The only place your getting is on my nerves".

Naruto was about to yell back when I heard the door being slammed downstairs. My eyes widened and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up dobe!", I hissed. He was silent.

"Sasuke kun?!", I heard Orochimaru call angrilly.

"Shit", I cursed taking my hand off his mouth.

"What's your pro-"

"Sshhh!", I hissed pulling him towards the bed. "Get under there _now_!". He looked baffled.

"What?", he asked astonished.

I was panicing. "Look, please Naruto get under the bed and dont come out till I tell you to". Now he looked surprised. I heard Orochimaru coming upstairs. I gave Naruto another pleading look. He sighed but quickly climbed under the bed just in time.

"Sasuke!", Orochimaru growled storming in. He walked right up to me. "I heard you just _left _school". He suddenly smirked. "Naughty boy".

Oh god this was going to get ugly... poor poor Naruto...

Orochimaru grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. Then occupied my mouth with his. I tried to push him away and ended up being slapped across the face. He glared at me.

"Sasuke, take of your shirt", he ordered. I hesitated making him grab at the buttons and rip it off me. He pushed me onto the bed. Oh god,how the hell would I explain this to Naruto? Orochimaru began to unbutton his own top and climbed ontop of me. He leaned down and kissed my mouth hard and rough then moved to my neck where he bit down on the skin. I winced in pain then gasped as he licked it better. I once again tried to push him off me causing him to smirk and look at me with lust filled eyes. He always loved it when I fought back.

My eyes drifted to behind Orochimaru where Naruto was looking at the man ontop of me in disgust. Suddenly he lifted his hand, in it was the black office lamp. Orochimaru bit down on my bottom lip causing me to hiss in pain. Naruto swung the lamp full force and it hit Orochimaru. The older man swayed a little before collapsing ontop of me. We were silent for a minute trying to calculate just what happened.

"S-Sasuke...are you ok...?", Naruto whispered walking towards me sowly. I nodded shifting beneath the mans weight. Naruto tried helping.

He rolled Orochimaru off me and pulled me up. I blushed at the state I was in. Messy hair stuck to my face because of the cold sweat on my forehead, hickeys on my chest and neck as well as the bite mark on my collar bone. Naruto looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...I-Is this why you were scared of Gaara?", I didn't answer him. He took it as a yes. "Oh God...Sasuke..I-i'm so s-sorry".

"Your apologes wont help stop what he does to me...and when he wakes up he'll kill me", I muttered heading into the bathroom. I didn't bother closing the door. I got a white wet cloth and dabbed my forehead slowly. I heard Naruto walk in and stand beside me. He took the cloth from my hand and began to dab the bite mark.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? The police could have stopped this....and that mother fucker would be behind bars".

I smirked. "Yeah...It's not like I don't already have enough memorys with those faggots involved" ,I muttered. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you on about?", he asked suspiciously. I laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry it's a loooong story...", I said. He sighed.

"Well,what are we gonna do when it wakes up?", he asked stopping to look at my bruise covered chest. His eyes were full of sympathy and grief. He reached up and lightly touched one.

"Look, I'd rather you didn't tell anybody about this", I said. Naruto frowned.

"Where are your T-shirts?", he asked. I sighed.

"I can dress myself dobe", I muttered. He nodded blushing a little. _Cute. _ I thought a small smile on my lips.

I walked into my room again freezing in shock and fear. I heard a muffled scream and swerved round.

Orochimaru was behind Naruto holding him around the torso, one hand covering his mouth. Okay, I was not okay with Orochimaru touching me but my friends? Oh no he didn't .I saw Naruto struggle then bite down on his hand. Orochimaru gasped.

"Oh Sasuke your boyfriends nearly as feisty as you!", he exclaimed. "He shouldn't have hit me over the head with a lamp though".

Orochimaru flung Naruto aside and marched over to me.

"Now, you've been a naughty boy Sasuke! And your so called friend wont help you this-", Orochimaru collapsed onto the ground. There behind him stood Naruto, tears in his eyes and the shower head in his hand. He was glaring down at the half unconcious Orochimaru.

"If you _ever _touch Sasuke or me again", he growled. I was startled to see his blue eyes blood red and the three lines on each cheek black. "This will be your last fucking breath you dirty bastard!". He stepped over Orochimaru's body then stood before me, eyes turning blue again. He threw a t-shirt at me. "Get dressed". I did what he said then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Naruto?Where are we going?", I asked as he slammed the door behind us. He turned to me grinning slyly.

"We're paying a little visit to Konoha Mental Hospital", my eyes widened.

"But Naruto...!", I didn't know what to say.

"Let's just go", he said still dragging me by the hand.

Me and Naruto walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, taking the quickest route to our destination. Konoha Mental Hospital.

I could feel the eyes of people watching us as we walked through the streets hand in hand.

"Dobe", I whispered. He looked round at me "People are looking at us." He smiled so sweetly at me making me blush.

"Let them stare", he said continuing to drag me along. We stopped outside the tall white building.

"We've arrived", Naruto said, then continued inside. I felt my nerves rising. This would be the first time to see Itachi in nine years. Oh God.

The glass doors opened automatically. We stepped through and Naruto finally let go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth.

Naruto walked up to the main desk, me tagging along woman looked up and dropped her pen. We made immediate eye contact making her gasp.

"You look just like...one of our patients...", she whispered. Naruto laughed.

"You look like a mental patient....",sniggered Naruto.

I glared."Dobe".

"We're actually here to see Uchiha Itachi", Naruto said. The woman smiled.

"He's a lovely man", she said.

"Yeah...He's my brother".Silence.

"Well...um...right this way", she said coming out from behind the counter. We followed her through the halls not really talking. Patients were scattered around talking to eachother or to themselves.

We stopped outside a room. "He's right in there", she said knocking on the door. She pushed it open. A young man turned. He was handsome and had long raven hair lied into a loose pony tail,he was wearing a pair of grey pyjamas. I gasped when our eyes met.

"S-Sasuke?", he whispered in question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

So many emotions washed over me the moment our eyes met , hate,confusion...love. He was just as I remembered, just a little bit more tired. His eyes were red, just like they were... that night... He looked.... sad? Why would he be _sad _to see _me _after nine years?

I felt like much grief filled my eyes in the form of tears. I could feel Naruto's eyes watching us. Was everyone sad?

"Sasuke", he whispered holding my hand. I could just about feel him squeezing it, but just about. I felt numb. "Do you mind if we could have some privacy?". He said it to the woman. I heard he door close lightly, leaving only me, Naruto and...

"Nee-san". Itachi looked surprised.

"I didn't think you'd still call me that..", he whispered taking a step forward. I shut my eyes trying to hold back the tears. "Sasuke,you've come here after nine years... Something's happened,what is it?". I felt his hand settle on my arm. I opened my eyes, now filled with tears.

"Itachi.. I....he... touches... me", I choked tensed. I saw his eyes turn a darker red.

"Who touches you?", he asked angrily. I saw his eyes settle on Naruto and in return Naruto jumped back.

"Y-you think _I _touched teme?!", he frowned at the nickname. "Why the hell would I bring him here if that was the case!?".Itachi turned back to me."Who?".

I felt my knees wobbling and all the pain and anger I'd locked away inside of me. Itachi's eyes widened when I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, face burried in his shoulder as I cried all of my heart out. I felt his hand rub my back comfortingly.

"Who is it Sasuke..? Tell me everything".

"O-Orochimaru....", his hand stopped moving. "My-My Guardian.. O-Orochimaru....". Itachi moved away from me, his face showing so much anger... he looked scary!...scary-er...

"That stupid dirty bastard!", he growled taking a mobile from his pocket. He began dialing some numbers then walked into a room, I suspect was the bathroom. Naruto the looked at me.

"Are the patients aloud phones here?", he whispered. I didn't answer,just looked at the door he had slammed shut.

Me and Naruto took a seat after about twenty minutes. He was sitting in the armchair across from the bed, where he looked deep in thought. "Naruto",I said. He looked up surprised.

"Yes,teme?", he asked streching and yawning. I sighed.

"Thank you...dobe". He grinned at me.

"What are we gonna do for the dance poster thing?".

"How should I know? Kakashi only chose us cause he thinks I like y-", I stopped, realising what I was about to say. Blushing, I lay back on the bed shutting my eyes again. God that was way to close... I yawned realising just how tired I was. I hadn't slept in quite a few nights and the nights I did, I was woken by nightmares. Here I could.....

* * *

I blinked and yelped in surprise. Standing over me were Naruto, Itachi and some other guy I didn't know. They were all smiling.

"You are so _cute _when you sleep Sasuke kun!", the strange man said poking my cheek. I slapped his hand away glaring.

"How long was I asleep for?", I asked sitting up. I looked at my watch it was Twenty past nine. I slept for nearly two and a half hours!? "Why didn't anyone WAKE me!?". Itachi shrugged Naruto looked away and the stranger laughed.

"Intoduce me Itachi!!", the guy said. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You have a mouth, introduce yourself", the guy looked at Itachi with a weird smile on his face.

"But Ita-kun...this mouth is for _other _things...". Lord,let me sleep again...please....

"Sasuke,this is Deidara. You and Naruto will be staying with him and some of my other friends" Itachi muttered. "It's so you'll both be safe if Orochimaru comes looking for you. And he will."I raised and eyebrow.

"You sound like you've met before", I muttered standing and straightening down my clothes.

"We have".

I froze, so did Naruto by the looks of it. "I can't tell you the details though... You have to go. Now". I was confused.

"Nee-san,what's wrong?", he turned and walked towards , lifting two fingers, he poked me in the forehead.

"See you soon Sasuke",he said smiling a bit. I frowned and began following Naruto and Deidara to the door.

"Bye Itachi".

* * *

Light's flashed every so often as we drove to Deidara's house. It was dark out, only street lamps were lit. Deidara would sing along to random songs on the radio, but other than that we drove in silence. Something was bugging me.

"Deidara", I said. He was singing along to some American song. "How does Itachi know Orochimaru?". He stopped singing then sighed.

"I shouldn't say anything, and if your brother finds out I did, I'm dead meat", he was a pause. "But....when you were younger, before your family...slipped away... Your brother was a student in not just the academy, but a martial arts class. He was top student in literally everything and not long after, an instructer in the school felt that Itachi was his in alot more ways than just fighting...". I grimaced. " anyway... Itachi didn't want to be anything to the instructer and told him no over and over instructer then challenged Itachi... and of course, the instructer lost. Now it seems he is moving on to the next Uchiha, and by the looks of it... It's worked." I sat in silence.

"How do you know this?", I asked. He grinned holding up his middle and index finger which were crossed.

"Me and Itachi are like dis!", he said. I frowned looking at the dark floor.

Orochimaru tried to do this to Itachi , Itachi faught back...I couldn't...I didn't.

"So....who was the instructer?", Naruto asked. Deidara and I sweat dropped.

"Dobe".

* * *

Deidara's house was huge, Itachi did say Deidara lived with some other friends. The car parked at the front door just as it opened and out ran a man wearing an orange mask with one eye hole. Deidara frowned getting out I stepped out of the car and followed his lead into the house. The masked man got Deidara in a tight grip,hugging him.

"T-Tobi!Get off me!", he yelled struggling against Tobi's death grip. He let go a minute later. Tobi looked in mine and Naruto's direction, he rushed towards me and I stepped back.

"Oh my gosh!", Tobi exclaimed grabbing me."You look _just_ like Itachi san!". I frowned.

"No way", Deidara muttered "that's his lil' bro".

"Oooooh", Tobi said nodding. I shook the man off glancing at Naruto who was _way _to quiet during this whole was looking at the ground, deep in thought by the look of it. I looked at the ground too.

"Hey,cheer up you two", Deidara said standing before us. We both looked up. "I'm gonna get you both something to eat, then I'll show you where you'll sleep". He turned and followed Tobi inside,we followed too.

The house was even bigger on the inside. There was a huge hallway with a marble floor as we stepped inside. Two cherry wood staircases led upstairs, covered in red carpet. A large silver chandalier huge above us giving off a bright glow. I looked to Naruto who stared in awe around himself. A small smile spread acr oss my lips, I blushed as our eyes met.

"Okay you two handsome devils", me and Naruto sweat dropped "Time for food!". We followed Deidara through an arch way tothe kitchen, where a big man who was looking in the fridge turned to us.

" 'Sup Sasori?", Deidara asked wrapping both arms around the other mans body. He glared, but it looked half hearted "Meet my new budds!".

The red haired man looked at us .Then sighed shaking his head.

"There he goes...off to play with his dolls...".

"They're puppets and they're WEAPONS!', came a holler from not far away. Deidara grinned.

"I LOVE YOU TOO",he yelled in response. I raised an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed. "So..Food! What is there thats good?", he asked. I loved his laugh. In one go, Deidara opened all the cupboards revealing food.. lots of food."I'm HOME!", yelled Naruto drooling. I ...I hope they don't have-

"RAMEN", he screeched in awe. Oh kami... He began getting all the stuff to make his instant ramen, while I looked in the fridge. I didn't really like ramen, or sweet things... I ended up grabbing a tomato, some ham, lettuce and bread. A sandwich was fine.

It didn't take long for Naruto to finish three bowls of ramen while I finished the end of my first sandwich. He sighed happilly licking his lips.

Deidara watched in amazment. I shut my eyes, tiredness suddenly washing over me.

"Well y'all look tired!", Deidara exclaimed"Bed time!". Oh great.

"Yes!", Naruto said yawning "Bed time!". We all stood and I watched Deidara lift the plates. Then it struck me. Deidara looked _alot _like a woman, I'm either hallucinating, or I really haven't gotten enough sleep...

"Okay", Deidara said returning empty handed "I'll bring you both to your rooms!". We walked out and into a huge dimly lit hallway.

"How many people live here?", Naruto asked looking around , the blonde smiled.

"Eight including me", he said as we came to the top of one of the staircases. Why did they all live here? ."We live here 'cause we're an organisation". Hmm what kind... "A criminal organisation". Wait...WHAT?!

"What the hell do you mean by '_criminal_'?", I asked sceptically. He laughed

"I mean, we kill people, steal stuff, kidnap for ransoms... You know, criminal stuff", he said had stopped outside a dark brown wooden door. "This is your room Sasuke". He opened the door and turned on the was a king sized bed with a chest at the bottom, there was a large canopy roof thing above it and the duvet set was dark blue. The walls were white, a chest of drawers was at one wall with a wardrobe beside it, a fireplace at the other. A long sofa was infront of the fireplace and a tv hung above it. The room was much nicer than my own, by far. "So watcha think?". I stared at it unsurely.

"Um...it's great thanks", I said trying to smile. I was going to sleep in a house full of murderers! Well I was going to try. Deidara blushed and grinned.

"There should be pyjamas in the third drawer down". I nodded. He smiled.

"Wow...This is awesome!", he exclaimed, obviously not as affected as I was by the fact there were murderers here. I sighed.

"Okay Naru kun", I raised an eyebrow at the nickname "Your bedroom!". I decided to follow them to see his room. It just so happened to be across from mine. Deidara opened the door and turned on the lights . It looked like mine, only the decor was orange and navy. He grinned.

"This is _great _Deidara!", He exclaimed laughing. I smiled. He ran in and jumped on the bed happily snuggling onto the matress. Me and Deidara looked up grinning.

"Night y'all!", he said turned and left.

After Deidara left, I slipped into a pair of black pyjamas. I yawned before climbing into the huge bed and snuggling beneath the banket. I lay still for a minute.

"Ugh". I tossed to my side. "Oh,Kami!". Back onto my back. I opened my eyes. Why the _hell _is this happening to me?! I scrunched my eyes shut and jumped when there was a quiet tapping on my door... It could be one of the physcho killers! Please,be Deidara..please be-

The door opened silencing my train of thought. There in the door way stood Naruto, who looked like the cutest little scared boy _ever._

"S-Sasuke?You sleeping?", he whispered into the darkness. I smirked.

"If I was sleeping", he jumped at my voice "I'm not now...". He scratched the back of his head innocently.

"Could I maybe...you know..sleep in here?...", .. "I-I could sleep on the sofa-".

"No!", I exclaimed making him jump "I..uh...you'll be cold..and the bed's big enough anyway!". Silence.

"If you say so..". He stepped further inside, then shut the door. It was complete darkness, I could just about hear the thuds of his feet, then the bed moved under his weight."Teme...?". I reached into the darkness feeling something soft. He yelped in surprise. I smiled into the darkness as flopped down next to me.

"You okay dobe?", I whispered. Heat radiated from him.

"Y-yeah", Naruto whispered back, cuddling beneath the blanket. His elbow nudged me in the ribs. "Sorry". He kneed me in the thy. "Oops". Got tangled in the blankets and landed on my chest, head burrying in my neck. His breath tickled my skin sending shivers up my spine. He lifted himself onto his elbows and I could just about make out his hand reached up touching my chest and I felt him lean in towards me. My eyes fluttered closed as two soft lips lightly touched mine. They lingered there for a few seconds. The kiss felt...beautiful,unlike Orochimaru's which were rough and hard. Narutos' was like a whisper compared to Orochimaru's scream, a butterfly compared to a wasp! A-

Naruto's head lay on my chest. I stroked his soft blonde hair shutting my eyes.

"Sasuke", Naruto whispered. I opened one eye.

"Hn?".

"Remember in english class when Kakashi sensei said we had to do the poster together?".

"Hn".

"I...I was really excited to spend time with you...and really nervous".

I smirked.

"I really-" I lifted his head and pressed my lips to his cutting him off. He jerked up in surprise. I lifted my hand to rest just on his cheek. I began moving my lips against his, eyes closing and hand drifting to his chest. I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip and allowed entrance, immediately feeling Naruto's tongue all over my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, pushing him beneath me. We broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"You know...", I whispered breathing heavily "When I imagined this...I expected to be able to see eachother...". I heard Naruto's low, lust filled laugh.

"We don't need to see,to feel", he whispered pulling me down for another pleasurable kiss. Heat soared through me as Naruto let out a low throaty moan. I felt myself hardening and moaned with him.

My hands gripped his top and his hands felt around my body. That's when things got _hot. _But guess what. I'm not going into details. It is mine and Naruto's business so ha!

* * *

I woke feeling stiff, but warm. I glanced down to se Naruto who lay sprawled across my bare chest, top still on, but was breathing evenly, still sleeping. If something like that happened with Orochimaru and me, he would have gotten angry demanding why I hadn't gotten him up for work. But now was not the time to think about that. I had just had the best night of my life, no need ruining the perfect moment...

Naruto tightened his grip on me. I heard him yawn then felt him stretching against me.

"S-sasuke..?", he groaned. I rubbed his back and felt him shiver under my touch.

"Morning dobe..", I whispered kissing the top of his head. I saw him smile, eyes still tired. He sat up looking at me with a blush spread across his face.

"So...", he muttered looking at my chest, he placed his hand on it then let his hand travel to the side of my face."I-"

"SASUKE I CAN'T FIND NARUTO HE'S NOT-", Deidara stopped mid sentence after banging the door open . There was an akward silence, that included Naruto yelping and hiding beneath the quilt, me blushing and shutting my eyes in annoyance and Deidara pouting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO JOIN!", he yelled. Naruto peeped out from under the blanket.

"H-Hey...Deidara...", he choked out smiling nervously, still beat root red. I opened my eyes.

"Deidara, we were actually in the middle of something. So would you be so kind as to FUCK OFF!", I asked as politely as possible. Okay I could have been nicer but he did rush in on us 'bonding'. He looked at me pouting.

"This is so unfair!", he cried "You both get all the action, when Sasori danna wont even kiss me!". I sighed.

"Deidara", I said. He held his hands up.

"I know,I know..'Get out so I can fuck Naruto',yeah yeah", he sighed backing out and closing the door. I smirked at Naruto.

"Where were we?", I whispered leaning towards him. Suddenly door banged open again.

"Breakfast's ready!!", Deidara yelled. I twitched.

"Deidara", I said angrilly. He grunted before walking out and slamming the door behind him. I didn't even hesitate to push my lips onto Naruto's... Ah, nothing like a good fuck in the morning. XP


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

For breakfast, we were all sitting at the wooden island in the kitchen. Deidara still had a frown on his face while sipping his coffee.

"So...", Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. He had finished another two bowls of ramen and was now watching me finish my toast with a small smile playing on his lips. "Deidara, when will we get to meet these famous criminals?". I nearly choked on the crumbs.

"Oh... I don't know.. Maybe when we finish breakfast...", he muttered setting down the cup. Were these people crazy? Talking about meeting murderers so casually! I shut my eyes swallowing the chewed up toast on my tongue. Naruto was still smiling at me.

"What dobe?", I asked. He looked away blushing.

"Nothing...", he whispered. I sighed for the fourth time that morning. Deidara smirked.

"You know... you two look sooo cute together...", he gushed. I eyed him suspiciously , he kept up his innocent facade. "You know who else would look great together? Me and Sasori! And guess what!". I felt the almost happy mood drop a little more. "You two are gonna persued him to go out with me!". He give us the Do-This-Or-I'll-Kick-Both-Yo-Asses-look me and Naruto shuddered.

"Okay! Time to meet the family!!", he exclaimed happily, standing up and skipping from away the and Naruto exchanged a look before standing up and following the overly feminen blonde out the room , it was definately time to meet the 'family'.

* * *

We had finally stopped outside a dark brown door. Deidara knocked it once before barging in on what looked like a half man half creature, who lay sprawled across his bed, tangled in white blankets.

"Kisame!", Deidara yelled. The fish man grunted opening one eye. "Get your lazy fin out of bed!". Suddenly his eyes widened when he spotted me.

"No way, your Itachi's brother!", he exclaimed sitting up, revealing a slightly blue tinted body . His chest was was well built and even had a few scars, I presumed were from fights he'd been in. I fought back my blush and nodded. "So I hear your staying here until Itachi thinks it's safe, why's that?", he asked streching. I was about to open my mouth, when Deidara spoke for me, tone grim.

"...Orochimaru's back, and it seems he has his eyes set on the younger Uchiha".

Kisame's eyes darkened. "Stupid son of a bitch". I felt a little warmth in least I knew everyone hated Orochimaru, not nearly as much as I did, but their hate was still heart warming. Kisame's eyes drifted to Naruto. He even grinned, bearing small sharp teeth... creepy.

"And who's this?", he asked. Naruto looked nervous, but it soon turned to proudness.

"Uzumaki Naruto", he smiled the same smile that caught my heart at the beginning making me blush. This didn't go unnoticed.

"There you two go again! All lovey dovey and whatnot", Deidara exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest and me and Naruto blushed more. Kisame laughed.

"So you two are..", snicker "SMITTEN!". I sweatdropped , this guy's an _idiot. _Deidara sighed.

"No duh,fish lips", he muttered earning him a smack on the head from Kisame. Naruto laughed. "Okay to meet more murderers". I paled at his use of words and we exited the room.

Deidara looked excited as we stopped outside another wooden door. He didn't even knock, he just barged right in.

"Sasori danna!", he exclaimed skipping in and stopping before a half naked red haired man who was only wearing black pyjama trousers and looked a little tousled. He looked at Deidara then turned towards us.

"Deidara...What are you doing in my room?", he asked. Deidara smiled, a small blush creeping up his neck and face.

"I-I wanted to introduce you to Sasuke and Naruto", he sighed again.

"Do I look like I want to meet them?", he asked frowned.

"Sasori...", he whined reaching up and wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck. "Stop being so rude". Sasori had tensed visibly, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Deidara", he smirked. "Get off me before I hurt you".

"With what?", Deidara asked twisting his fingers through Sasori's hair."Your dolls?". Deidara seemed to like getting Sasori angry.

"They're _NOT _DOLLS! They are puppets and are weapons!", he yelled trying to push Deidara away, he didn't budge.

"Well, why don't we pretend I'm one of your do-puppets... and you can play with me", he said his voice filled with lust. Sasori blushed and out of the blue bent down and whispered in Deidara's ear. In return Deidara blushed and smirked at the other man.

"See you then...", he said turning towards us. "Score", he mouthed grinning. I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Yeah...see you then", Sasori said picking up a knife and sharpening a 'puppet'. He had a smirk on his face and a blush on his cheeks. I honestly don't want to know what Sasori had said... ever.

Next, we stopped in a huge room, with sofas and TV's all around.

"This", Deidara said proudly "Is the TV room". Not like I wouldn't have figured that out... there being alot of tv's in here.... psh...idiot.

There on one of the couches, sat two men who were watching some American sitcom and occasionaly glaring at eachother. We walked further into the room.

"'Sup?", Deidara asked them. The men looked up without much interest then looked back at the tv. It was then I noticed the pile of money sitting on the table before them. "So,this is Hidan", he pointed to a man with white longish hair that was tied in a loose pony tail and had a weird symbolic tattoo on his back. I could see this cause he wasn't wearing a shirt and it was just behind his right shoulder. He turned.

"Who the fuck are these motherfuckers?", he grunted looking us. He snorted.

"Don't worry, he always uses that terrible fucking language", he told us. I raised an eyebrow... but he just said..

"And this money making man is Kakuzu". The guy didn't look up, he was too lost in his head to care. Deidara frowned.

"Have some manners Kakuzu, jeesh". The man still ignored Deidara until he gave up and walked away.

We headed towards the garden... one of the murderers must have liked flowers....

As we stopped outside the greenhouse Deidara turned to us. "Okay you two", he said "The guy your about to meet is called has a few... issues... he's bipolar and you never really know when he could crack and eat us." I stared at him in shock.

"What the hell do you mean "eat us". Naruto had aked the question for me. He looked a tad nervous, I , I'm sure looked like a wreck.

"Well... he sort of went through a stage of.. cannabolism", Deidara said. Oh fuck no. I'm NOT going near this human eating physcho!

"D-do we have to?", I asked. He nodded pushing the door open before we could stop him , in the middle of the green house stood a huge yellow sun flower, being watered by... A plant? What the hell...? This guy.. uh.. thing, had a weird looking body... I think he had leaves.

"ZETSU MY MAN!", Deidara yelled walking in and I stood in the door way... I was silently hoping it would eat Deidara...

"What?", came the gruff reply of the plant. He was a strange looking guy. Half of his face was white and the other, charcole black... yup, not enough sleep...

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to my buddies", Deidara said. Both men looked back at us. I tried to smile but it didn't really work, so I kept as staight a face as I could.

"...hey... uh, I'm Sasuke", I said. The plant man looked like he couldn't care less. He turned back to the sun flower.

"Your Itachi's younger brother", he said suddenly.I stayed silent."I wonder how an Uchiha would taste...".I gaped at him. He suddenly smiled.

"I'm kidding. I heard Deidara talking to you outside... I just wanted a laugh". I smiled nervously, still trying to get over the shock. "Who's your friend?", he asked lifting a watering can and feeding the sunflower. I looked at Naruto who was looking at the man in amazement and...curiosity?

"Oh,uh...I'm Naruto Uzumaki", he said dropping the look completely. He nodded to himself then sighed.

"So anyway... Now y'all know eachother and we're not dead... Let's go and meet the last few members of the Akatsuki!".

Once again we headed back inside.

"Who's next?", Naruto asked in curiosity.

"TOBI'S NEXT SEMPAI! TOBI'S NEXT!", 'somebody' screeched from behind us. I saw Deidara sweat drop then we all turned to be face to mask, with a man in an orange mask.

"Fine, fine, just please stop yelling", Deidara muttered rubing his hopped up and down. I looked at Naruto who looked right back at smiled shrugging.

"This is Tobi", he said pointing at him.

"I've been a good boy", he said suddenly taking a lollipop from up his sleeve....

"I don't actually know why he's here. He is not part of the Akatsuki".

"Yet".

"Yeah..yet..".

Naruto grinned."I'm Naruto Uzumaki!", he exclaimed holding out his hand. Tobi looked at the hand then looked at Naruto's face. Suddenly he yanked the lollipop out of his mouth and stuck the sticky part onto the outstreched hand. He twitched.

"See, I'm a good boy". He turned to Deidara, who had a frown plastered on his face."Cheer up Sempai! I'm sorry I don't have another lollipop for you...". Deidara closed his eyes in annoyance. Tobi turned to me.

"OMG", he gasped fakely. "You look like Itachi san...that's amazing!". Wait didn't he already say that yesterday?

"Uchiha Sasuke", He looked at me for a little longer then turned and skipped away...um.. yeah.

"Now that we've met Tobi", Deidara said then frowned at the memory "We can finally meet the leader and his girlfriend!".

I sighed, so many people...

When we had gotten inside and upstairs I looked at my watch . We had been doing this for a little over an hour and already I was sick of them. Naruto suddenly grabbed my hand and while Deidara still continued to walk ahead, pulled me down a different hallway. By the looks of it Deidara hadn't noticed, he was still yabbering on about how the 'blue haired bitch give him a paper cut'... or something. He continued pulling me through the twisty hallways until finally we stopped out of sight.

"What are you doing?", I asked as he grinned at me.

"Well, we haven't really spoken all day... I just wanted to get you alone... you know".

I gave him a bored look.

"Are you for real?", I asked. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Um..yeah..?". I smiled then pulled him towards me. We just stood there hugging for a minute, until finally he pulled away from me.

"I missed this", he muttered.

"It's been a little less than two hours Naruto... How could you miss it in that short amount of time?".

He smirked lustfully."You have _alot _to miss..". I blushed.

"You do realise that we're in some random hallway, in a house full of murderers... and a plant". He laughed.

"That's what makes this even more thrilling". I leaned in kissing him gently.

"And what if we get caught?", I asked pulling away from him. He shrugged.

"Well everyone knows us, so what if we're caught?".

"I don't know you both". We jumped at the sharp sound of a womans voice and quickly jumped apart from eachother and realised we were standing infront of a very beautiful blue haired woman who was wearing a black suit but with a skirt instead of trousers and had her hair tied up with a big white rose in it. She looked at us sternly.

"Who might you two be?", she asked walking closer so she could see our faces. She then gasped. Everyone seemed to do that when they saw me......

"Are you Itachi's little brother?", she asked. I nodded. "I heard from Pein that you'd be staying here for a while". She eyed Naruto."I'm guessing your Uzumaki?". He gave a small nod too. "Are you lost?".

"More like hiding", Naruto muttered mostly to himself, but she let out a melodic laugh that floated around us.

"From Deidara? HA!", she laughed again "Yeah,he can be a hand full". She calmed down then looked at us again. I stood there akwardly smiling back.

"So who haven't you met so far?", she asked.

"Well we've just met you, so all we have to do is meet the leader", Naruto nodded.

"I'll take you". We didn't argue with her, knowing she was just as deadly as the rest of them. We followed her down the hallways until we stopped infront of a big black door. She knocked quickly.

"Enter", we heard from inside. The blue haired woman pushed open the door.

The room was dimmly lit by a lamp that sat on a desk. It looked like an office, it had book shelfs filled with books. A man sat at the desk, bent over a load of paper. He glanced up and I saw his face was pale and had like a million piercings on it. His hair was red and spiky, and yes...he was really good looking. Our eyes met and he stood and walked to me. He was much taller than me when we stood opposite eachother. "Uchiha Sasuke", he said holding out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your brother was highly appreciated in our line of work. I'm Pein, founder of The Akatsuki". I nodded, shaking his hand, trying to match his grip. He let go and walked to Konan, placing his arm round her waist.

"We would be glad to let you stay until Itachi is through with Orochimaru". Wait,what the hell did he mean by that? Itachi wasn't going to _kill _him...was he? The room didn't seem effected. I the only one who didn't know Itachi was going to kill him?

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki", he said looking at my companion. "I've heard some stuff about you from Itachi". Naruto nodded smilng.

"So,how long have you both been... together?", Konan asked smirking at us. I blushed, but Naruto stayed calm.

"A while now actually", he said holding eye contact with the blue haired woman. She smiled.

"Well,I've got work to do now", the man said begining to walk back to his desk. "Konan,why don't you show these two, to the livingroom". Konan nodded and began walking towards the door. The whole time leaving, I could feel Pein's eyes on me.

When we arrived in the livingroom Konan bid her farewells and left us sitting there alone in the big room.

"Where were we?", Naruto asked leaning into me until lips met mine . I shut my eyes until we finally broke for air, he nuzzled into my neck and we both lay back on the we weren't going to do anything, just while lying here on the sofa...

"Sasuke...", Naruto whispered playfully curling his hand in my hair. I smiled at him and our lips met again in a short but blissful kiss.

"_What _do you think you two were _doing_ just running off like that?!", we both heard making us jump. We looked up,only to spot a _VERY_ pissed off Deidara.

"Hey... um... Deidara... good news is, we've already met Konan and Pein...", Naruto laughed nervously then looked at me for help.

"Yeah,we didn't run off, we simply took a wrong turn and ended up running into Konan..", I muttered pulling Naruto back towards me. Deidara twitched.

"If you think that's gonna fool me, think again! The only thing you got lost in was the pleasure of you two 'fooling' around!", he yelled, at least I'll die happy...

Suddenly Deidara's phone rang. He glowered at us again before taking it out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID.

"It's Itachi", he said"I better take this". He began walking out of the room but stopped when he got to the door and turned towards us, glaring. "If you think this is over... It's only just began...". I gulped as he shut the door behind him.

"Wow, he seemed mad...", Naruto said before once again lying on my chest. I rubbed his soft blonde hair and shut my eyes. My breathing slowed and then everything went dark.

* * *

_"Sasuke...oh...Sasuke?", I heard mumbling from above me. I blinked and suddenly my eyes shot open. Above me stood my worse nightmare. "Welcome back, Sasssuke kun". Orochimaru was leaning over me and stroking my cheek. I gasped cringing away from his touch. He smirked grabbing my hair and pulling my face towards his. He crashed his lips roughly against mine, I began tearing up and tried to pull away. He glared. "You haven't been home lately, now you must suffer the consequences". Orochimaru smirked and began to pull my t-shirt over my hands roamed towards my stomach and then towards my...._

I woke up gasping for air, still shaking with tears in my eyes, Naruto who seemed to have also fallen asleep looked at me in alarm.

"Sasuke! Are you ok? What's wrong?", he asked urgently. I shut my eyes, feeling tears fall from them. He wrapped his arms round me and rubbed my back. His warm arms around me made me feel safe. I buried my face into his chest and cried my eyes out into him.

He hummed to me and rocked me back and forth in his arms like a mother would if her child had, had a nightmare. I always thought physical comfort was best, that words were just words. I felt safe like this, warm... and for the first time in a while... I felt loved.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Naruto whispered then kissed forehead. My teeth chattered but I forced them to stop.

"I-It was O-Orochimaru... he-he was tou-touching me... He s-said that.. t-there were c-consequences.. .For n-not being home... lately", He looked so sad.

"Ssshh", he cooed while hugging me tighter. I shut my eyes. Having him near me made me feel better, I would have stayed here with him forever, but of course, Deidara just had to burst in and ruin the moment.

"Guy's,good news-What's wrong with Sasuke?", he asked concerned.

Naruto looked up at him "Nightmare", he was silence,then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke,Itachi's gotten rid of Orochimaru!Well,of couse we helped...", Deidara said happily. I blinked.

"H-How?", I asked nervously looking at the blonde, weird, I've sort of gotten used to the whole We-Kill-People-For-A-Living thing. It didn't bother me, now that I'd met them...

"Well, when we got to your house, we found Orochimaru in his bedroom... with this white haired dude with glasses.. creepy couple", I frowned. Kabuto. "They were making all kinds of wacky sounds... I was even scared to look for a minute, but then the curious side took over and I burst in, I don't think they noticed I was there, they probably couldn't hear over their-"

"Deidara, back to the point!", Naruto yelled. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh , I'd gone with Sasori danna and Kisame, great trio we'd make!",he laughed looking at us with a funny look...jeeze this guy just couldn't stop thinkin' about sex..."Aha..sorry... We got in there as quickly as we could and it was good they were so vaunrable at the moment, them being all... nevermind.... Anyway, we weren't counting on the white haired guy to be there, so we took him out too". He grinned. I just sat there in shock during the whole thing... their... dead? But.. but what would I do then... I have nobody to live with and I sure as hell wasn't living with a bunch of murderers for my whole life!

"What will Sasuke do now?", Naruto asked. It was then I remembered.

"Naruto, we haven't gone to school in two days... what will Iruka think? Isn't he like a dad to you or something?". Naruto looked deep in thought for a minute then his eyes brightened.

"Deidara! Could I call Iruka sensei from your phone?", he asked. Deidara handed him the phone and he dialed the number and waited for a few seconds until the man put it on loud speaker.

"Hello,who's speaking?", Iruka asked. There was definately stress in the mans voice.

"Hey Iruka sensei,it's-"

"NARUTO! Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried, who's phone are you calling off? Why haven't you been in school? Where are you!?", he yelled questioningly. I felt jealousy pang in my gut. Nobody had ever called to find out where i'd been.. .Nobody cared enough.

"Calm down Iruka, I've been staying with... friends", Naruto said smiling slightly.

"FRIENDS?! Your missing school to hang out with friends?! Naruto, I'm disappointed in you! That's no excuse to stay home from school!", he scolded, but you could hear the relief in his voice.

"...I have a favour to ask...", Naruto said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?", Iruka asked a bit nervously. Naruto smiled hopefully.

"Can a friend stay over for a while? He's going through a rough time at home... his foster dad died", Naruto said. H-He wants me to stay at his house?!

"Well...", he sounded unsure. "Okay, but you have to go to school tommorrow". Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Iruka sensei! I'll be home soon,see ya then!", he was about to hang when Iruka spoke again.

"Naruto", he said "Don't _ever _do that again, I was worried sick...". Naruto looked guilty.

"Okay Iruka, I'm sorry". He hung up then turned to us.

"I can't believe you just did that..", I muttered shaking my head but I couldn't stop the smile creeping onto my face.

"Okay, now that you have somewhere to stay....I guess your leaving...",Deidara said sadly,a pout on his lips.I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Deidara, you can't come with us", Naruto the door opened and the red haired man I remembered from the kitchen walked in.

"Deidara", he muttered. The blonde blushed turning towards him.

"Sasori", he whispered. Me and Naruto sat silently watching them who were sharing secret looks and stuff...

"Sorry boys,I'm going to have to steal Deidara from you for.. a while", Sasori said. Deidara nodded turning to hand me a phone.

"This phone has all our numbers in it", he said suddenly looking serious."Take it and if you ever need help or are in danger, call one of us". I nodded taking the small black phone from him. He then skipped off grabbing Sasori's hand in the process. When he left Naruto called him back.

"Deidara!", he sighed looking back at him. "What do you do with those mouths on your palms? It must be quite good for hand work". smirked knowingly at him. I smirked too.

"What can I say?I'm good with my hands!", he said before pulling Sasori out of the room and shutting the and Naruto looked at eachother and blinked. What can I say? The Akatsuki were weird!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six {=^_^=} {-_-} {o_o} {^_**#} {+_+} {_}

Naruto and I were sitting in my room in Deidara's ,it wasn't just his house,it was home to the Akatsuki,a criminal organisation that I just so happened to be friends were sitting on the freshly made bed.

"So,it's our last hour here...", Naruto said placing his hand on top of mine.I smiled at him and looked at the ground.

"Naruto...what if it's not over...what if I'm tormented forever with the memories...?", I whispered not looking at hand tightened around mine.I looked at eyes were full of determination.

"Sasuke,this brought us together,I'm not going to let it tear us apart", he said then a smile graced his lips."Sasuke,it'll never just disappear by itself," he said"It will take time for you to nearly get over it....You never will...but I want you to know that I'll be here every step of the way".Naruto...I felt tears fill my eyes and my lip trembled."Ssshhh", he comforted hugging me to his chest.I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

"Thank you so much...", I pulled away and kissed me lightly on the lips.I deepend it by licking his bottom lip allowed this was our last hour here,I'd make every minute of it tongue discovered every bit of his mouth,he didn't really taste like anything,but I didn't care.I pushed him back onto the bed and climbed onto moaned as I ground into his hardening member,I moaned too,then kissed him lips travelled to his neck and I sucked on the spot just bellow his ear where I new from previous times,was very shivered beneath me letting out a pleasurable sigh.I began unbuttoning his black shirt,revealing a tanned well built ,how I loved that chest.

"Mmmhh...S-Sasuke..", he whispered as I traced my cold finger around his nipple and down towards his belt.I smirked,unbuckling it.I did it slowly,seeing him grow impatient was sorta frowned making me laugh slightly.

"Patiance is a virtue", I whispered bending down and kissing just below his belly tongue licked the skin just above his trouser again he shivered.I smirked,feeling aroused myself.I realised I was still dressed fully and began pulling off the t-shirt I was wearing,quickly discarding of it on the smirked and once again pulled me into a _hot _steamy kiss.I moaned,letting my hands feel all the way down to his fully erect member.I broke the kiss.

I smirked."Does Iruka know your gay?", I asked rubbing his throbing member enough for him to feel teased.

"What?", he asked sceptically.I put more preasure on moaned.

"Well,does he?", I said looking at eyes were clouded over in pleasure.

"Sasuke...w-what does i-it matter?", he whispered in the midst of groaning.I smirked.

"Just curious".

"I haven't told him yet-"

"Are you scared?".

"Sasuke", he growled lustfully.I laughed quietly.I kissed him again.

He was lying on the bed,eyes closed and breathing heavily."Well", I said looking at my watch"Seems that's all we have time for".Was it just me or did it sound like a hired person used for sex... opened his eyes.A small smile spread across his face.

"You love seeing me suffer,don't you?", he asked.I was sitting up in the bed when I arrived back to him.

"What time is it?", he asked.I looked at my watch again.

"Nearly five o' clock", I said pulling on my t-shirt.

"Where's my shirt?", he asked.I spotted it across the room and grabbed smiled as I walked over to him and handed it to pulled it on and I decided I'd do the smiled at me carefuly watching me close the buttons one by one.

"So,where will I sleep when we get to your house?", I sighed.

"Iruka wont want us sleeping together", he said as I finished up with his shirt.I put both hands on each side of his face and pulled him towards let our eyes drift shut as our lips met "So probably in the spare room",he said as we pulIed apart.I nodded. Naruto smiled.

"What?",I asked shook his head.

"Oh nothing...just thinking of how great you'd look in a maids outfit", he whispered looking at my body up and down.I smirked.

"Getting kinky are we?".He laughed."Time to go".

Deidara was waiting in the livingroom for us...he seemed totally fucked Sasori...

"You better not have messed anymore sheets..", he said,but it didn't sound half as threatening as he wanted.

"What?No of course not", Naruto said innocently.

"We wouldn't dream of it", I narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah,yeah..", he muttered,hiding a small smile"Let's just get in the car".We stood and followed him out to a nice looking black we climbed in."Naruto,where does this Iruka person live?".

"You know the mental hospital?", Deidara nodded."You can drop us there and we'll walk from 's better than turning up at my house in a strangers car."Deidara stayed silent this time,watching the road closely.I sat back,shutting my wasn't that dark yet and the sky was completey white,I 'd have to go to school tommorrow,keep all this a secret,act ...I wasn't sure it would be all that we'd have to get over would stay by my side..he had promised what if...

I opened my eyes,biting my didn't deserve to have been dragged into this...he shouldn't have had to witness what he ...I smiled...I'm sort of glad he did...

"We're here",Deidara said pulling up outside the mental parked.

"I'm going to see Itachi for a while", he said getting out of the car"Remember to call if _anything _happens".I nodded.

"Say hi to Itachi for us!",Naruto said waving and walking grabbed my hand pulling me after of me wanted to see my brother but I knew we had to get would be worried.

"So Sasuke",Naruto said finally letting go of my hand.I stared ahead of me."Your gonna have to try and act thinks your foster dad just died,he'll be suspicious If your a-okay".I walked through the streets,which were getting more deserted by the minute,shops began closing and street lights began lighting grabbed my hand as we stopped outside a nice enough two story turned in and walked through the lights upstairs were off but one downstairs was blinds were had gotten a bit darker ran up to the dark red knocking he opened it.

"Iruka,I'm friends here with me", he was a sound from the kitchen and out ran Naruto's dark haired eyes brightened when he spotted wrapping his arms around the younger boy he began scolding him.

I smiled at the might have been giving out but relief laced his every squirmed out of his grip.

"Iruka this is Sasuke Uchiha", he said putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling at me with 'that' didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry about your loss,Uchiha kun",Iruka said ..act sad..act sad.

"Thank you,but it's not your fault", I choked out trying to act grief worked?...It worked!

My head whipped round to the door when another figure emerged.

"K-Kakashi!?", I exclaimed as the silver haired man smiled,visible eye crinkling.

"It's Kakashi sensei to you", he said.I sweat dropped."Your guardian passed away?Orochimaru..".He looked deep in thought.

"Iruka,Sasuke can stay in my room right?", Naruto asked snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Well...I don't see why not", Iruka muttered."But we have a guest room...Sasuke could have more room then".I looked at Kakashi who met my eyes smirked knowingly from beneath his mask.I glared at him,blushing.

"Come on _Iruka_!", Naruto whined sighed.

"Okay,okay...",he said grinned.

"Wow you seem quite happy to be sharing a room", Kakashi said putting his arm around Irukas' waist.I raised an eyebrow and Iruka pushed him away red in the shook his head smiling.

"I'm just being considerate to my friend who lost somebody close", he glanced at me "to him". I could feel Kakashi's eyes on me,calculating.I struggled not to swallow the thick lump in my sighed.

"I have food cooking for you all", he said turning back towards the kitchen.I raised an eyebrow when Kakashi followed him back inside.

"So...", Naruto said turning to grin at me.I let my lips turn up at the grabbed my hand and pulled me was dark in the haway as we headed forward. I could hear the two men talking down stairs,then some shuffling and something dropped causing Iruka to yelp...I didn't want to know what Kakashi was doing to corupt the poor man. My hand was warm and sweaty when Naruto let go and pushed open a dark wooden I heard a click and the whole room went...orange...

Of course the dobe would have such an overly bright,cheerful eye catching colour...It matched him completely.I was overwhelmed by Narutos strong scent that I loved so much. I turned to see him smiling at me with a look I'd only ever seen by one person before.I blushed.

"W-What?", I asked turning my whole body to face him. He reached out and placed his hand gently on my soft touch made me close my eyes. His fingers were warm and soft against my skin.

"You...are beautiful".

I was silent. I had been called beautiful before...but none of those times had my heart wrenched. I felt uncomfortable in my clothes because I suddenly felt warm all over...

Narutos sparkling blue orbs stared directly into my soul making me weak at the knees. He suddenly pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist,leaving my face buried in his shoulder.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Iruka stormed in,Kakashi hot on his tail.

"Naruto dinn-", he stopped mid sentence as me and Naruto pushed apart from eachother. I immediately wanted him back with me.

There was an akward silence.

"Dinners ready!", Kakashi sang grinning behind the black poloneck he wore. I glared daggers at the only made him grin wider.

Dinner was was a silence that seemed to weigh the fork down in my hand. Naruto kept glancing up at Iruka as if waiting for him to scold him. Kakashi had a permanent grin on his face as he poked at his food. I on the other hand was glaring at Kakashi. Iruka coughed making both me and Naruto Naruto stood.

"I can't take the silence!", he yelled making me wince. Iruka squeeked and Kakashi chuckled. Naruto turned towards the silever haired teacher, narrowing his eyes.

"What's your problem?!", I cringed at the tone he was using. Kakashi just smiled.

"Oh nothing...I'm just happy that our little Naruto kun has grown up!", he said with almost a sly tone.

"...", Naruto just when he was about to start yelling again Iruka stood up. He gave Naruto a small nervous smile.

"Naruto. I am totally okay with you liking Uchiha kun. I just wish you trusted me in the first place". Naruto looked shocked,then a big grin spread over his face." But Naruto...I hope you didn't skip school to...to be with Uchiha kun". Iruka seemed to blush at his own thought. Then Kakashi stood up and put his plate into the sink. He had a smirk on his face as he walked back and wrapped both of his arms around Irukas waist,then nuzzled his face into the younger mans neck making him blush and gasp. Okay...I know I liked dudes...but it was waaayy to much seeing your teacher and your boyfriends guardian _flirting _right infront of me...

Naruto seemed unfazed. He was probably to shocked to do anything. He suddenly whirled around to face me and took me in his arms squeezing me to death. I felt my face go red as both Kakashi and Iruka shared a look and smirked. Naruto let go grinning with his back to the two men. My heart squeezed at the look he gave me. Then,grabbing my hand he guided me out of the kitchen to another room. We walked hand in hand down the hall until we reached a dimly lit room I recognised as the livingroom. It was so cosy compared to mine...Naruto lay on the sofa then ooked at me expectantly while patting his stomach. A small smile graced my lips as I moved closer to join him. I lay with my head rested on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart under my ear,feeling him breathing and stroking my hair lightly. I shut my eyes. This felt so lying here with him near me. I loved it...I loved...My eyes widened. No way...it was _way _to early for love confessions! I could feel a sudden pressure on my heart. Oh my god. I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay,as most people who have read this story have probably noticed: Alot of the words are cut out of my sentences. It wrecks my head and I keep having to go back and type it up properly but it just keeps happening! I've read over and over my stories trying to fix them and well, it doesn't really work. By the end of the story I'll probably have no hair left...I'd like to say that the original documents don't really have many mistakes, it's only when I upload them to Fanfiction that words are cut out etc. I'm really annoyed and it probably has alot to do with my computer. So...um...for those who have read through the story and through the mistakes and stuff, I'd like to say thanks and you are AWESOME for putting up with my retardedness! You all deserve a huge HUG! I'm actually surprised that anyone has been reading it so far...well um..enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

I forced my eyes to stay closed as the white light tryed to drag me from my dreams. I heard a chuckle. What the hell? Finally after a short argument with myself, I let my eyes drift open only for them to widen in shock.

"Rise and shine Sasuke!", a tall white haired man I knew all to well was standing towering over me. I was about to sit up when something shifted beneath me and tightened around my waist and torso.

My eyes drifted upwards and towards the sleeping blonde who had a look of peace settled on his features. My eyes softened and I looked back at the man.

"What?", I asked, bitterness dripping from my tongue.

"I'm guessing your not a morning person..."

"...".

There was a small groan and Naruto's fingers scraped along the skin where my t-shirt had ridden up. My breath hitched causing Kakashi to chuckle again.

Great timing dobe...

"Sha..suk..e", the blonde whispered groggily. I looked towards him again when the weight of his arm left my stomach. He was rubbing his eyes and then he yawned, grinning down at me.

"Morning...", he whispered smiling softly making my heart flutter. His eyes drifted towards the man standing above us.

"K-Kakashi? What are you doing?", he asked as the man began shaking suddenly. I raised an eyebrow then he looked up revealing the visible part of his face which was crinkled happily...he was...laughing...?

"hehe...heh..", he turned slowly still laughing and walked out of the room. Naruto and I stared after him unsure of what to say. Then Naruto began laughing aswell making me turn to him. Without warning, he pulled me back into his warm chest and I shut my eyes savouring the moment. Then it was all ruined by one loud annoying groan that sounded right from beneath my ear. I glared up at the blonde who simply smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe sorry...I'm sorta hungry...", he said as we both sat up.I rolled my eyes at him.

"That part I sort of figured out on my own dobe".

"Hmph! Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"D-"

"BREAKFAST!".

Akward silence...

We were late for school that morning becaue _somebody _just had to try and sneak into _my _shower that morning...could that blonde BE any dumber..?

We had decided to go to school at different times so that nobody got suspicious but that didn't really work because of a certain white haired teacher who just so happened to announce that if we hadn't been up so late then we wouldn't be so late with knowing glances...hn says him!

The class was already started when we walked in. All eyes turned towards us suspiciously and there were whispers and snickers. My Uchiha glare shut them all up.

"Ah,Uchiha,Uzumaki. Your late", our teacher for this class informed us.

"Hehe sorry sensei", Naruto said rubing the back of his head in that nervous gesture he always did. She smiled shaking her head then motioned for us to take our seats. I sat in the third row from the back and Naruto sat one ahead of me. I hated sitting here. It always felt as though I was being watched.

I sighed glancing out the window. This was our history class.

History wasn't so bad,it was just another one of those subjects I already new,so there wasn't much point in listening.

I took my time glancing out the window at the tall sakura tree that bloomed not to far thoughts were drifting from one thing to the other pretty quickly...Orochimaru...He was..dead. That thought was a bit comforting in itself,but it made me uneasy.

I couldn't stay with Naruto forever and if my guardian was dead,then people would become worried and suspicious. I bit my lip.

eyebrows furrowed when something hit the back of my head. I glanced down to my feet where a crumpled white all of paper lay. Sighing,I picked it up.

_Uchiha,meet me outside at the sakura tree at lunch_

That was all it said. Nobody signed it. I raised an eyebrow and slowly glanced behind me. Nothing seemed out of order,everyone looked as bored as always in history.

I glanced at the clock. There was one more class until our first lunch,then another three before the second one. Hm...

When the bell rang signaling the end of history,I stood swiftly,grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

As I walked past Naruto,I felt his hand brush mine and I glanced back. He was looking at me with a small smile on his face.

He suddenly jumped when an arm was swung casually around his shoulder.

"O-Oh hey Kiba", he said coughing slightly. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay blondie?", Naruto frowned at the nickname "You seem a bit flustered". The dobes eyes widened a bit and then he grinned.

"I'm fine Kiba", he said. Then Kibas' eyes drifted towards me and he smiled nervously.

"S-Sasuke...um..how've you been? I haven't seen you since..", he went quiet and looked at the ground. I sighed.

"I'll see you in a while Kiba. Naruto", i said before turning to go to my next class. I could here Naruto murmer a goodbye and Kiba sigh in relief.

My next class was liturature. It was a second class that Kakashi taught, him having lots of time and all...psh.

I think he only does it for the extra pay. Well I don't blame him...

I walked slowly through the hallways that were clearing as the minutes went by. I closed my hand only to open it again in confusion. I looked down to see that i still had the note in my hand. Who was it from anyway? I rolled it around in my hand a bit before stuffing it into my pocket and speeding up so i wasn't to late. Not that it would matter,he was always late himself. I turned the corner and stopped outside the english room. Then slowly turning the handle, I stepped inside.\

Only a couple of people looked up. The rest were busy talking, laughing or making out. I took my seat near the back and shut my eyes.

It wasn't very long after that I could hear the chair beside me being pulled out and somebody shuffling beside me. I opened my eyes again to see a familiar pink haired girl sit next to me. Oh great...I was going to get groped.

"Hi...Sasuke...", she muttered smiling at me. Hm,no suffix? Maybe she's over the obsession...

"Hn".

"Um...I don't mean to be nosey,but,are you okay?". I looked at her surprised. Her eyes were sad but caring.

"What do you mean?", i asked suspiciously. A small tint of pink coloured her cheeks.

"Well...I-um..I heard-". The door was banged open hitting the wall making everyone jump or yelp and in walked a grinning Anko. WTF?

She glanced around, grin suddenly slipping.

".....................You're not my class...................". Everyone sweat dropped when she laughed nervously before backing out. I slowly turned back to Sakura who was still staring after the woman. I sighed.

"Oh!", she suddenly exclaimed turning back to me." I-I heard your guardian...d-".

"I'm sorry Sakura. But could we please not talk about it". I was surprised my voice didn't come out all shaky. I felt suddenly very...empty..?

Sakura looked ready to cry.

"Oh god Sasuke..I'm sorry!", she said gripping my hand which lay on the desk.

I stiffned but she didn't let go. The door opened finally and in walked the yawning silver haired man.

"...g'morning class", he muttered setting his book and cup of coffee on his desk,which was piled high with papers and books.

I felt Sakuras' hand slip from mine slowly and turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face, but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"...Sakura", I whispered. She jumped,turning to me. "It's okay..I'm fine,thanks for being concerned...". She looked taken back but then she smiled warmly at me and leaned in to my ear.

_"Sasuke kun..I know you like Naruto kun......your secret is safe with me.."_

My eyes widened and I stared at her.

"...Hm...", she whispered."I'm jealous of him. But he's cute and you two work well together. Even if you do fight alot". She giggled.

I couldn't help but smile a bit at her."...Thank you...Sakura". She just smiled and turned back to listen to our white haired teacher.

"....and that's why I was so late this morning!", he said taking another swig of his coffee. Everyone sweat dropped."Oh Sasuke! You and Uzumaki kun still have that poster to do! We'll all talk about it when we get home! Over dinner, okay?". I growled and shut my eyes,now very pissed off at the grinning teacher." Okay class that's enough!". The whispers stopped as quickly as they had started." Okay! Lets start reading! Who wants to go first?".

After the bell rang I went to leave the classroom when Sakura grabbed my arm. I turned to face her petite figure.

"Sasuke kun,do you want to eat lunch with us?", she asked then began talking again before I could say anything "I know you'll say no-" Then why'd you ask-"But I was just thinking. You want to act normal around Naruto,but you probably want to sit next to him at lunch! If I invited you, then it would be normal and nobody would suspect a thing!". She was grinning at the end of her speech. Hm...Maybe I could get to like her after all.

She waved at me as she ran off a minute later. I turned and began walking away too, sticking my hands in my pocket. I stopped walking when I took hold of the all to familiar piece of paper and pulled it out. Should I go? What if it's important?

_What if it's not?_

Oh for the love of God...please tell me your not here...

_Hehe Come on Sasuke..I thought y'ad miss me!_

Hm...Maybe I should visit Itachi..He'd know what to do about the voices in your head...

_Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm here to help!_

Yeah? Well your giving me a headache,so if your here to help,then please, be of asistance and Fuck off!

_Tch...So cruel..._

Hn

...no answer,thank god...Hm...What could happen if I did go? We're on school property,it's probably just a fangirl anyway...And that was how I found myself walking towards the field.

At first it seemed as if nobody was I kept getting these weird shivers everytime i took a step closer. I shook it off as a breez and kept walking.

"I thought you wouldn't come", a voice said making me jump. Before I could even check to see who was talking,I was swung around and my back was roughly pushed into the bark of the tree. I grunted in pain and winced. A soft cold finger traced my jaw line and I opened my eyes shivering at the sensation against my warm skin. The person chuckled. Wait...

"S-Sai?", I asked looking at my almost look alike. He was wearing that fake creepy smile of his and had his eyes closed.

His cold fingers then travelled down my neck slowly and stopped just below my collar. I gasped and arched my back then glared at him.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked angrilly. He laughed taking a step closer. He leaned in close to my ear.

_"I thought that was obvious...Sasuke kun",_ those words seemed to paralyse me, in more fear than anger. I felt his tongue move over my ear lobe and moved down to my neck. I bit back a moan. What the hell was I doing?! Why couldn't i push him away?!

His mouth clamped down on my neck and began sucking. I moaned without warning and immediately regreted it. He moved so quickly that I didn't know what the hell was happening until I felt his lips on mine. I gasped and he took that advantage to shove his tongue into my mouth roughly.

I willed my body to move...Sai placed his hands at either side of my head against the tree trunk.

_Move...move...please...move for Naruto..._It was at that thought that my eyes shot open and I lifted my arms to shove Sai away. He stumbled backwards and then smirked at me licking his lips.

"You tasted nice Sasuke...We should do that more often". I didn't say anything,just turned and ran as quickly as I could back to the school building. I looked at my watch. I was four minutes late for class, but what worried me more,was that Sai(that bastard) could have left a fucking mark on me...

I took a U turn to the bathrooms and crashed full force into a hard chest,causing both of us to fall.

I hit the ground with an 'oomph' and the other person grunted. I looked up and was surprised to see the Hyuuga himself lying half under me. I bit back my laughter at the look of Neji and his long dark hair covering his face. He sat up slowly and glared at me, pushing his hair back. I watched him with his eyes closed. I couldn't help but notice how attractive and feminen he looked. He then looked at me,his glare turning into a concerned confused look.

"Sasuke?", I was a bit surprised he didn't call me'Uchiha' like he usually did." A-Are you...crying?". My eyes widned in surprise at the question.

I reached up to my cheeks where i indeed felt warm wet skin. I blushed.

"What's wrong?", he asked standing then offering me a hand. I hesitated making him roll his eyes."Don't worry Uchiha,I wont tell Naruto you were holding hands with another man". I gaped at him making him smirk."It wasn't that hard to figure out. Next time,you should probably _not _stare at him so openly".

I blushed glaring at him."...you're just jealous 'cause your not getting any...", I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?", he asked skeptically. He sighed straightening down his hair once more."You're hanging out with that loud blonde to much", he then turned to leave. I could still hear him muttering under his breath as he walked away.

When I got to the bathrooms I looked at my watch. There was no point turning up for class when it was three quarters of the way over...

I looked in the mirror and grimaced. I was unusually pale,even for me, my eyes were still a bit red. I bit my lip when I spotted the one thing I didn't want to see, right above my white collar. My fingers traced over it lightly, but i felt like scraping it off in reality. It made me feel a bit sick the way I let him see me shiver and moan because off him. I felt like vomiting when remembering his tongue inside my mouth...but the thing that was the worst...was that I liked it.

This time I really did feel sick and I ran into one of the stalls and threw up the contents of my breakfast. I really hated getting sick...it was utterly revolting. I heard a small knock on the door.

"Hey,are you okay in there man?", a voice said. I recognised it almost instantly. It was dogbre-I mean Kiba...cough...

"Y-Yeah.." I whispered,although it was quite obvious that i was not.

"...wait...Sasuke?!", the stall door was yanked open in a matter of seconds and the brunette stormed in. I sighed...

"Dude! Are you okay? Was it something you ate? You're not throwing up on purpose are you?!", he started yelling. I closed my eyes then stood up wiping my mouth.

"Kiba...I'm fine and yes,I'm throwing up because of something I ate". The dog lover sighed in relief then looked at me in concern.

"Do you need the n...You've got a hickey...", he said, his eyes glued to my neck. I twitched.

"...Do you have a breath mint or something?", I asked. He glared at me.

"My breath is fine!", he exclaimed "Why must people be so fucking cruel?! Just cause i like dogs does not mean my-"

"Kiba! It's for me!", I yelled frustrated. He laughed nervously.

"Oh...". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mall box of mints.

"Will these do?". I nodded walking over to the sink and filled my mouth with water,then after gargling it, I spat it out. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve then turned to Kiba,who was holding out the box of mints. I took two and put them in my mouth.

"You okay now?", Kiba asked concern evedent in his voice. I looked at the hickey once more in the mirror and covered it with my fingers once more.

"To be honest...no...But that doesn't matter anymore...Come on", I said. He jumped at the order and I was expecting him to yell at me for ordering him around,but he just nodded and left the bathroom after me.

I didn't see the sad look he give me. He knew I was revolted by the 'love bite'. Which meant...It was given to me against my will.

The bell rang after a few minutes when we left the bathrooms.

"We should go meet Naruto", Kiba said breaking the silence. I nodded and followed him.

When Naruto came out of the classroom and saw us together, shock was clearly the only thing he was feeling. What? Okay so it wasn't _everyday _me and Kiba 'hung out', but no need to be that shocked jeez...

"S-Sasuke! Are you okay? You look really sick!", the dobe went as far as to put his warm palm on my forhead. When our eyes met, he let it slip until it cupped my face.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing to Sasuke?", Kiba exlaimed in question. Naruto jerked away from me blushing dark red.

"I-I was checkig his temperature!"

"More like checking him out!"

"Kiba please! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Well that's what you've got on Sasuke!"

"Dude that was a really lame insult..."

"Yeah? Well- hold on...you think? Hmm...I guess i do need to work on my comebacks...ah well,lets get to class!".

...Okaaaayyyy.....

We all walked in silence but I could feel Naruto glancing at me every so often. I felt nervous under his gaze. Did he see the hickey? Oh dang! Maybe he's putting me under pressure so that as soon as he asks I'll-

_Sasuke! Stop being ridiculous! Get the hell over yourself! If he asks tell him the fucking truth!_

I nodded..For once the voice in my head was right...

_Stupid asshole..._

........

The last few classes were quite slow. One art class and double PE last class.

As we walked up the stairs to the art class I felt someones eyes on me. I glanced around,but nobody seemed to be. I continued walking, Naruto and Kiba walking ahead of me chatting and laughing, not sensing my nervousness. Suddenly a hand was on the small of my back and it travlled downward to cup my ass. I whipped my head around,suddenly feeling very warm. Onyx met onyx and I froze. Naruto an Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"Nice love bite Sasuke kun", he whispered slyly. I glared and was about to push him away when he grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards his. His lips grazed mine lightly then he pulled away as quick as he had done it, and was gone up the stairs in a flash. I stared after him in dusgust...disgust at myself. I felt angry tears threatning to fall.

"Sasuke...!", I looked up to where Naruto was grinning down at me "Come on or we'll be late!". He laughed and disappeared again.

I frowned and stared in the direstion Sai went before finally running upstairs after the dobe and dog breath.

"What the hell were you doing on the stairs teme?", Naruto asked as we sat down in the art class. I jumped.

"O-Oh..um..nothing dobe".

"Sasuke...I coud see that you were nearly crying...what the hell's wrong?", he asked a little more forcefully.

"It was nothing."

"Stop acting like nothing's happening teme! I can see it godamnit! I thought we were over the secrets!", he was angry now. I..I still couldn't bring myself to say it though...It hurt to see him this upset.

He sat back down and the class were silent.

_"I....I thought we were over...the secrets"_, he whispered not looking at me. I think my heart was ripped out and used as a dart bored at that moment. I bit my lip. I knew people were watching us. We were usually killing eachother by now....I knew it wasn't a good idea...but....

"Naruto". He didn't look up."Naruto." No answer...ugh dobe! "Naruto! Look at me!". He looked at me from the corner of his eye. Ugh! Fine then! I only know of one way to make this idiot happy!

"Naruto...", I whispered lustfully. His eyes widened and he turned to face me. Perfect.

"S-Sas-uke?", he whispered nervously. I reached out cupping his right cheek and pulling his face towards mine. I watched his eyes flutter closed and a small blush spread across his scarred cheeks. My lips met his lightly,then I began moving them against his letting my tongue slip past his lips.

I know I shouldn't have been making out with Naruto in the middle of a crowded classroom, but I didn't like it when he was angry. He moaned into the kiss, pushing his body against mine and tangling his hands in my hair. I felt something in my 'lower region' twitch when we pulled apart and he whispered my name into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry Naruto...", I whispered as I shut my eyes rubbing his back lightly. He pulled away and smiled.

"It's fine teme...but please don't do it again...promise?", he said. I bit my lip. I couldn't promise anything...but,to see him smile like that...

"I promise dobe".

"UZUMAKI!!! UCHIHA!!!", we both glanced up to see a very red in the face teacher. Naruto turned beat red. It was kind of cute.

I simply glared at the woman."NO DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN MY CLASSROOM!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!"

Naruto gaped at the woman and I remembered...The principle was literally like an aunty to him! I tried not to snicker.

"But-"

"GO!"

"But miss-"

"UZUMAKI!! GO NOW!"

"B-"

"Come on dobe...".

Naruto pouted and picked up his belongings, following me out of the classroom. Just as we left, we heard a thump and the teacher yelling.

"Oh God! Hinata! Help wake Kiba up! God damnit! Somebody get the nurse!".


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Hello all ye earthlings! I would love to say thank you to those who have commented! I bow down to you and your almighty awesomfulness....lol

And now for the bit every Naruto fanfiction author hates typing...

**Disclaimer:**Oh gosh I...I don't own Naruto? I was pretty sure I bought it on ebay...Oh! And I don't own Moulin rouge...I even changed it slightly...lol

**Chapter 8(dramatic music plays)**

Hmm...you ever notice how boring the ceiling is...?

Well if not...IT'S PRETTY FUCKING BORING! Why the hell did that dobe _have _to be so loud?! I glanced down at the blonde who lay sprawled across my chest, a bit of drool soaking into the black vest I wore. I sighed and began closing my eyes, only to nearly fall out of the bed when another loud snore erupted from the blondes mouth. I felt a small smile tug at my lips when I remembered earlier that day...heh...

_Flashback..._

_"Damnit Sasuke! What the hell is Tsunade gonna say!? She'll fucking drown me in that fishtank!!", Naruto screamed pointing a shaky finger at the fishtank we were sitting across from. We were in the main office, waiting for Tsunade, our principal to let us come in. _

_"Calm down dobe', I said then shivered. What the fuck?_

_..._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!", he yelled making me flinch."SHE'LL KILL ME!"._

_I sighed._

_"Look, Naruto. Don't you think that you should relax? This will be around school by tomorrow and everyone will know". That's when reality dawned on me...Oh shit...Everyone will...know..._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha", a females voice called. We both looked up to see a short, dark haired woman smiling at us." Tsunade sama will see you now". I gulped and saw Naruto smile in thanks to the woman before he stood and made his way to the door. I could see his hand shaking and I reached out and held it making him jump. He looked back at me with big nervous eyes and I smiled at him._

_"Come on dobe...don't be a coward", I muttered. He looked shocked for a minute then he blushed looking at the ground with a pissed off expression._

_"Stupid teme...", he mumbled before pushing the door open._

_Before either of us coud even register what was happening, we were both trapped in a bone breaking hug. I looked up in surprise._

_W-Why the fuck was the principal hugging us?!_

_She let go, grinning at Naruto._

_"Oh Naruto! I'm so happy that you've finally come to your senses about your sexual orientation!!", she yelled grinning. Okaaaay..._

_Naruto didn't say anything. He just stood there blushing deep scarlet. It was actually kinda funny._

_"But...", she suddenly turned very serious, glancing from me to him. "No making out in classrooms thank you very much...". _

_"B-But Grandma Tsunade! Teme did it! It was a surprise attack on my lips!", he yelled pouting. I smirked._

_"Now now dobe...It was a simple apology...", I muttered stuffing my hands into my pockets._

_"Hm....But anyway...", Tsunade said. "You still have to realise that people are going to be against what you two have together, and I know it's stupid but be carefull how far you go in public, 'kay?". She tried to smile but it ended up in more a worried frown._

_"We know", I said looking her straight in the eye. I reached down and entertwined both mine and Narutos' hands. He looked at me with teary eyes._

_"Sasuke...", he whispered blushing. Then without warning, he reached up and kissed my cheek lightly before turning and looking at the ground shyly._

_Tsunades' eyes had softened._

_"Okay then boys...School is over in like seven minutes...so...", Tsunade began walking back to her desk where she put her feet up and grinned slyly."Move your asses out of here! It's Tsunade time...", she reached down and opened her desk drawer, pulling out a brown glass bottle."Didn't you hear me?! I said beat it!"._

_We were out of there in aproximately 3 seconds._

_We stood in the hallway in silence for a few seconds then the shrill ring of the bell rung out throughout the school_

_End Flashback..._

I was unconsciously stroking Naruto's soft hair when I opened my eyes again. Hm...I must have drifted off...

My eyebrows furrowed. What the fuck was Sai thinking?! I bit my lip.

He was never like this before...I yawned and stared at the clock...04:56...

Ah jesus...I guess I could fake a sickness to get out of school and stay home...yeah...that seemed like a good ide...yawn...

* * *

"Sasuke...Oi Sasuke!", I was roughly shaken until I opened my eyes glaring at the idiot above me. He was grinning down at me."Rise and shine sleepy head!".

"Nnngnn", I moaned turning away from him and shutting my eyes. I heard him chuckle then before I could even say anything, I felt his cold fingers tracing patterns on my shoulder and neck. I shivered.

"Teme, we have school", he whispered close to my ear. When I didn't say anything, he kissed my neck lightly.

"Nng Naruto...", I whined "I'm not feeling well...I'm staying home...". He 'Hmph'ed once and went to storm out when my hand reached around and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him back until he fell on the bed ontop of me..."Stay...".

"Hehe...No teme...I have to go!", he laughed freeing himself from my grip and standing. He straightened his clothes down again and smiled at me. "I've got to go Sasu-chan". He whispered and bent down kissing my forehead lightly. I frowned at him sleepily then shut my eyes again.

When I heard the door shutting I suggled in beneath Narutos' warm blanket, inhaling his scent I loved so much.

"Hmm....", I sighed happily. Then I realised something. Shit...I don't really get to sleep after I've been woken up...god damnit...

I lay there for a few more minutes until I finally drew back the covers and stood up from the bed. I yawned and streched, then on the way to the bathroom I scratched my crotch, something I would never really do...Stupid dobe...rubbing off on me...

When I opened the door I turned the light on then walked over to the mirror. I looked like death...Big purple bruises surrounded my eyes,I was quite pale and the hickey was still there...

I shut my eyes in aggravation then walked over to the shower, turning it on and letting it run while I undressed. I dropped my boxers around my ankles and pulled the black vest over my head, shivering when the cool air hit my bare skin. As I stepped into the warm water, I thought I could faintly here the door downstairs opening and closing. Probably just Iruka going to work...

_Or Kakashi coming in..._

I grimaced picking up the dark blue herbal essences bottle, remembering the ad...hm...Only Naruto could make _me _scream in pleasure like that...heh.

I emptyed a good lot of the shampoo onto the palm of my hand and began massaging it into my scalp slowly, shutting my eyes.

When I felt that I had enough of the shampoo in my hair, I began rinsing. With that done, I grabbed the shower gel from beside me and began rubbing it into my skin. It smelled like Naruto...figures...

I quickly rinsed myself off quickly, grabbed the white fluffy towel from beside the sink and wrapped it around my waist, stepping out of the shower. I shivered, but not because I was cold...It seemed that I was shivering alot lately...hm.

I opened the bathroom door to get my clothes when I turned round to face the drawers. One was open. Now usually I wouldn't be so paranoid but...I was creeped out recently.

"Sasuke".

I yelped and swerved around dropping my towel to my feet, only to be met by a familiar two men. Deidara and Sasori.

The blondes eyes widened and lowered until they stopped right on my now bare member...oh fuck...

"What the fuck are you both doing here!?", I yelled hurrying to grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"See I told you he'd be good for a threesome!", Deidara yelled at Sasori who had a small blush on his face. I glared at the man who only grinned back sheepishly.

"Hey Sasuke", he said nervously. Sasori stayed silent.

"I didn't want to have to ask again but...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!".

Deidara flinched."Dude, chillax", he muttered looking around the room. "We're here for...a friendly visit, thats all..".

I twitched. Murderers don't go on _friendly _visits...

"Why are you here Deidara?!", I yelled losing my cool. Hey...I know I don't really lose my cool...but they just saw me NAKED! Gah...

"Well...", the blonde now walked forward with what looked like...teary eyes..? What the-"I missed you Sasuke!". The male swung his arms around my shoulders and much to my dismay and embarrassment, my towel dropped again. My cheeks burned when he purposly pressed against me more.

"Get. Your. Boyfriend. OFF ME!", I yelled angrilly. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose, then walked over, pulling his boyfriend away from me.

I snatched my towel off the ground and glared heatedly at the duo.

"Heh...", Deidara tried again "That was purley accidental". I twitched.

"Okay, enough.", Sasori said breaking the silence that enveloped the room. "Orochimarus' body is gone". ...........................WHAT?!

I think I started hyperventilating.

* * *

I walked to the front door after the two older men had left. I locked it then walked swiftly to the back door, repeating the process. My hands were shaking.

My stomach growled. Oh yeah....I hadn't eaten yet. Though, even if I ate I would probably just vomit it up anyway.

I went into the livingroom and sat down, turning on the TV. I wasn't really watching it, but the sounds somehow helped calm my nerves.

My thoughts kept drifting back to my earlier conversation with Deidara and Sasori....

_Flashback......_

_The men had let me change before we continued our conversation. We all sat in Narutos' bedroom, well they did, I really couldn't sit at the moment._

_"H-How...?", I whispered, my eyes darting between the two men. Deidara sighed._

_"Well, we...we thought we had killed the two men...but, it seems we thought wrong". I stood at the drawers, staring at my shaky hands._

_Sasori spoke next. _

_"Orochimaru specialised in different...medical procedures. If thats what you'd call them...", he spoke, voice void of emotion but his eyes never left mine._

_"What...What kind of..procedures...?", I asked in a hushed tone. Deidara frowned._

_"Orochimaru kidnapps people and he experiments on them and performs surgery on them until they can't be recognised"._

_I felt sick rise in my throat and shut my eyes tightly. Deidara continued._

_"When you lived with him, he would go out for long periods of time, yes?". I nodded, eyes still closed. "That was what he was doing...when he wasn't with you..". Oh god.... "Kabuto was Orochimarus' student...he was also the one who kidnapped the victims and disposed of the bodies."_

_I felt tears fill my eyes. "It seems Orochimaru had trained acomplices who, well to put it simple, saved him. I don't know about the Kabuto guy though. All I know is that thismorning Orochimarus' body was gone, Kabutos' too. We don't know what they're planning...but I doubt they're very happy about us interupting them while they were-". Sasori cut him off. Thank God...._

_"Deidara, back on topic please". Deidara smiled apologeticaly._

_"We don't think they're happy about being shot. Which leads us to believe, he's going to try and get revenge." I gulped. Why the fuck did my life suck so fucking much?! "We don't think you're the target though...". _

_"And why's that?", I asked, the question came out a bit more venemous than it was suppose to. _

_"Well, by now Orochimaru knows that you've got a criminal organisation watching your every move and keeping you safe. I don't think even he is stupid enough to try anything. But to be safe, we have people watching over Naruto. Okay?". I just nodded, unable to say anything more._

_End Flashback......_

Deidara and Sasori had left after telling me not to tell Naruto or anyone else. There was no need getting everybody worked up about it when the Akatsuki would have it settled...or so they said. I still wasn't sure that we should keep something so serious from him....he was part of this too.

I once again stared at the tv then getting bored, I checked my watch. 1:20pm....gah....I shut my eyes...

This was bound to happen from the start..Whenever something went well, it always turned on me and my life pummeled into the firey depths of hell...fuck sake. My eyes shot open...Wait...where the fuck was Iruka?! I shot up from the sofa, banging my knee of the coffee table and cursing in pain. Ignoring the slight limp I had, I went to the kitchen where sure enough, a note was stuck on the fridge. I sighed in relief, reaching for the note.

_Sasuke, _

_If your reaading this, then I've already left._

_I'm just gone to work, so there's nothing to worry about._

_If you have any emergencys do not hesitate to call me. I will be home_

_at about seven tonight, as there is a meeting on. I've already told Naruto so _

_have a good time while i'm gone...Just no parties!-_I snorted- _And before you snort_

_and say there wouldn't be enough time or whatever, I know that teenagers are capable_

_of __anything__ dinner is in the fridge, just heat it up!_

_See you at seven, _

_Iruka._

Ooookkkaaaaayyy........

I crumpled up the notein my hand and threw it in the bin. Okay, so I was alone anyway...I sighed...God I've been doing that alot lately.

Gah It's so fucking boring being here all alone, maybe I could go for a walk...maybe.

* * *

After I walked for about twenty minutes, I sat down on the bench in a park not to far from Narutos' house. I looked around.

There weren't many people around, It being like 2:15 or something. The sky was clouded over, and it was quite windy. I shut my eyes snuggling deeper into the dark blue jacket and grey scarf I was wearing. The only real sounds were those from the cars and trucks that sped by without a care. I could hear crows _caw_-ing above me in the trees that stood tall above me.

I opened my dark onyx eyes and looked around. I could see a mother and her child playing in the play area a few metres away. They were grinning at eachother as she helped him slide down the red slide. A small smile graced my features.

"Fancy seeing you here", a voice said suddenly from behind me. Oh god no....

Sai smiled fakely down at me. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. I shivered. He walked around and sat down next to me. I stiffened immediately, then took a deep breath.

"Why...why are you doing this Sai?", I whispered still looking ahead of me. He chuckled darkly.

"Because Sasuke....", he started. "I just can't help myself." I stayed silent. "Don't take it personally...It's just what I'm being told to do".

I frowned. What the hell was he talking about?! It was then that Sai decided to stand. I jumped at his sudden movement. He began walking towards the trees. My eyebrows furrowed. H-He couldn't just walk away like that! Without telling me what the _FUCK_ he was he talking about? I stood and hurried after him. I happened to miss the smirk he had on his mouth...

"Sai Where the hell are you going?! What did you mean by 'what your told to do'?! Stop walking away from me!", I yelled angrilly. He came to a halt but didn't look back. It was about that time that I looked at my surroundings.

We had walked through the park and to the sort of forest that had grown next to it. The people who had built the park had made a track run through it, so that people would have an area to go running whenever they wanted. But we weren't on the path. Not anymore anyway...

"Look S-Sai....I don't know what the hell your at...but i'd advise you to stop this. Now.", I told the teenager before me with a shaky voice. He turned smiling at me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

_Oh, good job Sasuke...Follow the possible serial killer into the woods...clever move! And your suppose to be the smart one!_

...You know...you could be a little more comforting...

_Yeah...I could. But I'm not going to be! You just followed the creep who's been molesting you into the fucking woods! I'm to young to die! I'm going to kill you!_

Fine then! You can just piss off! I'll probably be killed and _your_ threatening to kill me too! Nice....

_Be focused you fucktard! You could get hurt here!_

Why must I have a voice in my head...?

"Oh Sasuke...I don't think your in a position for telling me what to do...", Sai cooed in a sickingly sweet voice. He walked back towards me not breaking eye contact. "Now Sasuke...Why don't we play..a game of sorts...". I got quite an unpleasant shiver when he said that and my inner voice was screaming at me to run. But my legs wouldn't move. They couldn't. I felt my clothes sticking to me. "Hm...Sasuke, you seem kind of warm...We should probably take care of that". He began slipping the scarf off from around my neck. His eyes still didn't leave mine.

I could hear Narutos' voice ringing through my head...

_Teme! What the hell are you doing just standing there!? Fight him! Fight him for your safety Sasuke! Fight him for me!_

My eyes shot open and I hit Sais' hand away, causing his eyes to widen.

"Wha...", I raised my fist, balling it and went to punch him, when he caught it and pulled me towards him. Our bodys crashed against eachother nearly winding me, we hit the ground with a thump. I winced trying to cradle my wrist, only to grunt in pain when my hands were held above my head. I blushed at our position, him straddling my waist. I squirmed around trying to kick him off me, but he just smirked down at me.

"Haha he was right...it is so much more fun when you fight back!".

And that's when everything fell into place...

_Orochimarus' body is gone_

_We have people watching you both just incase_

_It's just what I'm being told to do..._

Oh shit....I lay frozen beneath the smirking boy."Ah...You seemed to have finally caught on! Well, I knew you Uchiha were smart!". Panic gripped my every muscle, as if it was several ropes holding me down. I was finding it hard to breath...

_Bastard! Calm the fuck down!_

Oh sht oh shit oh fucking shit.....I felt like screaming but without air I couldn't. I faintly felt Sai lean down and kiss my neck, licking it, sucking it and then finally biting it. I groaned in pain and shivered when he licked it. Sai chuckled at my reaction.

"Aren't humans just fasinating?", he asked "No matter who does it, no matter where it's done or even if you want it to be done to you...Your body will enjoy it....Even if you don't". My eyes widened at what he was implying...I...I was going to be raped again.

I guess that was the moment that I realised I would never escape from Orochimaru. I would never be safe, even when I had a group of skilled hit men guarding me, even when I had my dobe here...My sweet and beautiful dobe..._I would __never__ escape. _Tears pricked my eyes...and I prepared for one of the worst things that could happen again............To happen.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooooohhhh....Dark atmosphere.....I know, I hate myself too...please feel free to throw tomatoes at me....

Please review....Reviews are like oxegen! Reviews lift us up where we belong! All we need are reviews!(hehe sorry for the whole moulin rouge thingy there...such an awesome movie...lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Hello again! So....chapter nine....wow, I never thought I'd even get to chapter 5 in this story and I have to say how proud I am of myself!

Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited or reviewed or whatever on this story, cause you're the people I'm writing for, so arigatou!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto....sigh...

**Chapter 9**

I blinked taking in the dark familiar surroundings of the forest. I shivered, unable to really move. When I glanced down at my body I felt tears sting my eyes.

My bruised and battered naked body lay scratched and slightly blue from the cold. It was only covered by my dark blue jacket.

There was an over whelming feeling of emptyness inside me, It actually physicaly hurt. Why the hell couldn't it all just end...? Maybe if I just lay here and let myself freez to death...yeah, that could work.

_Sasuke......W-What are you going to do...? How are you going to get home...to Naruto?_

My body began shaking as I choked on a strangled sob. I curled up more under my coat, my throat aching....I must have screamed.

_Sasuke! Get up!_

I ignored the voice. I had no reason to live...I was tainted now and Naruto wouldn't love me....

_What the fuck are you thinking bastard?! Don't you dare go suicidal on me! Naruto fucking needs you! Think of how much he would suffer if you killed yourself! Would you really cause him that much pain!?_

I let out a pained cry as I tried to sit up. Holy fuck....He must have torn something. With tears still steaming down my face, I looked around for my clothes.

It was hard to see. I strained my eyes as much as possible, until finally I spotted a small pile not to far away. I tried standing, but that didn't look like an option without having something to pull me up.

I dragged myself through the dirt and undergrowth, wincing in pain from the scratches and bruises on my legs and torso. Then, reaching the tree, I hoisted myself up. I winced and my breath caught in my throat.

_Come on Sasuke...._I let out a small gasp as I bent down to scoop up my clothes and my knees wobbled.

"A-Ah...shit....", I grunted leaning back on the tree trunk for support. I let out a ragged breath and glanced at the clothes I was holding in my shaky hands.

White t-shirt....It was smudged brown with dirt and red from blood. I grimaced and began moving to put it on. Pain coursed through my body making me cry out and hang my head.

_Just slowly Sasuke....slowly and try not to hurt yourself anymore...._I let out a pained sigh and let the t-shirt slip over my head and fall into place.

I needed boxers...

_Sasuke, just put on the jeans...._I bit back another sob as I pulled them on with more force than necessary.

_Slowly Sasuke...._I looked around and then realised I still had my watch. I blinked away the tears and tried to focus on the small numbers...4:56.

I shivered and looked around for my coat, spotting it a few feet away. I limped towards it wincing in pain with every step. I bent down and picked it up with shaky hands, throwing it over my shoulders.

I glanced around at the tall dark trees and chose a random direction and began limping away. I needed warmth, I needed safety.

I needed Itachi.

I leaned my weight against a tree trunk breathing heavily. I shut my eyes, all I wanted to do was scream! How the hell was I suppose to find my way out of this damn forest!? I feel like I've been blindfolded and told to walk through a fucking maze! I groaned in frustration, cradling my wrist to my stomach.

_It must have broken or something when Sai fell with you...._I looked down at it and flinched. It was beginning to swell. I could feel it throbbing.

I felt sick and cold and hungry...I wanted to be cuddled up with Naruto on his sofa...I wanted to kiss his soft lips and smell his unique scent everywhere I go. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I reached my uninjured hand up to wipe them. Suddenly I froze. I....I could here voices....Screaming. But not scared screaming...the voices were screaming in joy! T-The park!

_See, I knew you were a genious!_

I started into a sort of jog/limp in the direction of the voices. They were getting louder! I winced when a branch whipped my cheek. I could feel warm blood run down to my chin, but kept limping ahead. I could see the colours through the branches. The tall red slide, the bright yellow swing set, all the little kids running about laughing and screaming in joy. I could actually feel tears of joy and hope forming in my eyes.

I jogged/limped faster through the trees and finally, much to my happiness, there was an opening. I pushed through the branches, startling a young woman sitting on the bench. She yelped then when she took in my state she jumped to her feet and ran to my side.

"Oh my god! W-What happend to you?!", she began yelling. She had cupped my face and was looking at me with serious but concerned eyes.

"I....', I neededn to catch my breath. "M-Mental hospital...I need to...to get to the mental h-hospital!". She frowned.

"Are you a patient?! What's your name!?". Other parents gathered around to see the little 'show'. Some were whispering and taking their kids away.

"M-My brother...he's a patient...I-I need to get to him!", I was taking ragged breaths and my knees finally came out from under me and I collapsed onto my hands and knees. A chorused gasp was heard.

"Your bleeding! Your hurt! Please, let me take you to the hospital!", she insisted crouching infront of me. I looked at her pleadingly.

"I...I need my brother...please...where's the hospital...?", I whispered. She bit her lip.

"I...I'll take you...", she said finally and wrapped her arm around my back and under my arms. She pulled me up and with her and with help from some of the strangers around, she got me into her car.

She buckled my seat belt and then hurriedly cimbed into the driver seat. Before starting the car she glanced at me worriedly.

"I...I'll live....", I whispered. She bit her lip once more and started the car. I relaxed my muscles into the seat and shut my eyes. We were both silent until finally we were on the road.

"Do....Do you remember what happend?", she asked keeping her eyes on the road. I opened my eyes looking out my window.

"Yeah...", I said quietly. I knew she was waiting for more of an answer. "A....A bunch of guys dragged me into the woods and began beating me up. I must have lost conciousness, they were gone when I woke up." The woman was silent as she turned the car and began driving down another road. I wasn't going to get her involved...Orochimaru had enough victims already...

"You're lying".

She said it so simply. Not looking at me. I looked at her though. She looked sad but angry.

"I....I'm not-". She looked at me fiercly.

"You were limping".

"I told you I was beat up".

"I'm a nurse. I know what a limp looks like after you were beat up. I also know what a limp looks like when you've been sexually assulted". I gulped.

"I had sex last night. This happened afterwards". Shit....she's onto me. She snorted.

"Well I doubt your girlfriend was ramming her dick inside of you", she muttered.

"I'm gay". She stayed silent. I got her there. Suddenly she stopped the car. I turned to her wincing slightly.

"Take of your coat and shirt".

"W-What? Why?!".

"I want to see your injurys. You were only beat up, you'll only have bruises and a few cuts...right? So what's the problem?".

I glared at the woman who looked triumphant. I shook my head and reached for the door handle. If she wasn't going to help me, and stop being complicated then I was leaving...

"Wait! Fine...", she muttered turning away from me again. "I wont push you. But I'm serious. You need medical help".

I nodded silently and she started the car.

"What did you say your name was?".

"I didn't". She sighed.

"Well then, what's your name?". I hesitated but thought that there was no harm in her knowing my name.

"It's Sasuke". She nodded and turned another corner.

"I'm Hikari".

When we arrived at the Mental hospital Hikari stopped the car. She turned to me smiling sadly.

"Do you mind if I come in with you?", she asked. I bit my own lip this time.

"My....My brother doesn't really like visitors...", I said. She frowned and I saw her glance over my own battered body. I flinched under her gaze.

"Well he better start liking them", she muttered stepping out of the car. I sighed. Why are determined women so annoying.

She opened my door and helped me out, holding my weight against hers. I limped inside with her and up to the front desk, where the woman I'd met before gasped dropping her pen.

"Sasuke!", she exclaimed in shock. She was out from behind the desk in less than a second. "Oh my gosh! What happend?!". She was fussing over me like most old women did. I found it sort of comforting.

"C-Could I please see my brother?", I asked in a hushed tone. She smiled sadly and scurried along the hallway, motioning for us to follow her. I remembered the way from last time I visited. We stopped outside the same wooden door and the old woman knocked.

"Itachi? Your brother is here, I think it's an-", the door was swung open revealing my dark haired brother in a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and a black vest top. His long hair looked slightly messy. He must have been sleeping.

His eyes widened freakishly large when he saw me and he rushed over, touching my face. His eyes never left mine. He inspected silently before looking over to my nurse companion.

"And this is?", he asked smoothly. I saw her blush, but she looked determined when she held out her hand.

"Hikari Nakamura. Nice to meet you. I brought your brother here after he stumbled out of the forest like this", she said evenly. My brothers eyebrow quirked and he looked at me. I looked at the ground.

"Nice to meet you...Nakamura san", he said with his 'Uchiha' smirk. I saw her blush deeper.

"Um...Y-You can just call me Hikari...", she said looking at the ground.

"As you wish".

The old woman looked between us. Then Itachi turned to her.

"Thank you Ayame san", he said in his 'charming' voice. She smiled and nodded then disappeared own the hallway.

Itachi turned to me again and before I could object, I was pulled into a hug by him. I think he smelled me before letting out a small but relieved sigh.

"Come in Sasuke...Hikari", Hikari jumped at the mention of her name but complied. Itachi took my hand and guided me towards the bathroom. "Sasuke...You should take a shower. You will feel a bit better".

"D-Don't you want to ask-", he rested his hand on my head and then smiled ever so slightly.

"Go on Sasuke...Take a shower and we'll talk when you come out". I nodded slightly and limped inside, shutting the door behind me. If Itachi thought I didn't see the anger in his eyes...then he was wrong.

I stripped from the dirty clothes after a minute and left them in a small pile on the floor. As I turned on the shower I caught a glimpse of my naked form in the mirror. My pale skin was turned a slight purple from bruises and there were nail marks and hickeys on my chest and neck. When I saw my wrist I felt sick rise in my throat. It was swollen and bluish red. I needed to get that checked.

I turned from my reflection in disgust and bit back the small sob that was threatening to erupt from my mouth. I felt dirty.

As I stepped into the white tiled shower I saw the brownish red water running down the drain and I shut my eyes. Tears fell fom my eyes and I began crying in defeat, leaning against the cold tile wall.

Then the weirdest thing happend...My dobe burst through the door.

"Sasuke!", he yelled and I jumped. He didn't even care that the water was on, he just stepped into the shower and took me in his arms. And although I was in pain, it was okay....I had my dobe with me again. I buried my cut face into his neck and I let myself finally breakdown in his arms.

Naruto was rubbing circles on my back as we lay on the sofa together. Itachi sat across from us, with Hikari standing at the chest of drawers. I shut my eyes and glanced down at the cast that Hikari had put on my wrist. After they got me out of the shower she had patched me up, cleaning the cuts and scrapes so they didn't get infected. Naruto was hysterical when he got to me. He asked every type of question he could think of. And then the one I waited for finally came.

"Sasuke....who did it?", he whispered. I could feel everyones eyes on me. I took a deep breath and held onto Naruto tighter.

"It...It was...I don't know", I whispered. I couldn't tell them! Orochimaru was still alive! Which meant his 'minions' were good...in a bad way. They would hurt everyone I cared for if a tattled on them.

_Sasuke, get real here. If we don't tell them they'll get hurt even more! Tell them! _

I bit my lip. I knew Itachi knew I was lying.

"Sasuke..", he warned. I buried my head furthur into Narutos' chest and he began rubbing my hair down. I whispered Sai's name into Narutos' chest.

"What?", Hikaru asked leaning closer. I felt Naruto shaking. I looked up into his eyes, which were, once again blood red and angry. I'm guessing he's the only one who heard...

"Sai?!", he yelled crazilly. I flinched in fear causing his eyes to immediately soften. His hand cradled my face and he kissed me lightly. "Ssshh...shhh It's okay. Sai will pay dearly for what he did to you", Naruto looked at Itachi "Wont he?!". Itachi nodded and stood walking towards us.

"I think you should stay here tonight. You'll be much safer than you would at home. Sai was probably watching the house and followed you", he said.

My eyes widened...If he was watching the house, he'd know about the Akatsuki....How we were close with them...But...Itachi was part of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru wanted him...He'd hate the Akatsuki...I groaned in frustration.

"What is it Sasuke?", Hikari asked furrowing her eyebrows. I looked at al three one after the other.

"If Sai was watching the house, he'd know about Sasori and Deidara. They work for the Akatsuki, Itachi used to be part of the Akatsuki and still has tight bonds with them. I'm guessing Itachi already knows this, but Orochimaru is alive. Sai is working with him and I have a feeling that things are just gonna get crappier". Naruto looked at me in confusion. Well, I can't say I expected him to understand it anyway...Hell, I hardly understand what I said. All I know is that everything will have to be done quite secretly now. Or else.

**A/N:**Howdy y'all! How you doin'

Sooooooo......Has the whole words missing thing stopped yet? I really hope so.......

Who thinks Sai's an ass?

What about Hikari? Would you like to see more of her or will I scrap that character?

Please review! I would love to hear your views and thoughts! Oh and thank you to all those who have already reviewed! I luv you!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi again! Sorry to keep you waiting....I was busy...with stuff...lol

Haha I wanted to thank everybody for their reviews, I get all warm and bubbly inside when I read them :)

So, I've been asked to write a lemon for this chapter and just for all ye reviewers out there, there will be a **lemon **in this one. So thanks again and enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

I could literally smell the fear in the air, the nervousness. We were still sitting in Itachis' bedroom, all of us were silent.

I knew i Naruto was still fuming at the thought of Sai even touching me. I didn't want him to be angry for me...he didn't deserve to have to feel bad for me.

"Hikari".

It was Itachi. The woman jumped looking up at him.

"Do you have someone you could stay with for the time being? Maybe you should go on holidays or something. You have been dragged into something you shouldn't have been and you could end up getting hurt". Hikari frowned but nodded looking at the ground.

We were all silent again but I could feel Naruto kiss the top of my head and I smiled a bit. I yawned and shut my eyes, cuddling more into Naruto.

"I should go", Hikari said suddenly. "I can see you've had a rough day and me staying longer than needed would be rude". I opened my eyes and sat up a bit.

"Th...Thank you...Hikari san", I whispered as she reached for the door handle. She turned giving me a small smile before opening the door and closing it behind her in one swift movement. Itachi turned to us.

"I have to go out. I probably wont be back until tomorrow morning, don't wait up".

I felt Naruto nod and I shut my eyes again. I could hear Itachi shuffling around and then the bathroom door opened and shut. A few minutes later It opened and shut again. I heard the clashing of his keys and then a faint goodbye.

"Bye..", Naruto whispered and the door shut. I felt him shift and opened my eyes slightly.

He was staring at my hand which was placed in his. "You weren't going to tell me". He stated it, not looking in my eyes. I winced at the sudden mood change. "You were going to let Sai get away with it". He said it with such force I literally cringed. He finally turned to me and I was shocked to see tears falling from his big blue eyes.

"N-Naru...", the look he was giving me actually more painful than any physical pain I could be given. He reached down slowly and cupped my face, he brought his lips to meet mine, almost desperately. When we broke apart he was shaking slightly. "Y-You promised me...you prommised no secrets...Sasuke...". I felt a thick lump in my throat grow and I hugged him tightly despite the pain.

"Shh...shh...I'm okay,we're okay", I cooed rubbing his back gently.

"Sasuke....", I pulled away from him to see him frowning "Wh..what are we going to tell Iruka and Kakashi...?". I shook my head.

"We can't tell them. If they don't know anything, they can't get hurt". Naruto looked at me then nodded.

"Okay".

We sat in silence and I felt Narutos' hand settle on my thy. He glanced at me as if checking I wasn't afraid. I almost snorted. My hand settled on his and I slowly brought both hands up to the side of my face.

"Naruto...", I whispered. He looked deep into my eyes which were still red and puffy from crying. "You know I love you, don't you?".

Narutos' eyes widened then he slammed his lips against mine hungrilly. I let my eyes slip shut and my insticts took over.

I felt Narutos' tongue sweep at my bottom lip almost shyly and when I opened my mouth we were almost instantly ingaged in a pssionate battle between the tongues. Naruto moaned into the kiss, leaning into me more until I winced in pain. He broke the kiss feeling me hesitate.

"Are you okay Sasuke?! Did I hurt you?", he asked urgently. I shook my head and stood reaching out my hand to hold his t-shirt. I pulled him up and guided him towards the bed. I lay down letting him climb onto me carefully. I pulled him into another heated kiss. I let my injured arm lay my my side while the other crept slowly up Narutos' t-shirt. I could feel his well toned muscles beneath my fingers and moaned. I felt myself get hard and attempted pulling off Narutos' t-shirt. He must have felt me struggling because he broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Before I could say anything, he ground his hips into my now painfully hard member. I moaned and let my eyes roll back into my head in pleasure. Naruto must have liked my reaction because he did it again and again, each time making us both moan and gasp. I couldn't take this. I needed him now, I couldn't have clothes stopping me from touching him. I could feel Naruto lifting up the vest I was wearing slowly, I shivered at the sensation.

"Sasuke, If your still hurting then I wo-", Naruto started but I glared at him. He didn't say anything more, only pulled the top over my head. My now bare back lay against the cold sheets. Naruto bent down and began attacking my neck and shoulders with kisses and licks. I moaned in pleasure when he began sucking on my collarbone. I felt his teeth bite down on it and I winced in pain only to gasp and shiver when I felt his warm wet tongue run over it.

"Sorry...", he chuckled lustfully. I pulled him into me and our lips met again. Oh...my...god...I still wasn't use to Naruto and his _very _talented mouth. I almost came right there and then thinking of his mouth doing that to my dick. I moaned.

Naruto began unbuttoning his trousers in a hurry and I let my hand settle on his.

"Naruto...calm down. We have all night...", I whispered then kissed it. He smirked down at me, then began again, painfully slow. I grunted.

"Naruto...", I warned. He let out a small 'hmph!' and went back to pulling them off. I groaned as his hard member literaly bounced out of his trousers as he slowly threw them behind him. Once again he ground his hips against mine and I moaned his name. He began pulling mine off aswell and I shut my eyes in pleasure as the fabric dragged along my length. He threw mine behind him aswell and bent down and kissed my stomach. His little butterfly kisses made he shiver beneath him.

"N-Naru..nngg...D-Do..it", I whispered opening my eyes to meet his. He smirked and without another thought, slipped my boxers down my legs. He laughed hungrilly and kissed the tip of my cock which was hard and standing tall. I shut my eyes in aniticipation and moaned when his tongue licked it slowly. His mouth closed around me and I felt his teeth drag along it and his tongue move up and down teasingly.

"Hmm...N-Naru...to...", I moaned as he began sucking on the head and let his tongue do all the work. Naruto groaned as I bucked my hips shutting my eyes tighter. He put his hands on my hips to keep me from doing it again. "N-Naruto...I'm...I'm gonna...". His mouth left me immediately and he stood suddenly. I whimpered and moaned in disagreement making him chuckle as he dug around in Itachis' bedside drawer.

"Heh...I knew he'd have some of this", he muttered pulling out a small tube I suspected was lube. He climbed back onto me and I pulled his face towards mine kissing him softly. "Don't worry...", he whispered. "I'll be carefull". I smiled softly at him and he unscrewed the top and squirted some onto his fingers. He set the tube down next to him and I bit my lip as he pushed two of his fingers into me. I groaned when he began scissoring them. He added another just to be safe, making me moan. When Naruto pulled his fingers out I looked at his sweaty figure hovering above me and sighed pleasurably.

He positioned himself above me and I moaned and hissed as he pushed into me slowly. I felt him moving, searching for my prostate and groaned when a spark of pleasure made me see only white for a second or two. "Mmm...Naruto...there,keep going..there", I whispered moaning again when he hit it, going deeper inside of me. I gasped and yelled his name. He shivered, breathing heavily as he pushed in and out of me moaning and sighing every few minutes.

"Naruto....I'm gonna..", I felt my cum squirt out of me covering mine and Narutos' chest. He let out a long pleasurable sigh as he came within me. I could feel his warm cum fill me making me moan his name one last time before he collapsed ontop of me making me wince.

"S-Sasuke....", he breathed moving to lie beside me. I was staring at the ceiling, my eyes drooping closed as he slung his arm over my chest. "I...I love you too...", he whispered. I smiled to myself and felt him pull the blanket over our bodys. I yawned once before everything went black and sleep consumed me.

_"Sasuke...". Sas_uke!" "SASUKE!".

I blinked slowly letting my eyes adjust to the lighting before glancing to the grinning blonde above me. He was only wearing an orange pair of boxers and suddenly the smell hit me. The smell of sweat and sex.

"Dobe...", I muttered. He blinked at me then narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, _teme_?", he asked. I smiled a bit.

"I love you", I whispered watching as his features grew confused then soft then extremly happy. He bent down kissing me lightly and I felt something in my chest flutter. "I...I need to shower". I yawned again and Naruto nodded.

"I'll try find some more sheets and then ask where I can wash these", he said and helped me up. I smirked at him pulling him towards me then hugged him.

"Dobe...", I whispered into his neck making him shiver. He pulled away from me and grinned.

"You go take your shower and I'll get this done. I already took one this morning!", he said as I limped towards the bathroom. I heard shuffling as I shut the door behind me and then realised I was naked. I shrugged and turned on the shower stepping in. I shivered as the cold water hit my shoulders and ran down the full length of my body, waiting for it to get warm. When it did I sighed and shut my eyes.

_Last night was...._Oh yeah....I smirked to myself holding my injured arm away from the water. I grabbed the bottle of shower gel from the side of the shower and began rubbing the scented gel into my body. I did the same with the shampoo and let the hot water rinse my body before turning in off and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around myself. I shivered as my feet hit the cold tiled floor and walked towards the door pulling it open. The room was still empty meaning Naruto still hadnt finished his little task. I sighed and made my way to Itachis' drawers and pulled the top one open, pulling out a pair of dark grey boxers. As I pulled them on, I could faintly hear somebody talking outside the door.

_"Hehe thanks again for letting me use your spare sheets man", _the voice said faintly. Dobe....

_"No problem...you needed them more than I did", _the person responded knowingly. I heard the doorknob turn and crossed my arms when the blonde walked in. He hummed to himself and jumped when he saw me standing there.

"Jeez teme don't do that!", he yelled and placed the clean sheets beside him on the bed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him gently. I let his tongue slip between my lips and I moaned into him.

"Sasuke...", Naruto whispered breaking away from me and smiling. I pouted at him. "I think I should at least put the sheets on before we do whatever...Itachi could be back any minute". I sighed stepping away from him and walking around to the other side of the bed. He grinned throwing one side of the sheet towards me and we adjusted it around the matress.

"So Naruto", I said as we pulled the cover over the duvet. He looked up at me. "Who were you talking to?". He shrugged.

"I didn't catch his name", he said simply as we flattened the duvet over the matress. We both grabbed a pillow and pulled the covers over them slowly.

When we finished the bed Naruto walked towards me and hugged me from behind. He burried his face in the crook of my neck kissing it lightly.

I placed my hands over his which were on my stomach. I sighed breathing in his scent then smiled.

"I should get dressed", I said quietly. Naruto only pulled him into me more.

"In what?", he murmered. Oh yeah....My clothes were ruined.... I sighed and turned to face him.

"I'll have to borrow something from Itachi", I said. Naruto frowned but nodded and I turned to walk towards the drawers. I opened one pulling out a dark blue t-shirt. I opened another drawer pulling out a pair of black jeans. Narutos' eyes were on me all the time, watching me pull the jeans on. They were a little big but they were fine. I pulled on the blue t-shirt and turned to Naruto who had a goofy smile on his face.

"What do you wanna do now?", he asked. I shrugged.

"Watch tv?", I sugested and he nodded. We walked towards the sofa sitting down and grabbing the romote and switching the the tv on. He let me sit back in his arms, cuddling into his chest. I took a deep breath smiling slightly. This moment was- _Grooooowwwwlllll-_My eye twitched....

"Sorry...I'm still hungry....", Naruto said grinning sheepishly. I rolled my eyes shifting so he could stand. He looked back to see me still sitting down and frowned. "_Come with me....._", he whined but I looked away, secretly smirking. "_Sa-su-ke". _I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes and I smirked. I stood and opened my arms to him. He looked confused then grinned. He didn't come and hug me like I was expecting, he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door. I sighed. Well, I guess I was hungry then...

The breakfast here was held in a big sort of cafateria type thing. Quite a few people in white coats standing around watching patients carefully. Naruto dragged me towards the front of the room where a person stood behind a counter serving food. As we walked up, the woman smiled at us.

"Ah, you must be visitors....Who might you be visiting?", she asked happily while grabbing two white plastic plates. Naruto grinned.

"Itachi Uchiha!", he said taking the plate from her. She glanced at me, her happy look wavering.

"So...Your his brother then", she whispered looking down at her hands. I frowned.

"Yes. May we please have something to eat?", I asked and she jumped looking up. Her eyes were wide for a minute before she nodded and began filling our plates with some weird gooey shit.

"N-No ramen...?", Naruto whispered looking at the plate in disgust. The woman laughed.

"Sorry...No ramen here buddy. Some patients here can do _alot _out of _anything..._", she laughed again handing me my plate. I glared down at the goop. "Glaring at it wont make it disappear...it may melt though...".

I glared at the woman but she only giggled.

"If it doesn't work when your brother does it, it wont work when you do it hunny, so sit down and eat or get the hell out of my sight". Naruto gulped and grabbed my hand pulling me away from her.

"Okay teme, don't get the woman feeding you angry...who knows what she can do with those metal weapons she keeps under her cape!?", he whispered.

I sweatdropped. "Okay 1. Dobe, they're called kitchen utensils and 2. that's an appron you retard...".

Naruto 'hmph'ed and began eating. "Not half bad...", I heard him mutter. I shook my head smiling. I wasn't going to eat this...this...whatever 'this' was...I sighed sitting back in my chair. Looking around now, I noticed the few people who were actually sitting in here...They all looked quite normal, except for the weirdo sittig by himself feeling the food. I did feel sorry for the poor bastard, I just couldn't really be bothered to look it...I sighed again and looked at Naruto who was examining a spoon of goop very closely. "Hmm...teme,what do ya think this is made of?".

"Smart dobe...eat some random thing from a mental hospital...", Naruto looked very confused for a moment before pushing the dish away groaning.

"Hm...I'm bored teme...", he moaned settling his head in his crossed arms. I chuckled and ruffled his hair with my good hand. He looked at me.

"Sa-su-ke....", he cooed. He had a silly grin on his face and I suddenly felt his foot travel up my leg. I glared at him and kicked him in the shin. He winced but laughed anyway. "Oh...is somebody being a moody little Uchiha?!". I glared at him again and turned away from him. He only sniggered.

"Your worce than Tsunade baachan at her time of the month...Yyy...ouch!!", he cried out in pain. "I was kidding jeez...Why'd ya kick me damnit?!". I smirked triumphantly. Naruto sighed and stood up limping to my side of the table. He grinned. "Come on teme, lets go to the room. Itachi may be back". I nodded and stood up. He limped next to me down the hallway until we stopped outside the familiar wooden door. I pushed it open and there in the middle of the room sat none other than Kisame and Itachi....making out....I heard Naruto gag and both men looked up in surprise.

"S-Sasuke...Naruto", Kisame laughed nervously. I just stared at him.

"Kisame", I muttered and helped Naruto into the room. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What happend to him?", he asked standing from his position on Kisames lap. I shrugged.

"Hmph! He kicked me!", Naruto yelled crossing his arms. Kisame laughed loudly.

"Hn....These aren't my sheets....", the older Uchiha said glancing between me and Naruto. Kisame laughed louder. "You didn't....not in my BED!". I almost laughed at how much paler Itachi got. The blue skinned man stood and wrapped his arms around my brother from behind.

"Okay boys...now that we're all here. Let's get started".

**A/N:** Haha cliff hanger for hyuu! lol Sorry again for the long wait and I hope my **first ever **lemon wasn't to shabby...Tell me how I did please so as I can either climb under a rock and die or bathe in the glory lol This chapter might be a bit shorter and I'm sorry for that, It's just that I've been putting of homework and it's catching up with me....haha

Okay so review please and thank you to all those who already have! Luv y'all! x


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hi again....Very late update I know...But I was busy with stuff(again) BLAME THE STUFF!!! *cough*....

Haha anyway....Thank you all for the reviews and support I've been getting up till now, you are all truly amazing and I love you :D And to thank you and say sorry at the same time, I've put a long-ish lemon in this chapter. I was suffering with terrible writers block aswell...Blame the 'stuff' for the shortness and crappyness of this chapter.....sorry again!!

Now, on with chapter 11....

**Disclaimer: **Yes yes we all know I don't own anything metioned in this story..yadda yadda yadda... D:

**Chapter 11**

Recap:_"__Hn....These aren't my sheets....", the older Uchiha said glancing between me and Naruto. Kisame laughed louder. "You didn't....not in my BED!". I almost laughed at how much paler Itachi got. The blue skinned man stood and wrapped his arms around my brother from behind._

_"Okay boys...now that we're all here. Let's get started"._

Okay, that sounded a tad perverted and well, very wrong but....I was still very cautious.

"Lets start what?", Naruto asked leaning against the chest of drawers. Itachi smirked in his very 'Uchiha' like way and stalked over to the far wall and knocked it twice. It was then the small attic type thing in the ceiling started moving. I took a step back, bumping into Naruto then groaned as some very familiar men began dropping down out of the attic.

"Sasuke! Naruto!", the blonde man yelled running towards us and engulfing us in a bear hug. I winced at the pressure he was putting on my arm.

"D-Deidara...m-my arm", I choked out. He gasped and immediately let go.

"OMG Sasuke im soooooo sorry!", he whispered reaching out to touch the cast lightly. I 'hmph'ed and turned to Naruto who was grinning maniacly. I sweatdropped. Suddenly there was a yell and a thump and we all turned around to see none other than Tobi sprawled out on the floor. He lifted his arm from the ground and made the peace sign at us.

"Tobi has entered the building!". Itachi cleared his throat silencing us all. Then Sasori dropped from the attic. Itachi twitched then took a deep breath.

"Okay....as you all know....Orochimaru is alive and each day he is recovering", I tensed as he said this flinching slightly. I felt Narutos' arms wrap arond me tighter and fely my heart beat slow to normal again. I was safe......im okay....

"He is after Naruto and Sasuke".

And there goes the heart rate. Naruto had tensed behind me and i felt so sorry to have brought him into this.

"Wh....what do we do?", he whispered though everyone could hear him. I saw Deidara frown and Sasori almost flinched....almost. Naruto had that affect on people. Even the most unemotional ones.

"It isn't safe for you to stay here", Itachi said and I noticed Tobi sitting cross legged on the bed. "There are to many people and they could be Orochimarus minions for al we know". I tensed.....What if the lunch lady......no....she wouldn't...she...couldn't. Oh god.

"We think you should stay in Narutos' house-".

"WHAT?!", Naruto yelled making me jump and cry out quiety. He immediately went to soothing me and shushing me. I shook lightly in his arms and shut my eyes loving the warmth that surrounded me. "What i mean is....no wait thats exactly what i mean!!". I could see the vain on Itachis' forehead popping. I placed my hand on Narutos' as if saying: Let the man speak. He understood and relaxed slightly. Itachi sighed and continued.

"You didn't let me finish. We think you should stay in Narutos' house...because there, you can be guarded and watched over better than you can here. The house will be at all times watched by the Akatsuki". Naruto didn't speak. I knew what he was thinking.

"What about Iruka and Kakashi...?", i asked quietly. I felt Narutos' grip on me tighten. I new that was what he was worried about.

"Kakashi and Iruka have just won a weekend away to a gentlemans club", Deidara said smirking. "Thats all the time we need to catch him". I doubted it. I honestly new they wouldn't catch him in that time. He was too cunning....to good and he had to many people on his side. We wouldn't win. We would _never _win.

"Okay.......", Naruto whispered. I frowned at the floor and could feel Tobis' calculating stare aimed at me. It was making me uncomfortable because well, Tobi didn't _have _a calculating gaze. Hm.......Maybe 'Tobi' as we know him....was an act? Hell, i didn't even know! All i did know, was that this Tobi was scary. I wasn't used to anything but loud annoying Tobi. Silent and calculating Tobi was just.....weird. I looked up and met what i thought was his gaze and he didn't look away. Scary.

"Okay. You both need everything you brought because you have to be there for when they leave. That is when surveilance on the house shall start."

_Act casual and curious when you arrive...._

Naruto opened the door smiling and me beside him. Iruka peeped his head out the bedroom with a grin.

"Hey guys! Guess what!", he exclaimed walking fully out the door. He was wearing an old t-shirt and faded blue jeans. For an older man he didn't look bad at all. His hair was tied back and his grin streched across his attractive face. "Me and Kakashi won a weekend away!". Naruto laughed.

"That's awesome! Where are you going?!", he asked perkily. It turned my stomach to see him acting so fake. I smiled anyway.

"Some gentlemans club in the country! I dont know how we won it but who the hell cares?!", he laughed excitedly and walked back into the room. I looked at Naruto who still had a smile on his face but his brow was creased nerously. I reached over grabbing his hand, he jumped and turned around. When he looked into my eyes his gaze softened and he hugged me.

"We're gonna be okay Naruto", I whispered, although deep within me...I knew we weren't.

"Hey what's wrong you guys?". We jumped because of the voice behind us and turned to see Kakashi looking at us carefully. I looked at the ground nervously. Naruto answered.

"Haha Nothing", I could hear the grin in his voice. I smiled up at him too. I hated this.

_Act...Sasuke act. _I willed myself to look real.

"Somethings definately wrong.......Sasuke's SMILING!!!". He fake gasped and then laughed. " Okay...if nothings wrong then, see ya later!". We watched him run upstairs, go to the bedroom and slam the door, Iruka yelped and that all we WANTED to hear. Ugh.....

Naruto began walking into the kitchen. I looked at the round. There was no point hovering over him so I walked into the sitting room and sprawled out onto the couch. I let out a content sigh and let darkness and sleep consume me.

_Running.....G-got to get away....I....I cant breath..._

_"Sasuke...kun...? Where are you hiding?"...run......"Sasssuke....Come out....I have something to show you....". Silence._

_Breathing heavily......Suddenly everything is moving quickly...I cant hear anything but I can see Orochimaru moving quickly. Grabbing at me...my clothes..Im pushed to the ground...Pain shoots through my body as he straddles my waist and begins ripping the clothes off me. I try to scream....nothing is heard but I can feel the sting of my jaw as he smacks me. I cry out but he goes further and further...Taking me on the cold ground. Ripping my insides apart. I scream again, crying.....pain coming in truck loads. My throat hurts now. As he stands he smirks at me and pulls me from the ground. He takes my chin in his hand and forefully crashes his lips to my own. Fresh tears burn my eyes and as they spill he laughs._

_"Now now.....Sasuke-kun got what he deserved....He shot daddy.....". My eyes widen as he throws me to the ground and leaves me in a bloody heap. As i hear the door shutting I blink the tears away and stare into the mirrors that now surround me. I see a seventeen year old raven haired boy staring back with dead eyes. He's mouthing something at me but i can only see his lips moving. His face is void of any emotion. Thats when I notice the blood running down the side of his face. My eyes widen and I finally realise what he's saying._

_"Goodbye". I hear it from behind me and my head swerves around to nothingness. I turn back to face me but im gone. I let out a terrified sob and lie back down on the ground. I scream into the darkness and cry out in pain and fear...because the seventeen year old me....was dead._

My eyes opened in a panic and I could see Naruto leaning over him with an alarmed look on his face. I noticed his strong grip on his shoulders and tears in his eyes. Before I could say anything Naruto had me in a bone crushing hug. I noticed I was sweating and my throat was sore.

"W-what happened....?", I rasped out painfully. Naruto shifted off me and I noticed the clock on the mantel piece said 9:37. "Are Kakashi and Iruka...gone...?". Naruto looked confused.

"Sasuke you were just screaming-no screeching! And you wanna know if they're gone yet?!", he looked skeptical.

"S-Sorry.....I had a nightmare.....", I whispered remembering the contents of the 'dream'. I shut my eyes shuddering. Naruto patted my head and his hand travelled to the side of my face in a concerned gesture.

I kiss the palm of his hand surprising him. I knew there was only one way to forget about the dream.

I reach up and clasp my hand around his wrist and pulled him in towards me. Our lips crash together and i hear him taking in a sharp breath against my lips. My tongue takes the oppertunity to push itself through his lips, letting itself run over his teeth and I began sucking on his tongue. He moaned deeply and I felt his own tongue start fighting back. I too moaned and let my hands travel down his body. I slipped them under his his shirt letting my cold fingers trail over his toned and hard muscles. I felt him shiver and his back arched from having to lean over me. My hand began rubbing patterns on his stomach and then travelled down to his trouser rim and snuck beneath making him break the kiss and gasp my name. I let my hand brush over his hardening member and scraped my nails along it teasingly. He moaned and let out a gasp as my hand closed around him, squeezing it.

He let his hands rest at each side of my head and I could see the small beads of sweat beginning to form. I lifted his t-shirt over his head to see his glistening tanned body, feeling myself grow harder at just that. Naruto was staring down at me intensly with his blue eyes and I leaned up from my position on the sofa. My lips trailed butterfly kisses over his chest and I let my tongue lick some of the salty substance covering it. He shivered as the wet muscle traced patterns on him and almost collapsed on me when I bit his nipple. He moaned my name loudly and I took that opertunnity to switch positions. He gasped as his back hit the cushions and moaned loudly when I began attacking his neck with my mouth.

"S-Sasuke...hurry up....s-stop teasing me....", he groaned impatiently. I laughed into his neck and sat up straddling his waist and grinding our hips together, making us both moan loudly. I want to take him right there, not have the fabric seperating us. I reach down and start pulling off his jeans, he lifts his hips making it easier. As the jeans come off I smirk, watching his _very _hard member bounce freely. He moans as I begin to slip his boxers down, his thighs then his legs until discarding of them onto the ground. His eyes were shut in anticipation as I leaned down and planted a light kiss on the tip, licking off some pre-cum. My mouth closed around him and he gasped, shivering as my tongue licked along his length and began sucking.

"Mmm..S-Sasuke...", I heard him whisper pleasurably. I begin sucking harder and faster, then placed my hands on his hips as they began to buck in rhythm with me. Naruto moaned loudly and I felt his hands fist in my hair painfully tight making me wince.

"Nnngg...S-Sasuke..Im..Im gonna..cum....soo-nnnggh", he whispered almost in a panic. I smirked and removed my mouth from his hard manhood, hardening more at the look of utter pleasure on his face. I bent down kissing his lips lightly. He smiled up at me slightly through half lidded eyes.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I....I love you too...Sasuke....", I heard him say back, the smile evedent in his words. My heart fluttered and I looked at his hard member again.

"We better do something about that then, shouldnt we?", I said laughing slightly at his blushing face.

I looked around and spotted a drawer in the dresser and stood swiftly, skipping over to it. Well not really _skipping..._it was more like a jumpy step...I opened the drawer roughly looking inside. When I found what I was looking for I shook my head smiling. I was holding a half empty tube of lube. Of _course _they would keep some in here...... I looked at Naruto who had a small smile tugging at his lips. I shrugged and walked back over to him, sitting between his slightly spread legs. He blushed deeper as he saw me squeeze the clear cream into my hand. I lathered some over my dick and shivered at the cold sensation. I opened my eyes and sat up, positioning myself above Naruto. He shut his eyes in anticipation as I slowly pushed myself into him. Hearing him moan loudly almost made mecum on the spot. I thrust forward into his warmth and he gasped.

"K-Keep going...nng...r-right there!", he instructed loudly. Heh...good aim or what?

I thrust foreward again and again, each time being rewarded with a gasp or a yell of pleasure. I reached down and clasped my hand around my own dick, pumping along with each thrust. I could feel myself reaching my limit and I groaned loudly feeling myself cum within him, him cumming seconds later. I collapsed onto his chest, exhausted and sighed contently. I could feel Narutos' lazy hand rub my back as my eyes drifted closed and I yawned.

"G-goodnight...Naruto...", I whispered into his chest. I heard him yawn too.

"I love you, goodnight", he said quietly yet not a whisper. And once again that day, sleep consumed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:(important notice, please read!!!) **Hey peoples! I hope you are ready.......for chapter 12 *cue epic music* Well um...anyway....Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far! And I would love if you could help me brainstorm!! Pwetty pwease...! Any ideas? Sidethoughts? Maybe a twist in the story? Im open for oppinons!

Well thanks for taking the time to read this because i know some people mightn't have....lol But still....enjoy chapter 12 =D

Chapter 12

I woke to the sound of plates crashing and immediately my senses were alert.

I noticed Naruto wasn't in my arms anymore and over me was draped a dark green throw. My eyes narrowed as I stood and wrapped the blanket around my naked body. I tipptoed through the hallway, coming to a halt outside the kitchen.

_Sasuke, dude, what are you getting worried about? _

I-It could be...

_You do realise that when you add all this together, the crashing of plates, the missing Naruto... Its quite obvious what's happening... _I could almost hear the sweatdrop in the familiar voices words. I willed myself to calm down and pushed open the door, immediately being engulfed by the delicious and overpowering smell of food and coffee. I noticed Naruto standing with his back to me, he was wearing nothing but Irukas' girly apron. I smirked and walked towards the unsespecting boy.

"You know...", I said watching as he jumped and yelped in surprise. His arm spun round and I caught his fist pulling his body towards mine. He blushed. "Irukas' gonna be _really _angry at you for wearing his apron in that manner". I pecked Narutos' lips lightly and pulled back, not letting him deepen it. I almost laughed at the cute little pout that had formed on his lips.

"Saaasssuukeeeeee", he whined crossing his arms. "You scaaaareeedd me!". I kissed his cheek lightly and watched him turn back to his 'cooking'. He yelped as I smacked his ass laughing.

"Sasuke!!!", he growled blushing. I looked at him innocently.

"Yes darling?", I asked. His eyes widened for a miute before he walked over and wrapped his arms around my neck. His breath tickled my face and he leaned down, nibbling on my bottom lip. I smirked and kissed him. This time HE pulled back.

"Go get dressed and stuff", he ordered. "We are having guests over for lunch". I paused.

"Right back at you", I said smirking. He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Of course".

I decided to go and shower.

When I was finishing getting dressed, I heard the front door closing. Hm....I forgot to ask who was coming...Oh shit.

I walked through the house and down the stairs. I could hear talking in the living room and pushed open the door slowly. There, on the sofas and chairs were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari and Neji. I blinked and the livingroom went sient.

"Mornin' Sasuke!", Naruto exclaimed after a minute. Everyone looked surprised.

"So what's the deal with you living with Naruto?", Shikamaru asked turning and looking at me with a bored expression. Mine and Narutos' eyes locked and I felt heat rising to my cheeks when he mouthed. _Tell them._ To me.

"I......", my voice trailed off seeing everyone staring at me with curious eyes. Naruto smiled slighty and stood up walking to me. my eyes widened as he stood before me and kissed my noes, then whispered.

"I'll tell them". Nobody was speaking now. I could see the shocked expressions on their faces. Naruto turned from me.

"Well to put it straight and simple. I love Sasuke", he said. I could see the small smile playing on his lips. Kiba had dropped the biscuit he was eating and Chouji was choking on his crisps. The girls all looked happy but slightly jealous while Shikamaru and Temari were sharing a knowing look.

Neji was silent but I could see him looking at Gaara biting his lip. So Neji likes Gaara, eh? I almost smirked, but i refrained.

"So.....are you two.....?", Temari asked smirking and leaning back against Shikamaru. Naruto reached down taking my hand in his and squeezing it. "Y-Yeah". I smiled at him, looking into his deep emotion filled eyes and felt myself lean towards him. Our kiss was interupte by a scream. And yes ladies and gentlemen....Kiba screamed. I flinched and turned to glare at the boy. He had a pillow held infront of his face. Sakura sighed and smacked the back of his head. He whimpered into Hinatas' chest making her blush deeply and Neji tense.

"Kiba if you are homophobic then-"

"NO! I am fine with you being gay and stuff, just dont make out infront of me so soon or like _ever_!", he yelled. I sweat dropped. Yeah.....not gonna hapen...

There was an akward silence. Naruto was looking at the ground when i looked at him and when he felt my eyes on him he looked up. He smirked and pulled my face towards his in a butterfly kiss. I smiled against them and blushed when somebody cleared their throat.

We broke apart reluctantly and turned to face the on lookers.

"OMG so now we have two gay friends!!", Ino exclaimed. I smirked.

"You have four gay friends atually", I muttered and I watched Nejis' face heat up. Gaara looked unfazed.

"Huh? Who?!", Sakura pressed on, curious. I smirked.

"Sorry girls but Im pretty sure that Ne-I mean the guy will have a mental breakdown". Everyone looked at Neji. Wow they caught on fast....

"N-Neji...you're...gay...?", Kiba asked in a disbelieving voice. Neji was panicking.

"N-No..I um...Sas-Sasuke doesnt...he can't know what he's saying...I'm not g-", and then his mini rant was cut off by Gaaras lips which were crashed against his own. Akward silence......Except the sound of..._chewing..._okay creepy.

Kiba was out cold on the sofa now, Hinata stroking his head comfortingly. I heard Naruto sigh and I turned to see him looking at me with a small smile.

"What?", I asked innocently. "At least now he's out of the closet". It was then that the two boys broke apart. Neji looked ready to pass out.

Temari was staring at her brother then she looked at the group. "Anyone else want to share their sexual orientation with us? Seems like almost all the guys here are either gay or bi anyway". She looked at Kiba, who was still out cold. She laughed quietly before snuggling back into her boyfriend. He smiled gently.

"Nobody else? Okay then...so...have you done it yet?!". Kiba shot up from where he was lying.

"S-Shut up!!!!", he yelled making Hinata nearly fall off the sofa. Naruto smiled at me.

"Heh....At least we dont have to be uncomfortable doing this", he whispered as he leaned over placing his lips on mine lightly. I heard a chorused groan and smirked against Narutos' lips.

"I love you...", I whispered. I heard gasps and squeals from Sakura and Ino and sweatdropped. Naruto laughed lowly.

"I love you too", he said and hugged me. Kiba fainted again.

After everyone had settled down and we had all eaten, we all sat in the livingroom talking and laughing. Naruto was chatting with Sakura and Shikamaru and occasionally Temari joined in, laughing louder than the others. I took to sitting quietly, next to Neji and Gaara who I caught more than three times touching eachother innapropriatly. I grimaced but deep within me I felt happy for them. Then Naruto thought we should watch a movie. So usually it would hae been a horror, but Iruka didn't like them...ever since a scarring childhood memory he didnt dare share with us...So we looked for something mildly good.

We didn't find anything...Well, not in my oppinion...We ended up watching The Notebook....courtisy of the girls...I rolled my eyes with a small smile as i saw Naruto with the pillow infront of his stomach, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was sitting next to me, leaning up against my side. The group hadn't spoken during the movie, the girls sobbing and the occasional muffled giggle from Neji..(ew) but that was about it. And then it was over. I sighed in relief as the ending credits began to roll.

"Naruto", I said. The blonde boy looked up at me. His hair was tusled and his eyes red and puffy, my eyes softened. "I love you", I whispered. His eyes widened gradually before he smiled.

"I know you do....", he said. He kissed me gently as everyone began to strech and yawn. I looked at the clock, sighing as I noticed it was nearly eight o clock. Time had gone by fast, just not fast enough....

"Hmmm", Neji mumbled. "Im hungry!". I sweatdropped.

"Well I don't knw what we can eat", Naruto said pouting.

"How about we put our money together and we order food?", Kiba piped in. There were a few collective positive groans and Temari picked up the phone. Eeryone ordered.

I stood up silently, intent on using the bathroom when a hand clasped around my wrist stopped me. I followed the length of the arm until my charcole eyes met light green ones. I questioned him without words and in reply I got a nod. I knew Gaara was thanking me. I let myself smile slightly and he spoke finally.

"Naruto has changed you", he said quietly. I knew I was the only one paying attention to us, everyone else was busy arguing over the plates and glasses.

"Naruto changes everyone", I said looking over the blonde who was fighting over a fork with Temari. Gaaras grip loosened and I watched his hand drop to his side. I continued on my way to the bathroom.

I hadn't had conact with the Akatsuki recently, except for in the Hospital. What if something had happened? I sighed splashing water on my face. I was being paranoid. Orochimaru was good though.....I bit my lip....I admit it...I was scared. I was scared to think about what he would do to us when he caught us, and he would catch us..No doubt about it....I glared at the mirror image of me. I needed to relax more...

"Sasuke", a voice whispered from in the bedroom. I jumped and felt goosebumps prick my skin. As I walked out of the bathroom slowly, I could here the doorbell ringing. The food was here. I stepped out of the bathroom and a hand immediatly clasped over my mouth, my hands shot up to claw it off in a panic.

"Shhh", the person hissed. "It's me, Deidara!". My eyes narrowed and with one last attempt, I shoved the blonde away from me. I growled as I turned, seeing him smiling at me sheepishly.

"What the _fuck_ Deidara!", I hissed angrilly. He put one finger over his lips in an effort to shut me up. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?!", I whispered then a feeling of panic washed over me. I frowned. "What happened?". Deidara sighed biting his lip.

"Well.....We cant find him", he said. I rolled my eyes. Of course they couldn't frick'n find him! He was a fucking murderer! A skilled one for christs sake!

"All we know is that more and more people are turning up." I looked at him questioningly. "More people are showing up dead". My stomach turned.

"H-How does he...?", Deidara shook his head.

"No. I cant tell you how he kills them Sasuke...Just dont worry. We have this place surrounded. Nobody can get in unless one of you let him or her in. And you have that keyhole thing, right?". I was silent. I felt sick.

_Pizza man......_And then I was gone.

As I ran down the stairs I could hear a gun shot. My eyes widened and I sped up, the girls were screaming and Hinata was crying. I could see the door lying open and everybody standing round, shock plastered onto their faces. I couldn't speak, I couldn't hear anything but the sirens in the distance. My heart was literaly in my throat. Where the hell was Naruto? I felt tears gather in my eyes and I couldn't breath. Suddenly I was wrenched around and got a face full of bright blonde hair. And then I began to cry. My arms wound around Narutos' body and I broke down in tears.

"Sasuke..?", he whispered and I could feel everyones eyes on us. My hands fisted his t-shirt on his back and I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I...I thought you were gone....", I sobbed. He tightened his grip on me and he laughed quietly.

"Shh....Im not going anywhere....", he whispered kissing my head. I looked up into his big blue eyes.

"Promise....?", I asked and he frowned.

"You know I can't promise that when Orochimaru is involved", he said, eyebrows furrowing. Then somebody spoke, namely Shikamaru.

"I thought Sasukes' guardian Orochimaru was dead", he said lowly. My brain suddenly clicked. They didn't know anything. "And what has he got to do with the pizza guy pulling out a gun and trying to shoot Naruto?". My eyes widened.

"He aimed right at you?!", I asked pulling away from him. My eyes scanned his body before settling on a smallish blood stain. "NARUTO!". He winced at my angry tone and looked at the ground, lifting his hand to cover the wound.

"Sasuke it's nothing".

"N-Nothing? NOTHING?! You were _shot_!", I yelled "How the hell is that nothing?!". He frowned.

"I wasn't shot!", he said. "It grazed my side, drawing blood! Nothing more and nothing less!". I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Naruto! We have to at least check the damn thing! Doesn't it hurt?!". He shook his head.

"Not really...I mean it stings, yeah, but I heal quite quickly so i'll be okay". I shook my head.

"Naruto you baka", I muttered and smiled, touching his cheek. "You had me so worried".

"Okay then ignore us", Ino said stomping her foot. I sweatdropped and we turne to face them.

"What?", I asked sighing, keeping my grip on Narutos' hand.

"We asked what the hell was going on!!", Sakura said frowning. "Tell us why the hell some punk ass pizza man just stormed in here and tried to shoot Naruto!". I bit my lip and was about to speak when I was interupted.

"That is classified information", I heard the person say and I turned my head to see Deidara walking downstairs. My eyes widened. Naruto tensed.

"D-Deidara..?", he whispered. The man smiled at him then looked at me, pity written all over his face.

"Okay now Im confused", Kiba muttered. "Who the fuck are you?". Deidara smirked.

"I'm Deidara", he said smiling cheerfully. "A friend of Naruto and Sasuke".

"A friend who just stays upstairs in their house for the day?", Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes.

Deidara laughed. "No. Im the type of friend who will be saving both your friends asses". Everyone was silent. But there was the same question hanging in the air.

_Save their asses from who?_

The police had arrived about fifteen minutes later. Deidara had had to hide much to everyones confusion.

"Don't mention I was even here", he had said seriously. Nobody did.

"So he just burst in when you opened the door and produced a gun?", the dark haired police man asked.

"Yeah", I said quietly. The man looked at me longer before nodding and writing it down in the note pad.

"Did you recognise him?", the second female officer asked. Naruto I noticed was glaring at the ground. I touched his shoulder making him jump.

"N-No...I didn't recognise him".

Huh? Did Naruto know who the guy was? I frowned at him.

"Naru....", I trailed off when he looked at me sadly.

"Are you sure you don't know him?", the man asked again. Naruto nodded. The two officers shared a look and stood.

"Was anyone injured?", the woman asked. I nodded.

"Naruto was the one he aimed at. The bullet must have grazed his side".

"Will you need any medical assistance?", she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No thank you. We have everything we need to treat the wound here". The officers nodded and we escorted them to the door.

"Do you want us to watch your house?", he asked.

"No....no we're fine", I said smiling sightly. Though It was fake. The officers nodded together and left. I looked at Naruto, my gaze telling him to tell me everything. He looked at the ground.

"Tonight", he whispered to me and I nodded.

As we walked back into the living room everyone looked up.

"Tell us everything", Gaara said. Just then Deidara walked in.

"We can't", he said. Everyone looked up at him.

"Why not?", Temari said angrilly. "We deserve to know!". She was right. They expierianced something they shouldn't of had to, so now they had to know. I looked at Deidara. He sighed.

"You do realise that you'll hae to tell them your part of the story too", he said looking at me carefully. I bit my lip and felt everyone looking at me. Was I ready...? Was it that easy just to tell my not so close friends about my past? About everything that has happend in the last few weeks? Part of me was encouraging me too. To let them in, to let them pity me. But the other was scared of that pity, scared of how they would look at him as something other than the unemotional boy who's family were killed. I looked at Naruto who seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"We dont have to tell them Sasuke...", he said holding my hand in his , smiling reasuringly. I nodded.

"So are we gonna find out or not?", Kiba asked. "I mean it can't be that bad....". Hinata I noticed was glaring at him weakly. He pouted guiltily. I shook my head.

"No I will have to tell you all sometime....I should say it before we get any closer". Naruto tightened his grip on my hand.

"You sure about this Sasuke?", Shikamaru asked me with calculating eyes. "Cause when you tell us, there's no going back in time...Whatever you will tell us will be-"

"Shika!", Temari yelled. The boy jumped. She glared at her boyfriend. "Enough already! Do you want him to tell us or not?". He was silent and I sighed in relief.

Naruto pulled me to sit next to him on the sofa, I gladly sat down, settling into the chair. Deidara leaned against the chair and I began. I spilled everything...Everything about Itachi, and Orochimaru, and how he raped me and that he was supposed to be dead but now he was after us...How the guy delivering pizza was probably somebody with Orochimaru. And then I was met by the silence I was expecting. Naruto hugged me tightly and I shut my eyes nerously, waiting for somebody to speak, anyone.

"Okay then", Deidara said breaking the silence finally. "Since none of your _friends _seem compelled to say _anything _then I shall go ahead and explain our strategy. I saw Temari glare at the man.

"Well we're sorry for not digesting all of this information in the time period of one fucking hour you stupid bastard", she yelled. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Did Sasuke leave out the bit about me being a trained murderer in a criminal organisation in the FBI's most wanted who would be more than glad to kill you now and dump your body where no one else would even _bother_ to look?!", he hissed, his voice sending shivers up my spine. temari growled lowly and went to stand up but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Shika-", she began to protest but he cut her off.

"Deidara. As much as I don't appreciate you speaking to my girlfriend like that", I sweatdropped when Temari stuck out her tongue. "But could you both please get a hold of yourselves and shut up? I am not in the mood to listen to two people arguing. Especially _you _two...". Both blondes glared at the brunette who shut his eyes, rubbing them. I sighed.

"Carry on", Naruto said to Deidara. He 'hmph'ed and continued to speak.

"We have members of The Akatsuki stationed around the surrounding area, looking out for any signs of Orochimaru or his 'followers'. Naruto and Sasuke should be fairly safe." Then Hinata spoke up, much to everyones surprise.

"...But w-what does Orochimaru want now? If he wants S-Sasukes body...Then why Sasukes'? C-Couldn't he have anybody he wanted? Is there a c-connection between Orochimaru and Sasuke that makes him want Sasuke even m-more?". Everyone had looked at me now. I could tell what they were thinking. They thought he wanted me because I was 'goodlooking'. That wasn't it though. There was something deeper that made him want me.....

_It's Itachi you retard_

"Itachi", I whispered. Deidara shook his head and his eyes bore into mine.

"Not Itachi.......He wants Uchiha".

After everyone had gotten home safely I stood. Naruto looked at me questioningly as I pulled him upstairs with me.

"Sasuke?", he asked suspiciously. I simply pulled him along and into the bathroom.

He sighed smiling slightly.

"Take off your shirt", I ordered him, he obliged as I took a cloth and ran the hot tap. When I turned, Naruto was looking at his reflection in the mirror, at the small gash on his side. I frowned and dabbed the dry blood off with the cloth.

"You recognised the shooter", I whispered not looking at him.

"I did", was his only reply. I sighed.

"Come on Naruto, who was he?", I asked dropping my hand to my side. Naruto shrugged.

"I just recognised him from being with Jiraya....", he said.

"The principals husband?". Naruto nodded. Okay I was confused.

"Yeah, she's like a mother to me, so I've hung out with Jiraya before....Maybe that's how he knew where I lived?".

I bit my lip. This was just getting more complicated.......

Naruto dabbed the gash dry again. He smiled. "See? It's already half healed!". I smile at him despite my nervousness. He yawned, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. "Lets go to bed Sa-su-ke~", he sang lifting my t-shirt up from the bottom and pulling it over my head. I laughed when he threw it over the room and tried to unbutton my trousers.

"I _can _do this myself", I said pushing him back onto the bed. He grinned up at me.

"Yeah, but it's just so much more fun for me to do it". I couldn't argue with that one......I finally dropped the jeans down and kicked them away before settling down ontop of Naruto and kissing him. He smiled against my lips and I rolled oer to lie beside him. We climbed under the blankets.

"Hey Naruto?", I whispered as he switched off the light, plummeting us into darkness.

"Hm?".

"N-Nothing......I love you.....", I said. Naruto tossed i the bed till he faced me and then he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I love you too", he said kissing my hair. I could here the grin in his voice. I smiled and finally let darkness overcome me.

**A/N: **Please Review because it would mean so much to me!! XD Thanks for reading! Aishiteru!! =D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank y'all for the reviews and such haha They make me smile =D

Here's chapter 13!!

I had woken during the night. It was comforting having Naruto lying in my arms, breathing evenly. It scared me to even think about what would happen if the bullet had hit him. It troubled me even more to think that Naruto _recognised_ the person. I glared at the ceiling.

Naruto shifted in my arms, nuzzling his head into my chest and snoring quietly. I let my fingers trail down his bare back. I honestly would not be able to live without Naruto at this stage. He had come so far from the boy who hid under my bed to the boy whom I placed all my trust and love into. He was my _everything_. And I know that sounds very corny...but it was true...I in all honesty loved Naruto with every fiber of my being. I just hoped he felt the same way as me. But I had a feeling he did. The thought made me smile to myself.

"Nnngg", Naruto groaned. "Sasuke....W-Why are you....*yawn* awake?". I looked down at the half asleep blonde and smiled.

"I was thinking", I whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow reaching down and scratching his stomach.

"About?", he mumbled. I touched his face gently and kissed his head.

"You".

Naruto smiled. "You should probably sleep". I nodded in agreement and felt him shift in the bed. He leaned down kissing me gently.

"See you in the morning", he said against my lips before collapsing onto my chest.

"You too", I mumbled closing my eyes. That night I slept peacefully.

"Sasuke!", I heard a female voice say. I groaned snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Come on teme.....You have to get up!". I recognised Naruto's voice and peeked out through the small gap in the blanket.

"Hmmm?", I mumbled making him smile slightly. Then I noticed _Sakura _was standing next to him. She had a weird glint in her eyes, I groaned.

"And Sakura is here....why?", I asked sitting up. I blushed slightly when she began laughing. I glared at her.

"Do you find something funny?", I spat at her, she giggled behind her hand.

"Sasuke....For one, you have a bed head and thats like so cute! Second is that Naruto has marked you _alot_", she laughed again and I sweatdropped looking at my chest. There were indeed alot of small bruises covering it. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well at least Im not an obsessive pink haired bitch", I muttered, smirking when her eyes widened.

"Sasuke Uchiha you-", she had begun walking closer to the bed in what looked like her 'Im-gonna-fucking-kick-your-ass' walk. Naruto had stopped her.

"Sakura, it's not the time for beating my boyfriends sexy ass", Naruto scolded. Both me and Sakura blushed at the statement.

"Anyway", Sakura finally muttered. "Im here-"

"Unfortunately".

She glared at me. "Im here because if you have forgotten that the christmas ball then you're dead!". That's when I realised something....It was nearly christmas. Naruto looked a bit shocked.

"Already?", he asked in amazment. Sakura sighed in understandment.

"I know you'e had...alot going on at the moment...But you just can't blow this off...", she said hopefully. Naruto bit his lip looking at me. I knew he wanted to go.

"Yeah...fine whatever....", I muttered standing up. I saw Sakura look away when I did.

"Im going to take a shower Naruto....Feel free to join me", I saw Sakuras fists clench. Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"Not while we have guests please", he muttered. I rolled my eyes smiling and watched the two leave the room and began on my way to the bathroom.

As the cold water hit my skin I shivered. It ran through my hair and I shut my eyes, massaging the shampoo through my locks. As It was rinsed away, I let out a sigh and frowned to myself.

The christmas ball...? Why the fuck would i want to go to it?!

_Because you will make Naruto happy...._

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself briefly with the towel and then threw it into the hamper, waking into the room. I was humming to myself as I heard my phone viberate. I sighed walking over and grabbing it. It was from Kiba

_Hey Sasuke man :)_

_Me and some of the other guys were planning to _

_have a day for the guys. Just wondering if you and_

_Naruto can make it. _

_Oh and I've sent this to Naruto aswell so there's no_

_way out of it. :)_

I sighed. Naruto would want to go, no doubt about that. Gah.....

I walked over to the drawers and hunted through them, pulling boxers, a dark red t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans out. Then after grabbing socks and stuff I began getting dressed. About half way through, just after pulling up my trousers, Naruto burst through the door, Sakura hot on his tail.

"SASUKE!!", he exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to Kibas!! Then tomorrow after school we're being forced to go shopping with Sakura".

I sweatdropped. "Now why would I do that?", I asked.

"Sasuke!", Sakura whined. "You like have to! Stop being such a cold heartless bastard!", she was glaring at me now. "I want whats best for you and Naruto! And thats new clothes for the christmas ball!".I sighed rubbin my head, then pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Ugh Fine....", I muttered. The girl squealed and pulled Naruto, who just smiled, out of the room while ranting on about some random shit.

I just hoped that this 'Guys day' wasn't gonna be a disaster...Though knowing my luck, it would be.

Just as I predicted....Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and I sat in Kibas livingroom. Shino couldn't come as he was off at some bug convention and Chouji had food poisoning. So there we were...Sitting akwardly on the sofas and chatting randomly. I frowned at the carpet.

"Hey Kiba?", I said finally. He looked up at me. "What the fuck was the point of this again?". He winced slightly at my harsh words but glared none the less.

"The point was that we could get to now _you _better! We were all friends before this, so you are sort of new to the group!". What the fuck? I'd told him literally everything about me!

"You do realise that you found like everything about me last night!", I spat. His glare faltered and he looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean about your past...I wanted to learn more about you, such as your likes, dislikes...hobbies....". I noticed the slight blush on his face.

"Well.....um......", I didn't really know how to respond to that. Then the doorbell rang. Kiba had jumped up and raced to the door. I remained seated, listening carefully but only being able to hear mumbles. I frowned. Then the worst possible thing that could have happened, did.

Kiba walked in....With Sai right beside him. I tensed and my stomach had clenched uncomfortably. I felt sick. I glanced sharply to Naruto who was clenching his teeth and glaring at the dark haired new comer. I could see himself physically restrain himself from killing him.

"Uh.....Sai's here", Kiba muttered. Then I remembered something.....Sai was the only thing that I hadn't told them about.

"Hi there", Sai said with his signature fake smile. I felt my heart speed up.I grabbed Narutos' hand. He looked at me sharply but then his eyes softened when he looked in my eyes.

"What's wrong Sasuke?", my look alike asked. I felt bile rise in my throat but swallowed it down. I was nearly crying for gods sake. I could feel everyones eyes on me.

"N-Nothing......Kiba wheres your bathroom?", I choked out standing shakily. Kiba ooked concerned as he pointed down the hall.

"It's that way....", he muttered. Before leaving, I noticed the look Shikamaru was giving Sai. The guy was too smart for his own good...

As I walked down the hallway I could feel myself relax the further away from him I got. I looked at the three doors before me and checked each one until I found the bathroom. I walked in slowly, up to the sink where I splashed water on my face. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I remembered all the unwanted touches I had recieved from Sai.

"Sasuke", I jumped as a voice broke through the silence in the bathroom and swerved around to see a tired looking Shikamaru in the doorway. I let myself relax.

"P-Please don't sneak up on me...." I whispered looking at the ground. He frowned and stepped further into the bathroom. Out of instict, I stepped back. He sighed.

"Okay so whats the deal with you and Sai whatsisface?", the teenager asked leaning against the door. I bit my lip.

"T-There's nothing wrong...really", I muttered, I could feel my cheeks burning. The Naara boy muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath.

"Whatever Sai has one is affecting both you and Naruto and I can see how badly Naruto wants to attack him....Im guessing those injuries from a few weeks ago weren't an accidental thing". I could see the look he was giing me...Willing me to tell him everything. "You do realise I wont tell anyone right?".

I bit my lip harder feeling the sick stomach coming back. Finally I gave in, tears gathering in my eyes. I shut them, letting one roll over the side.

"S-Sai....he raped me...", I whispered feeling an overwhelming amount of pain at the memory. Then I opened my eyes, and Shikamaru was gone. My breath caught in my throat as I heard a crash from the livingroom and forgetting my tears, I ran in.

I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing. Thee Shikamaru Naara a.k.a The guy who never moved his ass for anyone but Temari, was beating up Sai.

I could see the shoked expression on everyones faces and the disgusted look on Shikamarus. My heart almost stopped beating when I looked into Sais eyes and he smiled. _Im telling, _he mouthed. And then everything blacked out.

_Sirens? Why woud there be sirens?_

"He's waking up!", _I can here the voice...But it's distant. Somethings pulling at me. I try to blink but theres something in my eyes. When I reach up to wipe them I can feel liquid._

"Sir.....You shouldn't be moving so soon after the accident".

_Accident? I hold my hand infront of my face trying to determine what was in my eyes. Then I see it...The crimson liquid against my pale skin. I pass out again._

_I can see the stars above me for some reason. I sit up and look around. Im in a forest? I frown at the trees around me, a sudden shiver going up my spine. Where am I?_

_"Sasuke", I can hear the whispers of the trees all around me. I can't see anyone though. "Sa-su-ke". My stomach clenches. _

_"W-Who's there?", I croak out and the voice laughs. I freeze in place as the two warm arms wind around my body. "Naru-"._

_"Sasuke-kun", the voice whispers in my ear. "You've been such a bad boy to daddy". I want to get sick as the hands travel over my body_. _He touches me gently, then pushes me onto my back again. I can see his eyes, the way they almost glow in the dark and the longing look he gives me as they travel to my lower region. I shut my eyes. I hated that look. As he continued, having his way with my body....I thought._

_As he pushed deeper and deeper within me, I cried out...But I realised something...This mess had begun because he wanted __me.__ Naruto wouldn't have nearly been shot then....He wouldn't have to live with the constant threat of being killed. Oochimaru placed his lips on mine, kissing me gently. I was confused. He was never this gentle with me...._

_"Something wrong Sasuke kun?", he asked pulling away and smirking down at me. I moaned as he began to grind our hips together. There was something wrong.....I had to go to Orochimaru. I had to end this madness, I needed to save Naruto. Thats when I made up my mind. I was going to let Sai bring me to my 'guardian' and I would let him do whatever he wanted with me, let him have his way with me. As long as it saved Naruto, I was okay with it._

_And then I woke up._

I looked around the small room. It was _white._ I coudn't help but think that they would choose happier colours, try to choose the colours that would cheer up the people in a hospital.......Wait......Why was I in hospital? I looked around the room. Naruto was sleeping on the chair beside my bed and it was dark outside. I looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven.

"Hello there Sasuke", I heard a voice say. I didn't jump, knowing just who it was. I had already made up my mind.

"Sai......Take me to him", I whispered. There was a low laugh and I was wrenched around. I could see the cuts and bruises on his face, the fake smile he wore still intact.

"You've finay come to your senses then, have you?", he whispered. He pushed his lips against mine roughly for about three seconds before pulling away. "I knew you would".

I frowned as he produced clothes from behind himself. "Hurry up, and be quiet. We don't want him waking up". He pointed at Naruto briefly, but I didn't look at the boy. I didn't want to see him, because I knew....I knew that with just one look I would stay. Thats all I needed. I woud let this continue with just one look.

I pulled the clothes on briefly and reccognised them from earlier. I frowned at the memory.

"You ready?", he whispered turning to me. I nodded briefly and he smirked.

"Good", he muttered. "Come on". I shut my eyes and bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying as I walked past the man I loved.

"Goodbye", I whispered. And then we were gone, we were walking through the hospital corridors, out to the main entrance and into the car park. Sai led the way to a black car.

"It's a viper", Sai laughed and immediately I caught on. "Like the snake". I shivered as he pushed me into the side of the car. He pressed his hips flush against mine and I struggled to supress the moan that threatened to erupt from my lips. He moaned lowly and pulled my face towards his, his lips on mine. He pushed his tongue forcefully past my lips and pushed even closer to me. I moaned when he began to suck on the end of my tongue. The he pulled away, smirking at the mess he'd left me in. Blushing and shivering against him. "No wonder Oro-sama likes you", he muttered walking around to his side of the car. "You're just so much fun to play with". I wanted to lie on the road and let the viper just run me over now....But I couldn't, so I stepped into my side of the car. Closing the door behind me. I heard the click of the locks and the car finally started. I didn't want to look at Sai at all during the car ride to wherever he was taking me, so I took to looking out the window. I watched as the street lights passed and briefly remembered the time me and Naruto had went to the cinema to see some crappy action movie. It had finished at around eleven and when we were walking around the city hand in hand, we spotted the ice cream parlor. Naruto had dragged me over, even though it was closed, then he knocked three times.

_"I know the owners", he had laughed. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger". _Naruto had bribed the elderly couple into giving us each an ice-cream....Then we had sat on the bench in the park together, under the moon, together. My favourite memory with Naruto....I could feel tears gathering in my eyes as Sai placed his hand on my thigh, occasionaly moving further upwards. I shut my eyes.

"Sai", I whispered.

"Hm?", he mumbled, continuing to move upwards on my thigh. He finally let his fingers brush on my half hard member. I bit my lip.

"Why was I in hospital?", I asked looking at the hand which had began to rub against the bulge in my trousers. He sighed.

"You had backed out. When you fell you had hit your head pretty badly on the coffee table...You were bleeding alot. Then when you wouldn't wake up, Kiba called an ambulance". He pressed down on me and I moaned loudly, unconciously bucking against his fist. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he laughed.

"You know Sasuke", he muttered repeating the motion. "I would _love _to paint you...". I shut my eyes tightly but felt myself grow harder. "You are such a beautiful creature". I moaned loudly again and noticed him pull over. I didn't know where we were, but it being like midnight, there weren't any cars driving about. He removed his hand much to my relief and opened the car. I sat there nervously.

"Come on Sasuke!", he called. I jumped but began to get out of the car. "I want to paint you". I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You want...to paint me?", I asked in shock. He nodded gathering his things from the back of the car.

"Oro-sama said I don't need to get you back there until tomorrow evening, so we hae lots of time", he muttered. I frowned at the ground.

"Fine.....whatever", I whispered. He smiled his fake smile and motioned at my body.

"Take off your clothes", he ordered. My breath caught in my thraot.

"B-But....", I protested weakly only to be glared at. Sai stormed over and in one go he had both my hands above my head, me backed against the car and his knee between my legs, just threatening me to move. I winced as he streched my arms higher above my head.

"Where did the tough ittle Uchiha from school go to?!", he spat. I cringed further against the car. "You _will_ take your clothes off Uchiha. So hurry the fuck up and do it!". He let me drop to the ground, tears in my eyes. It was then I felt strangly like a girl. And so I reluctantly removed my clothes.

"Good", he said after he finished setting up his art matrials and stuff. I watched his eyes as they traveled over my face, my neck, my arms, my chest, my manhood and my legs. His eyes for once were bright with excitment. "Beautiful", he whispered as he picked up the brush. He walked over to me, reaching out. I cringed again and he sighed.

"Look I get that you're probably scared of me...But theres really no reason-"

"What the fuck do you mean 'no fucking reason'!? Of couse there's a reason! You are working for my legal guardian who just so happend to abuse and rape me! _You _ fucking abused and raped me!", I growled. Sai looked like he'd seen the light.

"I'e got it", he exclaimed almost _skipping _back to his canvas. He looked engrossed in what he was doing. I then realised my situation.

Here I was. Naked. Alone on the side walk. Of a motor way. With the same guy who raped me. Who was now painting me. Wow that's fucked up.

I sighed at my train of thought and took to looking at the ground. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but think of Naruto....and what he would think when he woke up.....

(Okay so this is a change of POV...It's from Kakashi's point of view lol)

I watched Iruka carefully turn the corner with a smile on my face. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong Iru?", I asked as he bit his lip. He jumped and turned to me for a milli-second before looking at the road again.

"I.....I think somethings happened.....", he whispered. I frowned. What did he mean by 'something'? He frowned at the steering wheel and blushed slightly.

"I....Me and Naruto are really close...and when somethings wrong I usually know....Thats why I asked could we come home early", he muttered. I nodded in understandment and looked at the road aswell....If something was wrong...It definately had something to do with Sasuke's guardian Orochimaru.....He didnt just die like that...did he?

Sasuke was always the quiet type, and teaching him over the years had given me time to see what he was like, to notice how he came into school looking more and more tired or injure everyday. It at first led me to believe that he was being beaten up outside school, but Sasuke was one who could easily defend himself...So who was it? I had looked up the Uchiha history a few weeks into my second year teaching him. I knew that his brother had killed his family leaving only the youngest of the family alive. I knew that the brother, Itachi, was now being held in a mental hospital in the small town, what I didnt know, was the details. I had spent a good few hours every night trying to match the pieces of why the oldest son of such a well known family would go crazy and kill his family. I only came up with one solution. And that was that Itachi Uchiha _didn't _go crazy. He _had _a reason for killing them. What it was I didn't know....yet. But what I wanted to find out was who Sasukes' guardian _was_. I had searched files and looked for data. I had found out his name was Orochimaru. The close friend of both the principle and her husband. This was very strange. I had began to make connections with things. It had turned out that Orochimaru, Sasukes' guardian, used to be a teacher in a martial arts school in which Itachi was enrolled in. That would have given him reason to visit the Uchiha family, even make friends with them. And then for supposedly no reason Itachi had dropped out of the school and Orochimaru had stopped teaching. It was shortly after an incedent at the Uchiha residence that Itachi had killed his family. That incident being Fugaku Uchiha, the father, beating up Itachi. I had found the few pictures that had been taken by an uknown source, but deep within me I had a feeling that had something to do with Orochimaru. Then in school Sasuke had freaked out and left. It was about that time that both Naruto and Sasuke had gone missing from school for about three days or so. The only thing I got was that they had visited the hospital that Itachi was being kept in. Then Naruto had brought him to Irukas home. He had claimed that Orochimaru was dead...That, I knew was a lie. He had began to live with Iruka and Naruto, and that was the 'normal period' in which nothing too suspicious had happened. Then Sasuke had come home with new injuries. That was a few days ago when Iru and I were leaving to go to the Gentlemans club. The one that we oh so convieniantly won....without even entering. The clues were all pointing to something big....Something big that was going to happen. What that was, I was yet to find out.

I jumped when my mobile rang and Iruka looked at me worriedly. As if he knew we were going to get the phone call. I let it ring for twice more and then cautiously lifted it, answered it and held it to my ear.

"Hello, this is Kakashi speaking", I said sounding alot more sure than I felt. A mans voice spoke back.

"Hello this is Konohas Hospital. Im sorry for calling at such a late hour.", my hand clenched around the phone. "This is the number Naruto Uzumaki gave me to ring if there was an emergency. I am afraid that Sasuke Uchiha was injured and brought to hospital earlier today and now is missing. It seems that he had gotten up and left. He left at about eleven o clock and had somebody accompany him". I felt a pang of worry in my stomach.

"And have you any idea who the person is?", I asked. There was a slight pause.

"The cameras were shut down all over the hospital at the time sir. I recommend that you come to the hospital as soon as possible. We have a very upset here and....well....We believe that this wasn't just a stunt pulled by a moody teenager. We found multiple injuries to Sasukes body as well as the gun incident a few days ago". I froze. I didn't want to alarm Iruka as he would probably swerve the car and kill us both.

"C-Could you please elabourate on the 'incident'?", I said trying to calm my nerves.

"Of course sir", the man said. "It was about a day ago that both Naruto and Sasuke had guests over.", I frowned_..._"And they had ordered pizza. But It turned out that said pizza man was armed and he had taken a shot at Naruto. He had missed, but barely". I glared at the dash board and I could see Iruka looking at me intently.

"Okay thank you. We will be there soon", I muttered.

"Thank you for your time", the man said and I hung up. Oh God......

"What happend?!", Iruka asked impatiently. I sighed.

"There will be time for questions at the hospital", I said and Iruka, like predicted, nearly crashed the car. I looked at my watch. Nearly one o clock in the morning....This would be a long night.

(Sorry lol Narutos' POV)

When I had woken up I had expected to see Sasuke lying there and smiling at me. I didn't fucking expect for the room to be empty...

"Uzumaki san please calm down!", the doctor had told me. But how the hell would I be able to calm down in this situation?! I felt angry and scared tears gathering in my my eyes. What If Orochimaru had finally gotten him? He would use Sasuke as his sex toy until he was even more mentally and physically broken. And so the tears began to fall.

"Naruto...We have called Kakashi san as you asked, but we want to ask you some questions alone before they arrive", I nodded and wiped my eyes, following the police man into the hall way. "No we would appreciate if you'd answer everything truthfully. There will be questions that Sasuke probably wouldn't want you to answer...But In order to find him we need to know the answers...". I felt a nervous twitch in my stomach but nodded.

"Okay, do you know where Sasuke got his other injuries from?", the man asked taking out a small note book. I hesitently nodded. The man smiled at me with a friendly look. "Would you mind telling us where?". I had promised Sasuke I would never tell anyone....I wanted him to be able to trust me...But this was his life that was being depended on....

"He......he got them from his guardian...Orochimaru...", I muttered looking at the ground. I could hear the scribble of the pencil on the note pad and the hum of the air conditioning. It was almost calming to my nerves.

"And did Sasuke ever tell you about when he'd abuse him?".

I bit my lip harder. "I witnessed an attack the first time I'd went to his his house...W-When Sasuke realised that Orochimaru was home...He'd told me to get under his bed. Then Orochimaru was ontop of him...he was going to rape him....", I felt tears gather in my eyes. "Sasuke was raped by his guardian alot....and then a guy in our class that worked for him...They both used him and hurt him". I felt myself sob quietly and the man had put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you....Now one last question.", the man said. I nodded. "Who do you think Sasuke would leave with?". I glared at the ground, feeling the failiar anger building within me.

"Sasuke would never just _leave _with somebody...", I whispered and I thought I saw the police man shiver. "And if he did.....I don't know who he'd leave with". I looked up and saw the now slightly frightened officer nod.

"O-Okay...Thank you for your time Uzumaki san", he said and left quickly, leaving me standing in the hallway. I let my body slide onto the ground, down the wall until I was sitting. I shut my eyes.

_Hey Kit....._

I frowned, willing the voice to go away.

_Do you want your precious Sasuke kun back?_

My eyes shot open immediatley narrowing.

Don't you dare Kyuubi......

_Fine fine....But you can't keep me locked away forever...Im gonna come out and you shoud be ready._

I shut my eyes again, banging my head against the wall as hard as I could. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes. Why the fuck was life so messed up for us...Sasuke...? And so I slept.

(And back to Sasukes POV)

I felt my legs going weaker now...I had been standing in the cold, naked, for a while now.

"Uchiha", Sai said not looking up. I jumped, drawing my attention to him. "You can get dressed and go sleep in the car now". I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again quickly. As I walked back to the car I couldn't help but wonder what Sai would do with the picture. Dismissing the thought, I began to get dressed again. I stepped into the car and let myself relax into the seat, but I couldn't sleep. The only thing that was on my mind was the fact that later on...I'd become Orochimarus' little toy again...And I would never see Naruto again. And so I cried myself to sleep.

Next time I woke, It was bright outside. I blinked and realised that we were in the car and it was moving again. When I looked over at Sai, he was singing along to the quiet music on the radio. I looked at the little clock in the car reading the time carefully.

14:43pm.

I sighed, looking at the grey sky, It looked like it was gonna rain. "What time will we be there at?", I whispered. Sai stopped singing and also looked at the time.

"About four I guess", he muttered an then turned up the radio more. I listened to the music and almost instantly recognised it. It was a song by The Medic Droid. I closed my eyes listening to the song, trying to relax my nerves. I could feel Sai looking at me.

"You know the band?", he muttered. I 'hn'ed. He continued to sing along quietly and I sat back, watching the minutes tick by. I was trying my best to relax. I should be used to it by now...shouldn't I? But this was entirely new...I had gotten him angry and now I was being taken somwhere unknown to be raped....and if he wanted to go far enough...Then I'd be murdered aswell. I wouldn't get through this...Naruto would live....And then everyone would be happy.....right? Then as if somebody was crying for me....It started to rain and I myself began to cry.

**A/N: **And so the plot thickens! lol Review please haha =D

Thanks for reading :) And If you're wondering which song by The Medic Droid was on, it was The killer Anna :P


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reiews and stuff ! Here's chapter 13 =D

And I still don't know how long this'll be in full....I think about a chapter or two more chapters...maybe lol Well enjoy :) Oh and before I start...There is a rape in this chapter so um...yeah lol

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Naruto or any The Medic droid songs from the chapter before lol

**Chapter 14**

I looked around at the building that Sai had pulled into. A wave of nostalgia hit me and my eyes widened.

"I.....I've been here before....", I whispered looking at the now abandoned building. It was raining heavily now. Sai laughed slightly

"Itachi's you brother...So I sorta figured you'd know where this is...", he muttered parking the car around the back. I took a deep breath as he opened his door and stepped out, then I too opened my door.

"I don't know where this is", I corrected. "I just recognise it". Sai was silent as he motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told, ignoring the nagging feeling I had telling me to run. I closed my eyes letting the sudden wind push me forward. Sai, I noticed, hadn't spoken to me the whole walk. As we entered through a dark brown door in the back I thought I heard him say sorry....That made it even worse. As I stepped into the darkness I felt like getting sick, feeling overwhelmed by the smell of blood. I jumped when I heard a sort of gargled scream and shivered, unconciously walking closer to Sai. He must have felt my uneasyness, because he reached down, taking my hand in his. It scared me.....But Orochimaru scared me more, so I gladly took the offered hand and let him drag me along, through the dark. All through the walk I'd hear cries of pain and fear..and banging. I was terrified.

"S-Sai....where are we? What the hell is going on here...?", I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes.

"This is where Oro-sama conducts his....experiments.....", he said quietly...I heard pity in his voice. "The experiments he carries out are on...humans...". My grip on his hand tightened and he pulled me around the corner and I gasped as he pushed me against the wall.

"S-Sai...?", I whispered. He had wrapped his arms round me, hugging me tightly as If trying to protect me.

"Im so sorry....", he whispered into my shoulder. I felt tears build up in my eyes and I sobbed knowing why he was apologising.

_Im gonna die...._

"S-Sai....I....I cant forgive you...Not for what you did to me", I whispered breathing harshly, tears rolling down my cheeks. "But please....W-When you leave me here....Please....Try get hold of Naruto and tell him I love him so much...and im sorry...and tell him I say goodbye. Tell eveyone I said goodbye".

"Of course", he agreed letting me go. I watched his pained expression as he began to walk forward again, I followed him. "Sasuke?", he said finally as we stopped infront of a lone door at the end of the hallway.

"Hn?", I mumbled quietly.

"Im going to be killed too you know...", he muttered and I turned to look at him. "Oo-sama has already told me...For giving you more time...". I looked at the ground.

"Then leave....now", I whispered. He looked ready to laugh...Only his laugh would be one of sadness and idiocy.

"I can't just leave", he said frowning. I then looked back at the door.

"Is he in there?", I asked quietly. Sai nodded and walked ahead of me, knocking it. There was a mumble and then the door opened. That was when I saw him. His golden snake eyes, his pale skin...His long black hair and his sly smirk. The man I han't seen in ages was standing before me now....waiting to kill me....

"Sasuke kun....How nice to have you back with me..", he said smiling. I could see the look in his eyes that had haunted me. I shivered when he walked over to me, touching my face gently with his fingers, then glaring at me fiercly an slapping me. The _clap _echoed in the room and I nearly fell. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let myself. When I reached up to my face I could feel the blood trikling down to my chin. I stood up straight again. Orochimaru smiled.

"I see you aren't the same crying little...", I drowned out his voice, thinking only of Naruto and the times we'd spent together.

_Orochimaru punched me this time..._The times me and him had made love...when we had eaten the ice cream in the park at midnight.

_He grabbed my hair, pulling me to the bed with him...."LEAVE!", he barked at Sai who had ran from the room. _I hoped he would tell Naruto what I wanted.

_He had straddled my waist, ripping my t-shirt from me. He licked his lips and began to nibble at my neck, occasionally biting too hard and drawing blood. I wouldn't cry out...I would be silent. _Remember the times we had stayed at home Naruto? And you would have your ramen...I told you you would get fat and you hadn't eaten another one that night.

_Orochimaru smacked me again, he scraped my chest roughly and I arched my back but without making a sound. It hurt...But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing him how much..._We would lie on the sofa, together infront of the fire, you watching tv and me reading....The good times...

_He growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!". I only smile....I like the way I make him angry....His glare falters...This time he elbows me in the stomach, I hear a crack....A broken rib no doubt...._ Do you remember how we had planned to go shopping with Sakura....I wouldn't have inded if the pink haired bitch wasn't there....I wanted to be with you and only you Naruto....I love you.

_He laughs cruelly as I feel the tears in my eyes spill over. With a broken rib I can't move....So I lie here....Taking the abuse. Punch, elbow, kick, crack, scream, smirk, cry.....He leans down to me and bites my lip. As I gasp in pain he shoves his tongue in my mouth. I moan and he pulls back, beginning to take the robe he was wearing off himself. He's naked now. I grimace and cry out as he pulls me to be infront of him. He orders me to suck, but all I can only see his lips moving. The pain is so excrutiating in my chest as he shoves his dick in my mouth. "SUCK", he yells. There is so much pain now, that I can't think straight. I let myself down and do as Im told, sucking on his manhood. He moans and shivers and I nearly choke when he begins to buck into me. Tears stream down my face as he literally fucks my mouth, moaning loudly. Suddenly and without warning, he pulls out and I cough, tasting the coppery taste in my mouth. My jaws hurt. He pushes me back onto the carpeted foor and I cry out as my back hits the floor. I spit up a bit of blood and he begins to reamove my own trousers roughly. He smirks and shoves his hard member into my hole. I cry out and nearly choke on my own blood. _

_I can't breath.....He pulls out again and pushes himself deeper into me. I hear him moan my name as he continues, in and out, digging his nails into my hips. My eyes roll back into my head. Then he comes within me, shivering and arching his back. I then come seconds later. As he stands up he kicks me in the side an stands on my chest where I hear another crunch. Eerything goes dark for me._

(Kakashis' POV)

After arriving to the hospital we were asked pointless questions...Ones that had no connection to actually finding out Sasukes whereabouts. Naruto was sleeping again after crying too much and Iruka had a jittery and teary rant about how they were set up. I couldn't help but feel angry. Angry that I didn't know where the hell he was! I needed to find him....I had all the pieces...I just needed to put them together.

Iruka had falled alseep against my arm.

"Kakashi san?", a voice said suddenly, from behind me. I turned around and nearly jumped at the boy...He looked so much like Sasuke.

"S-Sai?!", I exclaimed finally recognising him as a student in my class. "What the hell are you doing here?!".

It was then I noticed the guilty look in his tear filled eyes.

"What do you know?", I asked feeling a pang of anger within me. The boy finally spoke.

"I know where Sasuke is...", he whispered not meeting my eyes. I was too shocked to say anything for the moment. "If we hurry...he might still be alive".

I was up out of my chair, waking Iruka in the process and backing the student against the door.

"Where the _fuck _is he?!", I yelled. I could hear Naruto mumbling then he began to ask questions angrily. I was suddenly wrenched away by none other than a very angry Iruka.

"Okay then. What the hell is going on here!?", he growled. It was then I realised that an angry Iruka was a scary Iruka.

"He knows where Sasuke is", I said lowly. That's when Naruto had jumped at him.

_"Where the fuck is he Sai...?". _

Narutos' voice made me shiver and I finally knew why alot of Narutos' friends didn't like to upset the blonde. I saw Irukas eyes widen and he stepped back.

"K-Kyuubi..." he whispered. Sai was cringing back as far as he could onto the floor. I could see the way that Narutos' hand was fisting Sais t-shirt, but i could also see the droplets of blood where his nails were digging in.

"Naruto!", I yelled pulling the blonde boy of Sai. Naruto looked at me with dangerous red eyes.

"You must be Kakashi then", he muttered and I raised an eyebrow letting him go. I stepped back. "Oh hi there Iruka sensei".

Iruka sighed and walked towards Naruto. "Kyuubi", he said sternly. "Give Naruto back his body". Okay now I was confused.

"Iru...?", I muttered noticing how Naruto had begun to feel his body in random places...cough....and then run one hand through his hair.

"Wow Im glad Kit has kept his body in good shape...I can use it like this", he grinned and I saw Iruka sweatdrop.

"So Im guessing you aren't going to leave until we get Sasuke back...", he whispered. Naruto-or um Kyuubi smirked foxily.

"Not a chance". Iruka sighed but nodded.

"Okay then everyone in the car, you too Sai we need to know where we're going, Kakashi I'll explain on the way and Kyuubi...Please refrain from touching yourself like that.......It's time to find Sasuke".

I nodded and each of us hurried out to the car...

"Sai, where are we going?", I asked facing into the back of the car where Sai sat as far away as he could from Naruto.

"We're going to the old Martial arts studio where Oro-sa...Orochimaru taught...Ita-"

"Itachi used to attend that school...I know...", I muttered looking at the road ahead of me.

"How do you know where he is anyway?", Iruka asked keeping his eyes on the road. I could see Sai blush through the side mirror. Kyuubi snorted.

"He raped him and left him in the forest near the park", he stated simply. The car stopped so suddenly that I nearly went flying through the windscreen.

"He WHAT?!", Iruka yelled turning to glare at the boy. Sai glared right back.

"I did what I was told to do! When you are being threatened with your life you tend to take the easy option out! Orochimaru is one scary basterd and You haven't seen what he can do to people! I, thank you very much, would _not _like to be one of them people!", he growled. I grit my teeth together.

"So you leave _Sasuke _to be one of those people?!", I spat. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell do you think I came to get you?!", he asked venomously.

"Because you-". Kyuubi cut me off by laughing. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you find something _funny_ Kyuubi?!", I asked angrily. He nodded.

"I find it funny that you two are arguing here so casually while Sasukes' out there being tortured". I winced knowing he was right and looked away.

"Drive", was all I said. And so we set of once more. With each sign we passed, I could smell a stronger storm brewing.

(Naruto's POV)

I blinked, but the darkness wouldn't leave and I couldn't see.

"H-Hello...?", I whisper into nothingness.

"Hello there Kit". I recognised the voice.

"Kyuubi! Whats happening? Why can't I see anything?!", I yelled. There was a dark chuckle and then I could see two deep crimson eyes.

"I've taken over again Kit", he whispered. I growled to myself. Damnit. That means I got angry....Oh yeah...

"W-What happened with Sai? Is that why you took over?", I heard a mumble of agreement and then I was seeing a scene unfold before my eyes. We were in a car and I recognised Iruka and Kakashi in the front. "Wh..Where are we going?", I asked.

"Sai told us where Sasuke is and now we're going to get him back", he said and I could hear the grin in his words. Sai told them? What the hell?

"Where is he?", I asked watching the signs go by. I didn't recognise any of them.

"We're on our way to the old martial arts studio where Orochimaru used to teach", Kyuubi muttered. I nod to myself.

"Do.....Do you know what situation Sasuke's in?", I whispered feeling my heart hurt. There was a pause. But I knew he wasn't thinking. "Please just tell me...". And then he sighed.

"Sasuke seems to be in a critical condition....From what Sai has said...We shoud hurry so we may have a chance that he's still living". I felt the lump in my throat build. I hadn't ever felt such pain before....No..I had, just not in so long. Who thought that the one person who could take all the pain away...could bring me more than I'd ever had? Life was ironic like that.

"Please don't cry Kit....You know how that makes you look", I can hear Kyuubis' words, but they're fading. I know he wants me to be happy, but I can't...Not while this is happening...Not while Sasuke is dying. That's when I made up my mind.

"Kyuubi", I said seriously. The fox said nothing, but I knew he was listening. "When you see Orochimaru.....Kill him". I could hear the menacing laugh and then the picture faded.

"You know Kit.....I like the sadistic side of you".

"Kyuubi....You are the sadistic side of me", I muttered and settled onto the ground pulling my knees up to my chest. "Just please make sure that If....If Sasuke doesn't live.....Make sure that Orochimaru pays....".

"And If you get arrested for murder?", he asked me and I laughed pathetically.

"Then so be it. I'll have no reason whatsoever to live if Sasuke is killed", I said closing my eyes resting my chin on my knees. "Just do it".

"Alright Kit....If you say so". And then Kyuubi was gone...

I let myself drift in and out of sleep as time passes slowly in this world. It doesn't go from night to day here....It is forever twilight...I can make the night seem howevr I want it to be....I still can't think of why Kyuubi wouldn't want to stay here forever...Though I guess never being let out of here would get boring...Never seeing the sun and never feeling the wind on your skin. I could hear water as I lay there. It relaxes me...So does knowing that Orochimaru will die....And then I sleep.

(Kyuubis' POV...god changing pov is stupid lol)

I was being told...No I was being given permission, to kill somebody. This was the best day ever.

But killing for that Uchiha brat? Okay so I knew that Kit loved him ....he loved him alot...But I didn't want to be stuck in a prison cell for the rest of my life. I glared at Kakashi's seat.

"Kyuubi?", Iruka said worriedly. I looked up sharply and my eyes softened when I met the older mans eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Im fine Iruka...Just....worried", I muttered. "Naruto wants Sasuke to live so badly and his mood is mixing with mine...". Iruka nodded as if understanding what I meant. I lay my head against the chair and shut my eyes. There was a nagging feeling in my stomach telling me that this was a big mistake. That somebody-other than Orochimaru-was gonna die tonight. I just didn't want to think about who.

"Turn here", Sai said quietly. Iruka did as he was told and in the distance I could see the tall grey building, surrounded by pavement and a couple of cars. I rubbed my head. I was thinking too much and giving myself a migrain. Then Iruka drove past the opening.

"Iru-", Kakashi started but I cut him off.

"By parking in the car park don't you think you ruin the whole element of surprise?", I muttered looking at my nails. Kakashi sighed. Heh I was pissing him off.... Iruka parked around the corner fro the building and turned off the ignition.

"Okay, we should call back up now. That way we will have time to look around by ourselves and hopefully find him. Then if things get out of hand and Kyuubi can't handle it, then we wil have armed police there to help". Kakashi nodded.

"We wont win", Sai whispered. I turned to him and saw that all hope was gone from his face. I knew there ws some truth in what he was saying.

"If you are scared Sai, then maybe you shouldn't come...", I spat. Sai frowned.

"Im coming Kyuubi. I am part of this and I promised Sasuke something. It mightn't of been to save him...But what I promised....He should be allowed to say it himself!". I was silent as Iruka stepped out of the car and slammed the door. We all followed behind him and locked the car.

"Sai you know where to go, so please lead the way", Iruka said and I could hear the forced politeness in his voice. He didn't say anything as we bagan to walk towards the building. I could see the determind look on both Kakashi and Irukas' faces. I knew it wasn't safe for them. Not with Orochimaru involved... We walked past the similar looking buildings and I could see Iruka tense up as we came to a halt a little bit away from the Martial arts building.

"Iruka.......I don't want you to come in", I said. The man looked at me sharply.

"Why in Gods name would I stay out here?!", he growled. It was as if he was waiting for me to give hime a reason. He was scared, I knew he was.

"Iruka, you have never used any sort of weapon, you wouldn't even hurt a fly! You can't possibly think that you will be able to take on a trained fighter...a trained _murderer_", the man flinched and I knew that he knew I was right. I could feel Kakashi glaring at me, but it was weak, I knew that deep within him...he was thanking me. "Are you sure you want to go in?". Iruka shut his eyes for a minute. I could see his forehead creasing. Kakashi put his arms around him.

"Iru I don't want you to in there", he whispered. Iruka frowned.

"But Kakashi I.....", I noticed the look Kakashi had given im, the look that made him silence himself. Iruka sighed.

"So we don't have alot of time, in case you didnt notice..We are running out of time". There was a silence.

"Iru....Don't ome in unless we need you, okay?", Kakashi said sternly. His lover nodded and I saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"Please be careful...", he whispered, briefly kissing the man. Kakashi smailed sadly.

"I love-", he was cut off by Sai.

"A BLEEDING TO DEATH SASUKE!!!!", he yelled. I growled lowly.

"Okay we have to go", Kakashi muttered. "Don't hesitate to call me". Iruka nodded and once again, we set off towards what could be our hell for the next day or so.....Well until we find Sasuke that was.

**A/N: **Haha thank you so much again for the reviews! Sorry to cut it off so suddenly, and yeah, I know that this seems really rushed, but give me a break! I have exams coming up AND OMG THAT'S AN AWESOME SONG!! XD lol I was just listening to S my D (thank you Alice sama and your crazy requests haha) but anyway, hope you enjoyed...and I think the next chapter will probably be the last.... :(

*chorused aawwwww* lol

Thanks for reading!! xxXxx


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Well hi there! :) Sorry that this update has taken a little longer than the others, i've been trying to put as much detail as possible into it...Dunno if it's paid off though lol

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! They make my day :D So this was originally gonna be the last chapter, but I decided against it and decided to put this up because well, you need something to read and I had writers block. Haha so anywayz..... Enjoy what will probably be the second last chapter :)

**Chapter 15!**

(Kakashis' POV)

As Sai pushed the door open I nearly got sick. The smell of blood had overwhelmed my senses and I flinched.

"What...What the fuck is this guy doing here?!", I whispered harshly. Sai frowned and continued inside, closing the door behind us. And so we were plummeted into darkness. A shiver ran up my spine as I heard crying and then a splatter. Silence.

"We should stay to the walls", I could hear Sai whisper form beside me. I couldn't see. This panicked me.

"S-Sai where are you...?", I whispered into the darkness.

"Kakashi", somebody breathed in my ear. I jolted to the left letting out a squeak. I could hear footsteps around me and then a warm hand slid into my own. I went to pull away when the hand tightened.

"Kakashi it's me", the voice muttered. It was rough, but I recognised it and relaxed. My eyes narrowed even though he couldn't see me.

"Don't fucking do that Kyuubi", I hissed, but I was secretly happy. I felt safer. I heard a short laugh.

"You love it", he muttered. I felt heat rise to my cheeks when he began to pull me along. The hallways were so windy, I didn't know how Sai knew his way around. Then I realised something.

We had just entered enemy territory with the enemy...And now we were following said enemy to what could be our death. I squeezed Kyuubis' hand.

"Hm?", he mumbled lowly. There was a scream literally beside me making me jump into Kyuubi. The man laughed huskily.

"God Kakashi....You're just so jumpy", he snickered. I glared through the dark at him.

"Kyuubi", I took a risk and leaned forward so that we were still walking, but my lips were near his ear. The man jumped back slightly. I rolled my eyes. "You realise that we could be getting led into a trap", I breathed. There was a grunt of response and next thing I knew I was being swerved around. And then there was silence. I yelped slightly as a hand grasped my arm.

"Kakashi", I relaxed again.

"What the fuck Kyuubi?", I hissed. The man put his hand over my mouth. I could faintly hear the footsteps of who I was suspecting was Sai, getting quieter and quieter as they got further away. I was confused.

"You were right", he muttered. "We should probably try and find Sasuke by ourselves". I nodded in agreement. Once again the younger man took my hand and we began to walk. It wasn't until a while later that we saw the light. The sort of glow of lamps in the distance. I looked up at Kyuubis face...well Narutos....His now red eyes were narrowed slightly and he was frowning.

"There are people carrying those torches....We may have to steal them", he muttered lowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well they're hardly just gonna let us stea-", he gave me a look. "Oh".

Well I wasn't originally a very violent person, but okay then. I felt the sudden tug as Kyuubi pulled my body towards his. He backed us both into the wall and told me to stop breathing so loudly. I snorted. I now coud hear the mumbled talking and the echoed footsteps as they came in our direction. Kyuubi let go of me.

"Stay still, quiet and whatever you do, do _not _try stop what happens", he whispered. I bit my lip an shut my eyes. I didn't want to _see _what would happen. As the light got brighter, the steps and talking gradually got louder.

"You think he's dead yet?", one guy said and my stomach flipped. The secon guy laughed.

"The Uchiha brat?", he mumbled and i bit my lip harder. The man nodded.

"Yeah, Oro-sama had even brought him to his 'royal chambers' poor kid". Both of the guys laughed. My brow creased as I kept myself from getting sick.

"I don't know", the man said unsurely. "From what I could hear, he was putting up with it pretty well...He wasn't screaming until Orochimaru was _really _angry". The man shrugged and they got even closer. It was then that Kyuubi lashed out at the two men. His hand swung, fisting and then hitting the first man in the face. The man had grunted and stubled back while the second guy had ran at Kyuubi. Said blonde man had tripped him up and smirked as he fell to the ground. When I saw the first guy trying to sneak up behind him I squeaked out his name. Kyuubi had swerved around and kicked him in the gut. The man grunted, falling to the ground coughing up blood and cursing, I flinched. I could hear the two guys breathing raggedly but they made no attempt to move.

"Here", Kyuubi muttered handing me a torch. I took it carefully noticing specks of blood along the hande. I shook off the disgusted feeling and gripped the handle tightly, catching up with Kyuubi who had already started walking. Now that I was able to see, I wish that I couldn't. The walls were cement and were covered in what looked to be fungus with the occasional blood splatter. I could see how Narutos' back was tensed.

"What's wrong?", I whispered. There was a snort.

"You mean apart from the fact that we could very easily die here?", he muttered in question. I frowned at my feet. The silence grew between us and I could feel the growing worry within me....What if I died here? What If I never saw Iruka again...?

These were the thoughts that probably ran through everyones heads when the were going to die...The thoughts about loved ones and about where you would end up in the 'afterlife'. Life would grow painfully slow, as if whatever being that was 'looking over us' was giving us time to think. Think about life itself and about what we did during our time here...If we were good as people or if we were going to hell.

As I took the steps towards what could very well be my death, I didn't think of that....I thought of time....

I know that was strange, but that was what I was thinking of all that time. Time was free...But It was priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it, you can't keep it but you can spend it, Once you've lost it....You can never get it back.....Sasukes' clock was ticking, it was running out for him...and if we didn't use this time now....he wouldn't have any time left.

(Sais' POV)

I knew they had left my side and to be honest, I was happy they had.

"Where are they?!", the dark haired man before me hissed. I winced. The room smelled like blood and perfume for some reason.

"They must have gotten away while we were getting through the halls. It was dark and they must have slipped away-". _Smack. _I spit some of the blood from my mouth and raised my hand to cradle my abused cheek. "Im sorry Orochimaru-sama". I dropped my head in a fake apology.

"Just get out of my sight and don't you _dare _come back until you've killed them!", he yelled and turned to walk back to the bed. That was when I saw him.

Sasukes hair fell over his face. It was matted with blood and sweat and I could see the dark bruises forming on his jaw and eyes. My stomach turned as I saw the tear streaks and the weird angle his body was lying in. I felt tears gather in my eyes, but relief washed over me as I saw his chest rise, slowly but surely. I let out the breath I didnt know I'd been holding and turned to leave. I was stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist. I was pulled around to face the older man, staring at me with his snake like golden eyes.

"You know", he whispered with a smirk. "You look alot like my Sasuke-kun". I shivered as he loosened his grip on my wrist. "Now go Sai and find Naruto and this Kakashi man....and then _kill _them". I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind the man and my eyes darted to where Sasuke was lying. I could see the tears running down his face. I had to leave before I lost control of my emotions.

"Ah...", Orochimaru said and a cruel look graced his features. "Look's like my little Sasuke is ready for another round". I could hear the pained crys and begging from the room as I ran. Then I heard Orochimaru laugh.

As I ran down the dark hallways I felt tears fall from my eyes, I let myself sob and then I stumbled. Hitting the ground was a reminder of something.

"Shit", I whispered, dragging myself to my feet again. I wiped my eyes briefly and began to walk again, sniffing.

Kakashi and Naru-Kyuubi, were at the other end of the building! They wouldn't make it to Sasuke...I bit my lip and sped up. I wouldn't be able to find them and they wouldn't be able to find Sasuke. This was all going wrong. The halls were windy here. It was all so that people wouldn't be able to find anything unless they knew where it was. Well obviously....But It would take ages for Kakashi and Kyuubi....Sasuke was dying _now..._Slowly but it was happening. I growled in frustration and squinted, trying to read my watch. It was, from what I could see, about four o clock. I looked ahead where I could gradually see two lumps(?) on the ground. As I came closer I realised something. These weren't lumps, they were people.

_Kakashi? Kyuubi?! _I stopped beside them, crouching and pulling at them so that one of them rolled onto his back. It wasn't them thank whatever God was up there....

"S-Sai...san...?", one of the men choked out. I glanced at him sharply. "It was....was two guys. One of them, with blonde hair...He did this and they stole the torches....!". I nearly sighed in relief.

"Okay, did you see which way they went?", I asked. The man's partner groaned in pain.

"Well, they didn't go the way ou were coming from so I think they went left", he mumbled. I nodded and stood.

"Okay thanks", I muttered and set off again, ignoring the calls from the two men. I needed to find them, now. And so I began to run.

The hallways were less windy down here so I had a fair idea where I was going. It was towards one of Orochimarus' favourite places in the whole base, other than his bedroom. It was The Room of Mirrors. I felt a familiar shiver run up my spine as I remembered first hearing about the place.

_"I especially love this place...", he whispered. I looked around at the many reflections of myself and then at the metal table in the middle of the room. "It's so they can see exactly what I do to them." He laughed and I felt my stomach turn. "I inject them with a drug that keeps them awake during it all, they witness everything". He looked excited. "They FEEL everything". _

I blocked out one of the many horrific memorys that was implanted in my brain and continued on. It was getting brighter as I ran towards the familiar corridor where lamps lit either wall. As I ran past I noticed two more torches lying on the ground. I sighed in relief. Kyuubi and Kakashi must have dropped them when they realised it was bright and the hallways were lit. I smiled slightly in hope that I may be catching up to them. I could feel a stitch beginning to pull in my side and I shut my eyes tightly. Willing myself to keep running. I passed the spot where I'd first killed someone, I suddenly felt woozy.

_Orochimaru grinned. "Okay Sai", he whispered. He handed me the gun. "Now just shoot him there and there". He had pointed to his knee and then his head. I watched the man before me. Tied up, gagged and blindfolded. He was crying though, I coud see and hear him sobbing as he was sentenced to death. "Go on Sai"._

_I took a deep shaky breath. Then with all the strength I could.....I pulled the trigger. The sound had rung in my ears and I watched as the man fell to the ground. He was screaming in pain. I shot him again in the head and nearly got sick as it exploded, splattering against the wall. I didn't move, just watched the blood seep out from underneath him, towards me. I let out shaky breath and Orochimaru laughed._

_"You have good aim", he muttered and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You might be of some use....". Then he had walked away._

I shut my eyes at the memory and once again, pushing past the pain, I sped up. All I could hear was the echoe of my footsteps and my ragged breathing. I groaned in pain as I ran. I wanted to stop and lie on the ground to die, but I couldn't, not after seeing Sasukes face, hearing his screams. And so I kept running.

(Sasukes' POV)

Oh my God.....No......I cried silently to myself as I heard the conversation...Naruto and Kakashi were here. It hurt when I cried...My chest would tighten and then the bones would mov slightly and I'd feel a sharp pain, a burning feeling in my chest. But the pain in my chest wasnt physical, my heart was aching. How could say tell them where I was and then _bring _them?!

"Aw Sasuke-kun! Im so happy you're awake! Now we can have some fun again!", the snake like man above me exclaimed. I frowned and shut m eyes tightly, but the tears just kept coming. Orochimaru laughed. "You make me so happy Sa-su-ke~". I winced as he pushed his nails into my chest then leaned down an licked the blood from my face. His tongue moved to my lips and pushed through them. Our tongues mingled together and I moaned against my will. He pulled away slightly so that he could see me. He frowned.

"Don't cry Sasuke-kun", he whispered and he wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes. "Do you want me to end it now? Do you want me to kill you? Will I end it all here?". I shut my eyes. I could feel his hands moe downwards, towards my chest. This time he did nothing but caress It, then he move further down, to my legs where he let his nails drag along the skin just on the inside. I shivered and let out a shaky pained breath. Then his hand cupped my hardening length and I gasped slightly at how gently he moved his hand on it, pumping it slightly. "What do you think sasuke? Will I kill you? If I do It will happen very slowly and you will be in _so much pain!_" I frowned, not bothering to open my eyes.

"For one....", I breathed out. "I am already in alot of...nng...", he began to pump me harder. "..pain....And two...Im gonna die anyway....". Orochimaru laughed.

"You are such a clever boy Sasuke!". I grunted in response. "How do you anna die?". I smirked despite the pain.

"Well to be honest, it's really your choice, not mine. You are gonna do it, so stop with the stupid questions and do it already". Orochimaru had stopped moving his hand against me and I felt him shift above me. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me intensly, his hair hanging down and tickling my face.

"You know Sasuke....", he whispered. "In all the time that I've known you....You were always so much more interesting than your brother...". He smirked. "You were originally just a replacement.....But I grew to like your pain and how you would go upstairs and cut yourself....It just made me so excited!". His face then darkened. "But then that Uzumaki brat came along and you two tried to defy me! It made me so angry". He then stood and I watched him move away from me and stand. I felt a bit woozy again, loosing this much blood wasn't good for a person. Orochimaru lifted something from the table and walked back over. When the object glinted in the light I frowned. He had a knife.

"Do you know what I study Sasuke?", he asked and he brought the knife into view. It was medium sized, slick and sharp. I grimaced.

"You experiment on...people", I whispered and he brought the knife towards my stomach. He laughed.

"Yes.....But I learn and teach.....I teach people how to torture....So I know all the places I can stab you, but you _wont _die". Fear gripped my every breath.

"But....Don't you want to kill me?", I asked roughly. He smirked.

"I'll kill you.....Just not right now....", he said. "Sai will find Naruto and Kakshi and he will kill them". I let out a fake laugh, sounding much more confident than I was. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at me. "What?".

"Do you seriously think that Sai is still with you?", I spat and the pain flared in my chest as he began to push down on it.

"What the hell to you mean?!", he yelled. I eyes the knife he was holding nervously.

"H-He's probably leading them here now! Isn't it obvious that he would?", I asked biting my lip. He growled and I saw him shaking angrilly.

"That stupid fucking RETARD!", he screamed and before I could register what was happening he had shoved the blade through my stomach. I let out an ear splitting scream as blood pooled around the blade and pain overwhelmed me. He wrenched it out and brought it down into me again. I felt tears gather in my eyes and soon I was screaming and crying out in pain. When he pulled it out for a second time I was only seeing blurry pictures. I couldn't see because my senses were clouded with pain. He brought the knife towards my stomach and much to my fear he began to carve words in my chest and stomach. With each new jolt of pain I would writh about, only causing myself more pain.

"You Sasuke have _lied _to me!", he said through grinded teeth. "And for that, I am going to begin killing you!".

I already knew he would. I just wish it would happen quicker! I screamed out as he let the knife once again go deeper within me. He was grinning maniacly as I cried. How could a human be capable of this? How could one man feel so _pleasured _while doing this to another human being? He was a monster....he was Orochimaru.......

(Kyuubis' POV)

I could hear the footsteps coming closer every few seconds. Kakashi and I were pressed up against the wall, as far away from the light as we could get. We had dropped our torches long ago and now we were reling on the lamps. I stopped breathing an was listening intently. Kakashi by the sound of it had stopped breathing too. The footsteps were loud now and I finally stepped out, smashing my fist into whoever this was. The guy had cried out in pain and stumbled backwards clutching his face. On closer inspection I realised who it was.

"Sai?!", I exclaimed. Said man had straightned up and was glaring at me.

"What the fuck Kyuubi?!", he yelled trying to stop the blood running from his nose. I smirked.

"Sorry about that....I just wasn't sure if-".

"Look we have no time for long conersations! I've seen Sasuke and he needs to get out of here _now_", he growled. I searched for any lies in his eyes and on finding none, I nodded.

"Okay, Kakashi we're going to let Sai bring us to Sasuke", I muttered glancing back at the silver haired man. He nodded and walked closer to the two of us.

"Okay then come on", Sai said, beginning to run. I raised an eyebrow but copied his movements, beginning to run aswell.

By now I could see doors on each of the walls. Some were shut, though alot of them were open, allowing me to see in. I grimaced when I saw people chained to walls, I could hear them screaming. I know it was wrong...But that excited me. I felt the surge of excitment run through me like my blood. Hot and burning. I shut my eyes. I would have time to kill later, when we found Orochimaru. Then I would be aloud blood on Narutos' hands. Only then would my thirst for death be quenched. And so we sped past them, ignoring as best we could the screams of agony and the occaional laugh.

I knew we wouldn't make it in time for Sasuke. The time had already past.

_Kyuubi ! Don't say that !_

I sighed. Sorry Kit.....

_We will make it...........we will....._ I could hear the pain in his voice and I did my best to sooth the now upset blonde.

Naruto we will find him and we will bring him home. There was a silence that made me worried. Then he spoke.

_Promise me...? _I sighed. He knew I couldn't promise anything...So I drown him out.

"We are nearly there", Sai said suddenly. I looked at our surroundings and couldn't help notice a big metal black door.

"What's that?", I asked and I could feel a stitch begin to burn my lungs. Sai frowned more if possible.

"That is the Room Of Mirrors". And that was the end of that conversation. "Orochimaru's bedroom is the one room that every hallway in here leads to. It gives him a quick escape if something like this happens. But I am just hoping that he doesn't know what I've planned". There was an akward silence which Kakashi broke.

"Do you think he's alive?", he whispered. Nobody answered, and I knew finally that everyone thought the same. Nobody needed to say it for us to feel it within us. Suddenly Sai stopped running.

"Okay so the place up until now has seemed quite....empty", he said breathlessly. I nodded and stopped beside him. Kakashi stopped too. "Well from here on out....There will be more guards and stuff....". Kakashi nodded and I grunted. "From here we have about six minutes until we get to the room. So there will most likely be alot of guards in about two minutes. Are you ready to fight them?".

"Y-Yeah", Kakashi muttered. Sai looked at me.

"You bet ya", I said and I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips. I would finally get to fight.

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading! And Im gonna put a reminder of today in this chapter! Just that so whenever i look back on it I can say "Oh my god I updated the same day this happened!". lol

So today, I went to the Arts Festival with my friends :) We fell in loe with a band called Tucan and then after the concert/gig we went up and we chatted to them XD Then we asked for their cds (did i mention these fellos were highly attractive?) and they said they were fifteen euros. So we asked very politely lol if we could have a discount and well in the end we bought four for the price of two =D

So yeah, that was an awesome day that I just thought i'd put up so that I'd remember it forever~

lol Thank you again for reading and please review! Im begging! =P lol


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hi XD

Well as you all know.....This is probabaly the last chapter :) Thank god lol But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Naruto characters! And If I did I would probably be hated for everything I put them through lol XP

**Chapter 16**

(Irukas POV)

It was raining again. I was sitting on the curb outside the building. Then it hit me, It wasn't really safe for me to be just casually sitting outside a fucking _murderers _base. I bit my lip, standing swiftly and making my way through the rain and across the deserted car park. I could see our car parked amongst a few others. While running through the now lashing rain I could see some people huddling in a shop doorway, away from the rain.

A woman wearing a knee length dress and a red coat was rushing through the streets in her stilletos and her two kids were following, laughing and splashing while she scolded them. It was then that I spotted the woman standing next to her car, struggling with the door.

As I neared I coud hear her cursing to herself. I bit my lip and it was then I knew I couldn't just leave her out in the rain, trying to get into her car. I sighed, slowing down and finally stopping next to her.

"Hey, uh sorry for interupting...But do you need any help?", I asked laughing slightly. The woman had turned to me and blinked. Then she grinned.

"Please", she said laughing. "I dropped my car kes down there". She motioned towards the gutter and I frowned.

"So im guessing you're stuck in the rain then...", I muttered. The woman shrugged and then nodded. I sighed again.

"Well to save you from standing out here while the storm passes, do you want to come and sit in my car just until the time passes?". I saw her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"And who says that you arent just some creep trying to get me into your car?", she muttered. I 'hmph'ed.

"And who says that this really is your car? Who says you aren't just trying to trick an innocent man such as myself into helping you so you can get away with a stolen car?", I asked equally suspicious. She blinked and then laughed.

"Touche", she laughed again. I sweatdropped and began walking away. Then she called out after me. I turned to her.

"Mhm?", I asked. I shook my hair but frowned when It just kept raining. The woman smiled.

"Is your offer still open?", she asked. I smiled slightly.

"You sure you wanna risk it?", I asked teasingly. She smirked.

"I'll have to risk it", she laughed. And so we made the way to my car. The woman settled in and shivered when she sat up against the leather seats. "God It's so miserable out". I nodded in agreement and I couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something bad had happened in the base. I closed my eyes and sat back against the chair. I could feel the lump in my throat building when I thought of Kakashi and of Naruto and Sasuke...Why was it so hard for people who were in love? I sighed and unconciously wiped my eyes. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?", she asked. I frowned and turned back to stare out the window again. I then shook my head.

"I am.....But I don't think the three people that I've grown to love are...", I whispered and before I knew it, the tears had began to fall from my eyes. I turned further away from the woman in an effort to hide my blush. She only ended up pulling me around to face her.

"Come on hun, what's wrong?", she whispered. I new I shouldn't have. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I wasn't aloud to just spread stuff like this around. But....

"I.....It's Kakashi...and Naruto and Sasuke...they-".

"OH MY GOD!", the woman exclaimed making me jump. I turned and saw her cover her mouth in shock. "Sasuke?! And Naruto Uzumaki?!".

I gaped at her, letting my mouth hang open. "Y-Yeah...how do you...?". She had taken her mobile out so quickly that I hadn't even time to register her pushing the buttons. "Hello?!". There was a pause. "Yes.....Yeah It's Hikari...uh huh...I know sorry but...Yeah It's Sasuke and Naruto they...yeah trouble....Iruka! Where are they?". I blinked.

"Uh...They're in the old Martial arts studio up the road from h-".

"The Martial arts studio! The one he use to teach.....yeah, okay but hurry....uh huh....okay thanks, bye". And then she was staring at me. "What's happened?!".

"W-who are you?", I whispered. She smirked slightly.

"I once helped Sasuke. Im a nurse", she said and I looked at my lap. My clothes were drying because of the air conditioning in the car, I frowned when it began to itch. "Who're you?". My fists clenched.

"Im Naruto's dad", I whispered. I felt fresh tears gather in my eyes. "I can't believe I just let him go in...I ....Oh my god..". And so I wept. "And K-Kakashi...". The woman reached out towards me and I let her hand rest on my arm.

"Come on....They'll be okay....", and even though she didnt say it, we could both hear the '_I hope' _at the end of the sentence. There was silence, except for the occasional snifflle and sob from me. Time was going by slowly now and I couldnt help but wonder what Kakashi and Naruto were doing in there, and If Kyuubi would keep them safe. Something told me that more people than just Orochimaru would die today....More of the innocent. Then Hikari's phone rang.

"Hello.....?..Oh yeah, of course......No we're parked a little bit away....Yeah....Iruka", she turned to me. "What time id they go into the base?".

"Um....", I looked at my watch. "Just over an hour ago".

"Okay.....Yeah, just over n hour ago-...yeah okay then...Should we ring back up...? Okay....Bye". She shut her phone an then placed it back into her pocket. "Okay so Itachi is coming. He says to ring back up a little after they raid the base...". I nodded looking out into the rain storm. There were no more people outsie anymore....There were only the occasional car, driving past an splashing through the streets. Hikari by the looks of it was figeting nerously and staring at her pocket, waiting for the call from Itachi.

"What were the chances that we'd meet today..", she suddenly whispered. I nodded in agreement. There was a pause. "Why are you here anyway?". I sighed.

"This guy Sai sort of kidnapped Sasuke from the hospital...He had fainted and banged his head resulting in alot of blood...He had taken him here and well.....Thats all we know. He could be dead for all we know, and know Kakashi and Naruto have went in and god knows whats happening to them". There was a silence once again. Only the sound of rain hitting the dashboard was all I could hear. So we waited for the call....

(Kakashi's POV)

It was about two minutes of running until we finally came into contact with Orochimarus' men. At first they were surprised seeing as Sai was with us, but then they realised what was happening. We didn't even have time to say anything before they attacke us. There was four of them. The first two had cornered Kyuubi who had smirked and gladly taken the two on, then there was one for me and one for Sai.

The guy came at me angrily, fast and ready fr battle, while I, the unexpierianced fighter just gaped. He had swung his fist into my face and I dodged it by millimetres. I fisted my hand in his hair, hitting him square in the face. The man grunted in pain and I watched his eyes roll back into his head in pain.

I felt mysef being pulled around and my breath hitched as a knife was swung towards my face, I barely dodged it and it swiped just below my eye. I could feel the blood running from the small gash. The man growled lowly and before I could get away, he came at me, punching me in the gut. I coudn't breath in. My cheeks had puffed out and I coughed up blood. The man was smirking at me. My eyes narrowed and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Across the room I could see Kyuubi and two men fighting. He had ducked away from the mans fist and kicked him in the side of his face. The second man had him cornered. Just as I glanced back to my apponent he had lashed out towards me, knife in hand. I cried out as it was pushed into my shoulder. I could feel sweat forming on my brow as the pain became too much. I was breathing raggedly. I coud hear yells and my eyes darted around to Kyuubi, where the two men were lying at his feet. I sighed. The guy I was fighting was pissing me off. I went forward ignoring the searing pain in my arm and punched him. He stumbled back and before he regained his balance, I grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall next to us. He crumpled to the ground letting out one last groan of pain. I spat on him.

"Good work", Kyuubi said and glanced at my shoulder briefly. I shut my eyes tightly, clutching it. "Hurt your shoulder?". I glared at him.

"No shit sherlock", I muttered. Sai had joined us by now. I hadn't even seen him fighting, he must have been behind me. The man had spat some blood onto the ground. My eyes shut tightly and I bit my lip, willing the pain to go away, but I knew it wouldn't.

"Well at least we're through the first of them....", Sai muttered wiping his mouth. Kyuubi had mumbled something under his breath but I missed it. "Come on, there isn't time to be standing around like this...". I grunted, mostly in pain than agreement. We began to run again, just not as fast a pace as before. The whole time we were fighting and running, not letting us slow down. I was in serious pain, no, I was in _agony _while trying to fight these guys. They were more skilled and professional than I would ever be, yet here I was....I was fighting and we were winning by the looks of it. Sai had said we weren't far from Orochimarus' bedroom now, we were currently fighting a man and a woman. They were good, but Kyuubi was better. He seemed to be enjoying himself, not getting injured, smirking to himself as their bodies hit the ground. It was almost as if he thought of this as a game, yet here I was bleeding, alot, from the shoulder and other places. My eyes were drooping, probably from loss of blood, but I kept going. Then we saw it. The door at the end of the hallway. Guarded by one man. A white haired guy. We had went to run forward, but were stopped by Sai.

"Okay", he hissed pulling us back against the wall. "For one, we need a plan from here on out. And two, this guy is obviously more skilled than the other guys. He _is _guarding Orochimaru's room.....". I almost smacked myself for not thinking. Then it fully hit me......Sai was my _student_! Did all my students have a secret life that they told no one?.....yeah.....hard to imagine.....I glanced at Kyuubi who was just glaring into space.

"So what'll we do? We need to think fast", I muttered and a wave of dizzyness suddenly hit me. I shook it off, shutting my eyes tighty and willing myself to get over it. Sai was looking at me caustiously.

"Well we know that Kakashi can't fight....", he muttered lowly. Kyuubi nodded eyeing my arm. I sighed, wanting to tell them I could, but something told me that I should keep my mouth shut. "Alright Kyuubi.....I guess it's time we pulled out the big guns eh?". Kyuubi gaped at him.

"Y-You had guns all this time?!". I sweatropped.

"Figure of speech......".

"Oh".

"Anyway.......Orochimaru probably wont be guarded except for this guy....so we'll put our all into killing the white haired dude. Orochimaru isn't as tough as you'd expect. He isn't a one on one fighter, thats why he has all the guards. He can only kill".

"But thats what we're afraid of", I muttered. Sai shook his head.

"No, Orochimaru can _only_ kill. As in, he usually has the upper hand while in battle. He kills them slowly, because they can't fight back". I felt my gut twist uncomfortably and nodded in understandment.

"So what'll I do?", I asked finally. Sai thought for a minute.

"You wouldn't be able to get out of here again, would you?", he asked. I was going to refuse but then Kyuubi cut him off.

"Okay then it's decided. We'll all fight this white haired bastard and then you and Sai will get out of here.. I'll begin fighting Orochimaru while you get back up.....If im dead by the time you get back, just get Sasuke out of here and kill Orochimaru". My mouth hung open then I shut it again. Sai had considered it then nodded.

"Okay...", he whispered. "Come on...". Sai had pushed me back into the shadows and had given me _the look._ I frowned. He would so be getting a detention if we made it through this....no, _when _we made it through this...I stepped back again and nodded determindly. Kyuubi had smirked, and he looked almost giddy. I really couldn't imagine Naruto like this....

I watched from the shadows as the white haired man looked up calmly and with a calculating cold look. He then brushed his long white hair from his face, showing his pale and perfect skin. He had two small circles just on his forehead. His light green eyes showed an amused yet cocky look, I glared at him.

"Sai.....I had heard you joined the 'other side'...", his soft icy voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He laughed lowly. "Did you finally see 'the light'?". Sai smiled fakely.

"I guess you could say that....Kimimaro...", he muttered. Sai smiled again, closing his eyes and looking rather friendly. It made me nervous. While Kimimaro was simply staring at him. The air was tense.

"Okay enough", Kyuubi finally exclaimed. The mint green eyes drifted over to Narutos body where Kyuubi was glaring back. "I came here to fight, not _glare_". Kimimaro's lips twitched.

"And who's your friend?", he asked. I couldn't help it....at that moment, I thought this man was beautiful. It must have been the blood loss......cough...

"Names don't really matter in these circumstances, do they?", Kyuubi spat. "Why bother learning names when one of us is gonna die anyway". I flinched at his choice of words.

"Very true...", the man whispered looking at the ground. "But you know my name, so I want to know yours...". I heard the blonde grunt in response, shifting his position slightly. Then Kimimaro coughed. It was a rough and painful sounding cough. He brought his hand up to wipe the red speckles from his mouth. My eyes widened.

"Still not getting better, I see.....", Sai said. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. I watched as he glanced between the two.

"Am I missing something here?", he spat. I felt my vision going blurry but I blinked it away, concentrating on their words.

"Yes Kyuubi, you are", Sai said. Kimimaro smirked.

"Kyuubi, is it?", he asked spitefully. Kyuubi glared. "I've heard stories about a cold blooded murderer called Kyuubi....simple tales of course....". The silence that followed this statement finally confirmed the facts. The statements were true. I stiffened. Kimimaro laughed slightly. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you....Kyuubi no kitsune". Kyuubi growled lowly. Suddenly Kimimaro coughed again. This time he hadn't time to cover his mouth before crimson red liquid spurted from it, dribbling down his chin. I flinched further away when he looked up at Sai.

"Im dying already", he muttered, once again I shivered. Kyuubi, I saw, was frowning.

"You realise that all the time that we're just standing around talking that this _Uchiha _brat is dying in there", he motioned towards the door. "I would _love _to just let you in and help......But I can't...I've been specifically told not to let you and your friends in". Kyuubi glared at him bearing his teeth and I couldn't help but feel that he looked alot like a fox. Kimimaro frowned for once.

"Let's fucking fight then!", he exclaimed and before we knew what was happening he ran forward. The white haired mans eyes widened and he side stepped. Kyuubi growled again and lashed out at his opponent, missing him by just an Kimimaro revealed a dagger. The dry blood around his mouth cracked as he smirked. I didn't think Kyuubi had seen it. That was until Kimimaro lashed out with it and he dodged it swiftly. His arm had swung around as if he had claws instead of hands, and had punched the green eyed man. Before he could even take a breath or step back, Kyuubi had round house kicked him in the gut. Kimimaro coughed up so much blood that it looked more like he had gotten sick. I let my hand drift upwards towards my mouth and I closed my eyes, only listening to the occasional thumps and bangs. The grunts and cracks. I heard Sai yelling at Kyuubi.

_Stop! Kyuubi! He's literally dead anyway! The disease he has is killing him enough already! _ My knees were going weak, my head was spinning and the pain in my arm was only a dul numb throb....I opened my eyes once more, only to see a blurry image of yellow and red. Then my eyes drifted closed, I faught to keep them open...But they were heavy. My knees finally hit the ground and I groaned in pain. Then I could hear the mumbled voices, they sounded distant.....Silence.....

(Naruto's POV)

It was a strange feeling when Kyuubi git really angry. It felt as though the air was stuffy and everything got really warm. I was breathing heavily.

"K-Kyuubi!", I called into the darkness. "What's happening?!". Painic rose in me when I heard a deep growl. "K-Kyuubi....?".

And then I could see what was happening. My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat as I saw him...the white haired man with green eyes. Dead, yet staring at me piercingly. The hair on the back of my neck stood as I noticed the blood, caked around his mouth.

"Kyuubi....w-what happened...?", I whispered in shock.

_"He was an obsticle... ",_Kyuubis' voice was rougher, more breathy as he spoke. I felt tears gathering in my eyes again.

"Where's Sasuke...?", I choked out feeling the familiar ache in my chest. A dark metal door came into view and I suddenly understood what he was saying. "Oh God....".

Sasuke was behind the door, he was only steps away and I was scared. What the hell would I do without...without him? I knew that I would live...Kyuubi was strong. What I didn't know....is weather I wanted too....My eyes widened at my train of thought. _Suicide._

I......would I? My eyes drifted back to the door where the rusted metal was cracked and peeling. I was sure that there was some dried blood on there too. I felt sick as we walked towards it, then turned swiftly.

"W-What?! What's wrong?", I asked alarmed. Then I saw Kakashi's body. Lying there in a heap on the ground.

_**"Shit!", **_I heard Sai curse. W-What had happened? _**"It's going to be difficult to move him!". **_ My eyebrows furrowed.

_**"We should leave him here. If Iruka is smart enough he'd of called back up by now...They'll find him when they come this way". **_

_**"And what If Orochimaru's men come first?".**_

_**"Sai we'll have to risk this...". **_There was a pause.

_**"Okay". **_I frowned. They were just gonna leave him there? I brought my hand up to my head, angry frustrated tears falling from my eyes as I pulled on my hair. Why was this happening?! Why the hell were their people like Orochimaru in this world? Was it _that _fucked up? What am I saying? Of course it was...So many people thought I was dumb. But I had now witnessed more than half of the evils in this world. It made me sick........was that enough to consider ending it? _Without Sasuke yes......_I sobbed and crouched down wrapping my arms around my legs, crying into my knees. It was then that I realised that I wouldn't be able to. I needed him with me, he was a part of me now. My nails dug into each of my fore arms and I shut my eyes tightly.

_**"We have to hurry". **_Footsteps.

_**"Okay Kyuubi, he's literally behind this door so be prepared for what you see....Because it's not as bad as you think", **_pause _**"It's worse". **_

_**"Way to lighten the mood". **_Snort.

_**"Well it's not exactly possible to lighten this mood....".**_

_**"Agreed". **_Silence, then a sigh.

_**"To open the door, you push it". **_Pause and then scratching. Probably the door opening. I tense at the thought. I curl myself into a tighter ball, not wanting to listen....but I have to...Finally there is only yelling. A mixture of anger and surprise. It's a new voice. _Orochimaru maybe?_

My eyes narrow as I listen. I don't want to look at the scene. Scared of what may be revealed.

_**"Sai......You fucking betrayed me!", **_he growled. I almost smirked, liking to see him pissed off. _**"You of all my subbordinates.....HA! But didn't you think there would be consiquences for that?". **_My heart sank. He already new that he was betraying him....He had already planned this far.

_**"You are in no positon to talk shit to us", **_Kyuubi spat angrily. I could feel the pressure in the air again. There was a slight laugh, it made my skin crawl.

_**"You're Naruto then?", **_he muttered in question. The silence that answered his question made him _giggle_. I felt sick. _**"Then this is your little boyfriend? Oh no, let me correct that....Then this **__**was**__** your little boyfriend?". **_ I shook in anger, pain and sadness. Then I leaped to my feet.

"KYUUBI!", I screamed angrily. "Kill the fucking _bastard!_". It was then that I saw red, seeping into the image and covering the sky. The heat was now making my head pound, the anger within me faring and the angry tears falling. Then all hell was released. The last thing heard was a sickening screech.

The siren could have been the thing that woke me...It might have been the searing hot pain that burned all oer my body. All I knew, is that I was back. I shivered, feeling my clothes sticking to me. I ignored it.

_Kit.....I.... _I said nothing as I heard Kyuubis' voice. _Orochimaru....he's dead....But Sasuke...he.... _He's dead too. I learned at an early age that there were times when emotional pain would hurt more than physical pain. This was one of these times....I didn't cry as I lay there. Speaking of which....where was I?

_Naruto....it's okay to let your emotion show....You can cry...._

But the truth of the matter was....that I couldn't cry. It hurt _too _much that I actually couldn't. When a woman walked up to me, standing next to wherever this was, she smiled down.

"Oh good, you're awake", she muttered. That's when I realised I was lying in a gurney. I stared at the sky which was dark. It was drizzling, well that explained how I was all wet. "You were only out for a little while, but we weren't sure if you'd wake up without damage". She had produced a small light now, she leaned forward pulling my eyelid up, shining it at me. I flinched back a bit but relaxed as she did the same to the others. It was quite noisy. Cars and ambulances rushing around and people calling over the noise to eachother and the sirens....I turned away from the woman, lying my head on it's side, looking at the entrance of the building where nurses and doctors were surrounding it, rolling gurneys like my own from it. Except the bodies on those gurneys were covered in white sheets. I shut my eyes tight, willing the tears to go away. I wasn't thinking straight, my thoughts were only revolving around....around....And then I cried.

_I thought you weren't able to? _

"Shut up...", I whispered to myself, lifting my arms and covering my eyes despite the pain.

"A-Are you alright? Was one of the men somebody you knew?", she asked, clueless of how she was effecting the situation.

"Yes", I whispered finally. It was almost as if everything had went quiet, only the rain was heard. "My lover". And then it was back. The woman was silent. I didn't really expect her to say anything....I was happy when my expectations were true. I cherished the silence now. I let my arms rest next to me again.

"Im so sorry", she finally whispered. My eyes drifted to the dark haired nurse again and I saw tears building in her eyes. I frowned.

"You have nothing to be sorry about....the man who did it is dead and you had no part in anything that happened". She shook her head.

"Yes....but..but...", she trailed off covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God Im sorry", she breathed finally, looking at the ground. I saw tears spill over her eye lids and she cried silently. My eyebrows furrowed, but then I felt the same familiar old tears escape my eyes and I too was crying again. Then I was being rolled into the ambulance.

It was a cramped space that smelled like disinfectant. I didn't mind it though, I was just happy that I wasn't smelling blood. I lay on my back, listening to the hum of the engin and the sirens blaring from outside. What had happened to Sai and Kakashi? And to Iruka? Where were they.....? The nurse from before wasn't there, It was a man. I frowned and stared at the roof. The lights would flicker every now and again when we'd hit a bump, it seemed to sooth my nerves.

_Kit please talk to me.....Im sorry we couldn't save him...._Please.....I was begging....please just shut up and let me be...._Im sorry...._I felt myself shake. Sasukes' calculating dark eyes had been open...he'd been watching as he was being killed. What he had gone through...He had died because he wanted to save _me _......But how the fuck could this be me safe...? I bit my lip and rolled over until my back was to the man. I closed my eyes, thinking of that rare smile Sasuke would give me...the softness in his eyes while looking at me...and the delicate touch he used only for me. I sobbed quietly at the memories....Was he thinking of me when he died....of us? Of the times we had shared together, when we told the truth, coming out to our friends and most importantly when we _loved eachother...._

"Sir", the mans voice cut through my thoughts letting the silence finally tear. "We.....we're here". I said nothing as I heard the tires scrape the road and finally all movement stopped. Suddenly the doors were yanked open and cold air filled the smal space. "Jack, take this guy in and let him rest". I saw the new man nod and soon I was being pulled from the back of the van. Rain whipped my skin, soaking me once again. I enjoyed what little time I would have in the rain, for I would be cooked up inside for a while.

Iruka had visited me that same night and he had cried and hugged me and cried some more. At about half eleven he had finally fallen asleep. I watched him on the arm chair, snoring away and then looked to my right where Kakashi lay, unconcious but alive. He had suffered from severe blood loss. Sai was alright, just a bust lip and a few similar injuries. Out of all of us Kakashi had suffered the most.........no......Sasuke had....but it wasnt time to think about that. I had to focus on sleeping. But I wasn't dumb enough to hope. I lay in the bed. I had drifted in and out of sleep for the day and my eye lids were heavy. I frowned when I spotted something across the room, it was sitting at the door. My eyes narrowed. I heaved myself from the hospital bed, my feet hitting the cold ground and finally bringing me over the floor to where the rectangular object sat. It had a black bag covering it and by now I could see it was a painting. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking around. Nobody was in sight so they must have dropped it in when I was sleeping. My tanned hand reached towards the dark plastic and pulled at it. I flinched when the crumpling sound broke the silence. I continued quicker, getting it all off. When I saw what it was of, my hands dropped to my side and I couldn't breath for a few seconds.

"S-Sasuke....", I whispered, even saying the name made it hurt more. Staring back at me were two beautiful black orbs. His dark hair hung around his face, almost reaching his shoulders. Then my eyes drifted along his torso, cream white and well built...I could see small red gashes along it. Tears were gathering in my eyes as I reconised the two large black feathered wings shooting from his back. He was naked. Beauty radiated from him and I felt the lump in my throat building. Then I recognised the signiture at the bottom.

_Sai... _He had painted this.....I reached out slowly, lifting it with both hands. Then I turned it around, spotting exactly what I was looking for. Sai had written something on the back.

_"A raven....so beautiful is he,_

_graceful and dark. Wings outstreched flying towards_

_his heaven. The sun", _I read with it.

I wiped my eyes with the back of one of my hands as I understood the meaning. I felt my knees wobble and I fell to the ground. I didn't let the painting fall. As I placed It on the ground again, I curled up in a ball. I began to shake and sob as tears rolled down face. My life would _never _be the same. Not without Sasuke there.....not without the love he gave me..._Sasuke.....Save me......._

**A/N: **Um.....The end....? lol

Gosh Im sorry for the utterly late and crappy ending.....Sorry for my terrible portrail of characters throughout the story......But um......If any talented little artist would like to do a.....I don't know.....fan art of the painting...feel free hint hint ;)

Lol but if you do could you give me a link? That is if the talented little artist lurved me.....cough....heh. Okay sorry bout that haha....and Oh! Sorry about the raven poem thingy. The 'sun being his heaven' bit refers to Naruto.....um being Sasukes heaven :)

Well I hoped you enjoyed reading and I would like totally apreciate if you reviewed! =P x Thanks for all the reviews up till now!


End file.
